Mermaid, off the Port Bow!
by taggerung0254
Summary: This is the tale of Auron, as he discovers a strange woman on the beach and the adventures that they share. Aurikku.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, seamonkeys! Here's another tale from the depths of my twisted little mind! Its AU, and its an Aurikku. Not a pedophile Aurriku, but one where she's 18, and he's still young and not dead. Braska's still alive, and Yuna is six years old. (See, this fits into the time frame of how old Yuna was when Braska went off to fight the Big Fish. This way there's no making Auron magically young or any other such nonsense.) **

**I've got absolutely no idea where this will go. It popped into my head one day, and refused to leave. And we all know I'm not one to say no to my muse, so I must type away to make her happy. **

**If you don't like the pairing, then don't read this. I don't want flames from people who read things that they don't even like. **

**I do not own FFX-2 or any of the characters in it. Only the ideas are mine. All else is SE property. **

He always walked along the beach at night. It was soothing, a calm place away from the rest of the world. Every night for the past three months he had walked on the sand. Auron personally believed that he helped contribute to beach growth by crushing the sea shells underfoot into sand; his small way of saying 'thank you' to the Isle of Besaid. It had been, and still was, a sanctuary for him. Ever since leaving Bevelle, he had wandered, looking for something that he could not define. A vague restlessness, a stirring of the soul that never ceased. It had nearly driven him insane until he got to this island. Whatever it was that kept haunting him, it eased when he was here.

It did not entirely go away, though. It was still there, sleeping instead of awake and driving him onward. Something on Besaid was the key to the situation, if only he could find out what it was. The island was lovely enough. A thousand different scents filled the air, while the ocean occupied the ears with its ceaseless lap of waves. The jungle was full of exotic plants and animals, the beaches pristine and the people friendly and accepting. Not a single person had questioned him about his presence. A former warrior monk, exiled from Bevelle, and no one batted an eyelash. One of the residents had even adopted him into their family. It was the daughter of the islands Summoner who had brought him into their home. Yuna was such a kind girl, and would be every bit as beautiful as her mother one day. Her father, Braska, welcomed him warmly, as did his wife. Auron made it a point never to be there often. Their acceptance was heartening, and their kindness genuine, but wearing out his welcome was not something he wished to do.

A family atmosphere was something he was not at all familiar with. His own parents abandoned him on the steps of St. Bevelle's temple. At first, he had studied to be a simple monk. One of his teachers, a mostly retired warrior monk by the name of Branton, decided to have him tested in weaponry. Auron excelled at it. The long sword being his forte, Branton took over his training as a warrior. He absorbed all the skills and knowledge Branton gave him, quickly working his way up in the ranks of the warriors. Auron was one of the youngest appointed warrior monk in Bevelle in one hundred years. That lead to all manner of problems for him, including political upheavals that the wealthy or powerful wished him to participate in. He was banished from Bevelle's ranks because of one such incident that he refused to take part in. Branton knew that he was not at fault, but there was little he could do for his former pupil. So he went off into Spira, alone and restless.

Until coming here. This place held his answers, if he could find them. He had looked at every corner of the island, searching for something, anything, to grab his attention. He knew every nook and cranny, every tree and ruined building on the island. Having found nothing, he simply walked around, hoping to find what he was looking for. The beaches at night were wondrously calm. It gave him a much needed distraction from his thoughts. It stayed nearly the same, with the waves lapping at the shore and the sand glittering in the moon light. The moon cast its silvery light over everything, taking the edge off of the bright colors, making it seem like a dream instead of reality.

Auron walked on, his mind dwelling on the past, when he was startled by a shape on the sand. A huddled form lay there, half out of the water. He cautiously got nearer, ready for an attack. The form was that of a woman, curled in the fetal position, peacefully sleeping. Her hair obscured her face and fell down her back and side in waves that reminded him of the ocean for some reason. It also had streaks of aqua blue in it. It was the same color as the skirt she wore. Both were faintly iridescent, like the inside of an abalone shell. At first, he thought her shirt had been torn or shredded. He discovered that was not the case upon closer inspection. It looked to be one long band of fabric that crossed in the middle and barely covered enough of her breasts to be considered decent. Sandals with laces that went up her calves were the only other piece of clothing she had.

She was beautiful. Hers was the kind of beauty men traveled continents over to see. On impulse, he gently brushed the hair from her face, revealing nearly perfect features. Long eyelashes fell against her cheeks, and her lips curved in a soft smile even in her sleep. It was the peaceful slumber of a child, dreaming of the day's mischief. Auron had no idea how long he knelt there staring at her. The tide had gone out when he came to himself, leaving the two of them on dry sand.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when the woman moved. She sighed softly and shifted her weight. Auron did not move, partly from fear of waking her, and partly because he was nearly positive this was a dream.

"Hmmm...you smell like Auron..."

**Bit odd for me, don't you think? Ah, but its fun!  If you took the time to read this, then review it too, huh? It'll only take a few minutes of your time and I'll appreciate it a whole lot. **

**Tagg **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahoy! Here we go! Some more of this story! A little bit of action here, some shocking revelations and OO gasp Rikku uses a dirty word! What's Spira coming to? Auron's walking around as live as can be, and staring at some poor young woman that washed up on shore! Let's see where the adventure takes us today, matey!**

**I don't own FFX-2, or any of the characters therein. The story is mine, and the ideas and the conversation and the outfit and…you get the picture…**

Her eyes flickered open, revealing iridescent irises the color of her skirt. They rippled like water beneath her lashes. She gazed sleepily at him, blinking once or twice. Then her eyes flashed open, and she leapt to her feet. She stared at him, wide-eyed, with something akin to fear on her face. Auron stayed still, not wanting the woman to run away from him and into possible danger. She did not look capable of battling fiends, even the weaker ones here.

"How did you know my name? I think I'd recall seeing you." She jumped at the sound of his voice, her eyes going even wider.

"You...you even sound like him..." Her voice was a whisper, like she was talking to herself. "That's not possible..." She was backing up step by step. Auron slowly rose to his feet, but he stayed where he was. Her eyes never left his face, so she was now looking up at him. The woman only came up to his chest. He tried not to tower over her. She looked even smaller when he was standing. "We...we traveled together...on a pilgrimage..."

"I've never been on a pilgrimage. Again, how do you know me? I have no patience for liars." Indignation swept over her features, overriding the fear.

"Ok, Mr. Grump! I know a lot about you! You have a scar on your right arm. You got it from saving a little girl's kitten from a burning building and you keep it covered up so that no one will ask how you got it." Auron had gone from curious to alarmed. "And you sleep with your boots on. That way, you can be ready for an attack during the night. One time you had to run out into the snow, and your toes nearly got frost bite." She walked toward him now instead of away, pointing at the sake jug at his side. "That jug is never more than a quarter full at any time. And you never drink alcohol but for that stuff." A shiver ran down Auron's spine. The only person he had told those things to was Branton. His teacher would never willingly betray that knowledge. "You can spout off poetry as easily as you slice and dice a fiend, too. That surprised me more than anything else I managed to wring out of you." She was right in front of him now, arms crossed under her breasts and tapping one foot slightly. Her eyes, glinting in the faint moonlight, were still on his face. It was as though she was fascinated with it. His nose had been broken one time too many, but that had never provoked that much interest before.

"Your face though..." She reached out and touched his forehead lightly, tracing a line over his right eye and down his cheek. Her touch, light as it was, felt like it went right to his soul. Auron pulled her hand away with a quick gesture, but kept hold of it. She was still looking at him, only she was the curious one now instead of him. Her head was quirked to the side, like a cat trying to figure out why humans wanted to get into a confined space with a spray of water drenching them. A smile played on her lips as well. All trace of fear was gone, almost as if it had never been. "I'm glad it's not all scarred up. You were hot with the scars, but you look better without them."

"Who are you, and how do you know those things?" The words came out harsher than he meant them to. She frowned at him playfully before responding.

"You're still a grump, I see. Ask me nicely, and I'll tell you my name."

"Please tell me your name."

"That's better!" She reached up and patted his cheek with the hand not being held by his. "The name's Rikku! Pleased to re-meet you! And you were the one who told me all that stuff. You got annoyed with my questions one day and said that I had one hour to ask you questions. If I asked any after that, you'd tie me up naked in a tree and leave me there. You're such a meanie..."

"I would certainly not put you in a tree."

"Where'd you put me then? Huh? In your bed?" She smiled at him, and Auron could not tell if she was joking or being serious. It was an entirely more appealing an idea than putting her in a tree. For a moment, he considered it, but quickly turned his mind to other things.

"Are you saying you'd rather be there than in a tree?"

"You bet! I'd be all warm and cozy. Not to mention naked next to you, Auron." The first part of the sentence was spoken in the happy jaunt he now thought of as 'normal' for her. The last part, however, was spoken in a low, husky voice that made his breath quicken. Rikku went from bubbly to seductive in no time flat. Her clothing only added to the seductive quality, making him distinctly aware that she was less then half a foot away from him. Auron stepped away, dropping her hand before returning his gaze to her face. It seemed the safest place to rest his eyes. "Then again, you never did go for one night stands. Or any night stands. I guess the whole business with Biltha ruined the idea for you, huh?"

This time, Auron did not stare at her in shock. He practically leapt over to her, and grabbed an arm, twisting it behind her back in a painful grip. Rikku gasped in surprise, momentarily stunned by his actions and the pain he was causing. The hand not gripping her arm held a dagger to her throat, the edge pressed so close to her skin that a drop of blood emerged.

"What have you done to Branton to get that information? If you've harmed him, I will make you regret it." Rikku remained still in his grip, painful as it was. He knew men to cry from the pain he inflicted, yet here she was, not even flinching. Her breathing was faster, but that was the only clue he had that she was aware of her situation. "Answer me!" he yelled, pressing the knife closer.

"I don't even know who Branton is. And if you don't let me go right now, I'm kicking your ass so hard you won't be able to sit comfortably for a week!"

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Rikku. Now answer!"

**Again, its different for me. I'm liking it more and more though. **

**Do review this if you've taken the time to read it. Good feedback is hard to get in this day and age. **

**tagg**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahoy there mates! I'm just updating like there's no tomorrow! . There IS a tomorrow, isn't there? Hehe. Yeah, I know, the title doesn't seem to have anything to do with the story right now, but it will! Just not yet! It'll all tie in together. Let's see what I've got happening next! **

**I don't own FFX-2 or any of the characters…blah blah blah, I say that every time. Meh. Everything else is mine. **

Instead of answering in words, Rikku hit his nose with the back of her head, forcing Auron to loosen his grip just enough for her to escape. She did not, however, run away. Instead, she turned to glare at him hard enough to make a fiend curl up like a beaten dog and whimper. Then she was attacking him like a whirlwind, striking him fast and much harder than he had thought her capable of. Some of the hits were hard enough to send him reeling. He fought back, of course, but she was so quick, he had a difficult time getting a hit on her.

"Accuse ME of hurting someone? THAT I DON'T EVEN KNOW! Lemme tell you something, SIR Auron. I don't lie. I don't hurt people to get information out of them either! Unlike a certain person standing in front of me! And for another, you also told me that you have nightmares. About a woman, kneeling over you, killing herself so that you'd live, only you're too weak to stop her. All you can do is watch as she falls over, lifeless."

Auron stared at her, motionless. No one, not even Branton, knew of those nightmares. He saw them as a sign of weakness, something to be hidden away from enemies lest they use it against him. How she knew, was beyond him. Auron had that nightmare nearly every night as a child, and most nights as an adult. Even thinking about it terrified him. He was still staring at her when Rikku attacked him again. Auron let her get the hit in, but grabbed her waist with both arms, pulling her down with him as he fell. She had been in the process of spinning away from him when he had grabbed her, so she had her back to his chest. Auron made sure to break their fall as much as he could. A small sound escaped her lips despite his efforts.

"Truce." Auron said, his face next to Rikku's neck as he wheezed from the blow to his abdomen. He waited for her nod before loosening his grip, allowing her to get away from him. She stayed where she was though. Auron could smell the blood on her neck, and felt a stab of guilt. He had not meant to hurt her. No man who can call himself a man would attack a woman so. True, he had thought her to be an enemy, but he was not one to draw blood unless necessary. "How...do you know of that nightmare?"

"I told you! You let me ask you questions for one hour and that was one of them. I remembered you had woken up late one night in a huff, and took over my watch. I wanted to know why."

"I've never told a soul about that nightmare. Not you or anyone else. And I've never met you before now."

"Look, I don't know why you don't know me either! Or why you look younger! I know you told me, and that you died. Died. As in dead. As a door nail. An unsent, keeping a promise or two to your friends. You...went to the Farplane after we defeated Sin. And now you're here in front of me, well, behind me, breathing on my neck and with your heart racing and ALIVE. Why else would I freak when I saw you?" Rikku turned around, so that she was sitting on his lap sideways. "Oh! Look at your nose! I think I broke it...I'm so sorry"

"Don't be. I'd have done worse in your situation."

"Here, lemme fix it. This'll hurt for just a sec..." Rikku placed one hand on the back of his neck to hold his head still, and the other on his bleeding nose. With one quick movement, it was set back in place and the pain was gone. Auron opened his mouth to thank her, but was distracted by the glowing orb that materialized in her cupped hands. It looked like water, swishing about itself. It had a gentle blue glow to it, one that put him at ease. Rikku was concentrating on the orb, her face relaxed and calm. Her eyes were half-lidded, as though she was nearly asleep. He had seen the expression on the faces of monks during meditation. So he refrained from moving or making a sound lest he disturb her.

Auron took the opportunity to examine her closer. She could have been a statue out of a legend. Not one of the innocent beauty, but of the knowledgeable beauty. One how knows more than others give her credit for. One who knows more about those looking upon her than they realize. He could see her, walking from the sea, surrounded by white cresting waves, as the onlookers stared in awe.

He also noticed where his hands were and where she was currently sitting. His hands sat on her hips in an all too familiar way. Her skin was soft enough to make him want to stroke it for no other reason than to feel it under his fingers. Her scantily clad breasts were in view, making it all the more difficult to keep hold of himself. It was as though he was a teenager again, unable to control his body when it came to women.

"Here..." Rikku said, her eyes opening all the way and resting on him. "Brace yourself; it'll be a bit of a shock."

"What will be a shock?" Auron dragged his eyes from her body to look at the now free-floating water orb as it went up and over his head. As he looked up at it, it fell, drenching his hair and sending a shiver through his entire body. It felt like he had been dunked in ice water. Then he realized that he no longer felt the soon-to-come bruises and that his face and nose were free of blood.

"That!" Rikku giggled at him, causing him to narrow his eyes at her. "Hey, I can't help it if it's cold like that! At least you're healed up now! That trick won't work for me though..." Rikku now looked at her left wrist, the one he had used to hold her arm back, and saw the bruises beginning to form on it. "You're so mean! Hurting me like that..." She was pouting at him, and it made him feel like the lowest of fiends. His face must have shown his guilt, because she cupped it in both hands, lifting his head up to look at her. There was still a pout about her lips, but she looked more concerned for him than her wrist. "Hey, it's ok! I'm not broken or anything, and I've had a LOT worse happen. Nothing a potion won't fix, so stop with that sad face. You're making ME feel guilty and I didn't even do anything!"

"I apologize for that, Rikku. Truly. There wasn't a need for you to be hurt like you were."

"Didn't you hear what I said? No more sad face! Or I'll have to do something drastic!"

"That has nothing to do with it. And I doubt you could do something to shock me more tonight."

"Don't be too sure of that! I'm FULL of surprises! Hey! How bout you make it up to me by getting me a potion to fix this? Then we'll be even for me fixing you up! Deal?"

"That's all you want? A potion?"

"Well..." She wriggled a little to get herself more comfortable in his lap, something that made it very difficult for him to remain still. "You could always give me a little kiss." Her arms wrapped around his neck before he had time to realize what she was doing. Rikku looked up at him, her face inches away from his own.

"I...don't even know you."

"You don't want to kiss me?" This was said with a look that almost made him believe that the world was ending. It was followed by a dramatic sigh. "It won't hurt or anything...but if you don't want to, I understand..."

Auron did the only thing he could do in the situation: he kissed her. Not deep kisses, but a brief meeting of lips, like the stroke of a feather against one's skin. For all that it was brief, it sent a shock through him. It went down his spine and all the way to his feet. Then it was over, and he was looking at her as a soft blush crept over her cheeks. Wearing clothing that revealed more than it covered up did not faze her, yet she blushed after he kissed her. Auron felt a smile tugging at his lips, the first smile since before leaving Bevelle.

"Will that suffice?" He was secretly hoping that it would not.

"For now, sure. Although, I'll go for another one and you can forget about the potion."

"Then I'd say this is all a dream and that someone slipped me a sleeping potion."

"I'm real! And don't say I'm a dream...I don't want to disappear..." A sad, almost haunted look crossed her face. She closed her eyes and shook her head slightly, trying to rid her mind of unwanted thoughts. Auron had done much the same while pacing the island.

"Yes, I think I'd have woken up after the first punch you gave me."

"Hehe." The giggle suited her personality well. It was not the thoughtless giggle of women who were trying to seduce, but of humor. "I bet! Although, I wonder, when was the last time you slept? I bet you're tired! You should go to sleep."

"I don't sleep much. I only need-"

"Four hours to function properly. I know. Sleep is good though. It gives you energy and makes you un-grumpy."

"If you want to rest, I'll take you back to the village."

"Nope. You're the one with bags under your eyes, not me! But can we go up to the cliff, where there's grass instead of scratchy sand? It's better to sit on. No sand in the pants."

"You're not wearing anything to get sand _in_."

"Are you saying you don't like my outfit? I think it's pretty! You do too, if how many times you stare at me is any proof. Hell, I'd stare at me too if I could! I'm just super pretty!"

"You have to get off my legs before we can go anywhere, you know."

"Oh but I'm so comfy...ok fine! I'm getting up" It took all Auron's self control to let her stand. "Need a hand?"

"No." As he stood up, he found himself looking down at her face. He had forgotten how small she was. "Shall we?" Rikku walked ahead of him, leading the way toward the forest paths. As he watched her, he wondered just what had possessed him to kiss her. She tugged at his attention even now, when she was paying him no mind. Her step was sure and unafraid of anything that might cross their path. There was no fiend on Besaid that could best him, perhaps she knew that. Or perhaps she truly could fend for herself despite her appearance. She could certainly fight against him well enough. As it was, no fiends came upon them on the short trek through the forest to the cliff.

It offered a picturesque view of the reefs and lagoons on Besaid. The waters were almost still here, only a gentle lapping of water against the bare rocks below. Stars, reflected on the water and in the sky itself, made the night's dream-like quality more tangible. They twinkled brightly against the black sky, like so many diamonds set against a black cloth.

"Much better!" Rikku sat down near the tree edge instead of the cliff face. The tree she was in front of had roots that would make a comfortable chair for anyone who noticed. She had gone straight to that tree and sat down, patting the ground next to her. "Come on! I don't bite! Unless you want me to, that is."

"I don't doubt that. You've been to Besaid before I take it?" he asked while sitting. The grass was thick and plush, almost like a carpet. He wondered briefly if the islanders had cultivated this spot, or if it was a natural phenomenon.

"Yeah, my cousin used to live on the island, before I got her to join us on our airship. I'd visit her a lot, you know, catch up on things, cause we'd never really had a chance to before. I hadn't seen her EVER until she was sixteen. We wandered the island, finding all the neat places and hidden away treasures."

"Airship? You're Al Bhed then."

"Yep yep! That's not a problem, is it?" She looked at him wistfully, the hope that it did not matter written plainly on her face.

"No. I even know some of the Al Bhed language. I wasn't aware they had re-discovered an airship."

"Well, at least we had one where I'm from. Where you're dead and all. But I'm glad you're still alive here, where ever here is..."

Unable to think of anything to say, he remained quiet. Rikku was silent as well for a time. Then she started to hum softly to herself. It was not a tune he recognized, yet he was familiar with it. As he listened, Auron gradually became relaxed, sleep pulling at his eyes. Before he knew it, he was fast asleep, the song echoing in his ears.

**So, I'm wanting to know what happens next! Are you? I hope so, cause this is pretty neat. If you read this, then review it please! **

**tagg**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ahoy, mates! Sit back and rest your peg-legs, while I tell ye a tale of the fair ocean blue… Uh…hehe. Got carried away there. . Sooo, Auron fell asleep…and now let's see what he'll do when he wakes up with an unusual pillow! **

**(Did some editing, and changed one or two things! Read it! Lol It'll come to play later on in the story. It won't be terribly important, but it'll be a touching, dramatic scene.)**

**I don't own FFX-2, or the characters…you know the drill…everything else is mine. **

Auron awoke to the smell of the sea and the sounds of birds announcing the sunrise. He felt oddly rested. There had been no dreams that night, no nightmares. Only the memory of a song came to mind when he tried to remember if there had been dreams. It was serene, laying on the soft grass and listening to the world wake up. He laid there for a moment, before opening his eyes to the dawn light.

It was not the light he saw first, though. What his eyes showed him was a leg. A very shapely leg, but a leg none the less. He sat up quickly, turning to look at the owner of the leg. She was smiling at him, waiting for a reaction.

"Morning, Sir Sleepy-head! Sleep well?"

"Rikku." The nights events came back to him, which explained why he had slept outdoors, but not why he had used Rikku as a pillow. "I...hadn't intended to..."

"Use me as a pillow? Hehe. I know, but I thought you'd like that better than the ground."

"It isn't proper."

"Neither is drooling on my thigh while you were sleeping, but you don't hear me complaining! You really should learn to relax, Auron. You'll turn into a big lump of grumpy old man if you don't."

"And you're here to change my wicked ways? How kind of the fates to send me a savior in the guise of a scantly-clad woman." Her smile brightened slightly, amused by his comment. "We should have gone back to the village. Fiends roam the forest here."

"Duh! But, fiends don't attack me if I don't want them to. Either that or they count me as friend. I dunno which. All part of the magic of the dress spheres!"

"Dress sphere?"

"See this?" Rikku held up her arm, revealing a thick bracelet that he had not noticed before. "This holds all my spheres, and lets me change into them whenever I want. Different outfits have different powers. I just like this one a whole lot, so I didn't change out of it."

"Why didn't I see that last night? You weren't wearing it then."

"Sure I was! Its not made to be seen, really. It kinda hides itself from view. Its really neat though. I'll show you all my outfits sometime."

"Are they all as...revealing as your current one?"

"Most of them. Its an edge if I have to fight some lame-brained, throw-back-to-the-darkages guy. He's too busy looking at my chest, wondering why it is my boobs don't fall out of it, to watch out for an attack. Besides, they're cute and fun to wear."

"Indeed. What, exactly, is this one called? I've never seen its like, even in Luca."

"Its a mermaid! So awesome, too! I can breath underwater, which is so much better than having to surface every hour or two, I've got an affinity for water, I can talk to any fish or sea animal more intelligent than a trout, a really, REALLY cool trident to fight with, armor and poison. Neato, huh?"

"Hmm. And the ability to keep fiends away."

"Yup yup! And its pretty, too."

"Yes, it is. Distracting as well." He considered what would happen if he had to face her in combat before meeting her. He would most likely be distracted long enough for a hit, one that could end up fatal. "An intelligent design."

Rikku was about to respond when several voices became audible from the beach. She got up from her seat, which Auron thought she had not moved from at all, and brushed of the back of her skirt. This action caused her skirt to rise slightly, giving him a view of the rest of her thighs. It was a brief view, but Auron chastised himself for continuing to look.

"Who's voice is that? The calm one, without the accent?" Rikku was going through the greenery to the far right edge of the cliff. From there one had a full view of the main beach. Auron followed, wondering why she was sneaking around instead of simply going to the people and asking their names. She moved silently, and without leaving much of a trail for anyone or anything to follow. Such talents were odd for Rikku to know, it seemed to him.

"...I still don't like this, Wakka."

Rikku inhaled sharply, her eyes rivited at the group of men below. Auron looked as well, and found three of the islanders conversing. He knew all three, though why they were at the beach just after dawn was beyond him.

"The one in the robes is Lord Braska, the island's summoner. The other two are brothers, Wakka and-"

"Chappu...Braska...how are they still..." Auron frowned slightly at her tone. It was the same one she had used when seeing him for the first time last night.

"Do you know them too?"

"Uh-huh...and Wakka. But Braska and Chappu...they..."

"Had the same fate you seem to think I had? They're right here in front of you, Rikku, as live as I am."

Auron stood up, to much hissing and cursing from Rikku, and jumped down from the ledge. It was not far, only half again his height, but it startled the group of men. The look of relief on their faces was almost comic when they saw who it was that had dropped in on them.

"Sir Auron, you startled me." Braska said, taking a deep breath. "Are you still wandering the beaches? You never came back to the village last night."

"Somewhat, my lord. I apologize for worrying you, and for surprising you. Although you've startled my friend more, I think."

"You're friend?"

"Yes." Auron turned around and addressed the ledge where he knew Rikku was still hiding. "Are you going to come down or not? It's rude not to introduce yourself. Or are you afraid of heights?"

"Oh! I'm not afraid of heights, you big meanie!" With that, she jumped down. Rikku stood up and glared at him, hands in fists at her side. Auron smiled at her, which only infuriated her more. "Don't make me clobber you..." She said with a dark look. Just before he thought she would break and hit him, she noticed the others staring at her. Rikku squeaked and hid behind him, peeking over his shoulder at them. She had to stand on her toes to do so. A great deal of physical contact went on, with one of her hands grabbing his coat and the other on his chest. He resisted the urge to put an arm around her.

He moved his head to see what the islander's reactions were instead. Wakka looked confused by her behavior, while Chappu stared at her in a way that made Auron's hackles rise. _Jealous, Auron? You barely know her, and yet you're ready to hit someone for looking at her. _Lord Braska, however, had an entirely different expression. It was as though he were seeing a ghost.

"Lord Braska, are you well?" Auron moved slightly towords him, leaving Rikku out in the open. She stared at him, not with fright but with wonder. Braska, on the other hand, paled at the full view of her.

"Layna..." The summoner moved forward, tilting Rikku's head up with a finger so that he could look at her face. "No...not Layna...but you could be her twin...or her daughter."

"Layna was my mom's name. She died when I was born...how do you know her?"

"Hmm...no, you are not her, or her daughter. Layna was my sister-in-law. She departed for the Farplane five years ago. It's uncanny how you look like her." Braska shook his head in disbelief and stepped back from her. "Forgive me. I am Braska, Summoner to the Isle of Besaid. My companions are Wakka and his brother, Chappu." The other two nodded when their names were mentioned. Rikku waved at them, and smiled. It was a true smile, for all that she had been scared moments before.

"I'm Rikku. Nice to meet you!" Braska gave her a sharp look, but said nothing else.

"Hey, not to interrupt or nuthin, but we got things to take care of, ya?" Wakka and Chappu had left off blatently staring at her to look nervously at the ocean. "You're lucky nothin' bothered you out here, Auron. There's a nasty fiend in the waters. Nearly killed the crew of the Liki when it attacked."

"Ya, it's huge. We gotta take care of it before someone gets hurt." Chappu added.

"Fiend? In those waters?" Rikku gave them a puzzled look and went to the tide line. She hummed something, and waited for a moment. Then she smiled and put her hands in the surf, cupping them carefully around something. Rikku walked back to them slowly, humming slightly at her hands. "There's no fiend in the water."

"There is, ya! A dangerous one. What else attacks ships without cause?"

"I'm telling you, there isn't a fiend. There's a big animal out there, but not a fiend. And you'd be stupid to go attack it."

"So, what? We let it go on hurting people? That's crazy, ya?" Wakka said.

"No, but if you attack that thing, something a lot bigger is going to get here in a hurry. That animal is a Kraken. A baby Kraken. And if you hurt it, and its mother comes running, you can say 'Bye-bye!' to this whole island."

"That thing is the size of the Liki! You call that a baby!"

"Uh-huh."

"And you know this by looking at water? Gimme a break..."

"You really are a dunderhead. I don't see things in water that aren't really there. I'm talking to this little octopus." Rikku held out her hands slightly for Auron and the others to see. They all gasped at once, though Auron resisted the impulse to knock the creature out of her hands. It was a tiny creature, a tan color with blue tinted rings covering its body. The Bluering was one of the most poisonous animals on Spira. One bite, and paralysis sets in. After that, all the muscles simply stop working. Including the heart. "He's a smart one, too. The Bluerings usually are smarter than most. He says that the Kraken is just beyond the reefs, where the water's deeper." Rikku walked back to the water's edge and gently placed the octopus down. "I'll go find out why theres a baby Kraken here, but you guys have to stay out of the water."

"No." Auron had beaten the others to it. "You stand no chance against something that can take out a boat."

"Awww...worried about me already, Auron? That's sweet." She reached up to pat his cheek with one hand. "But I'll be fine. The only they they'll do is get that thing worked and call Momma on our heads. Besides, it doesn't belong this close to the surface. You guys should be more worried about what can seperate a baby Kraken from its mother and drive it to the surface. They HATE sunlight."

With that, she went into the water.

"She's nuts...pickin' up a Bluering and then jumping in the water with it still nearby. That thing'll kill her for sure."

"The Kraken, or the octopus she had? And I would put you in the same category of 'nuts' for going after that thing with only two of you. And isn't Chappu engaged? What would Lord Braska say to her? To the village?"

"Hey, there's no one else who can fight that thing but us! We supposed to just sit back and relax when the next boat from Kilika gets busted up? No way!"

"Please, stop this." Braska interrupted. Wakka crossed his arms and scowled at the ocean. "Auron, why didn't you stop her from going alone? She's putting herself at great risk. I would have felt better if at least one of them had gone with her."

"My lord, you would have an easier time stopping a chocobo stampede than to stop her from doing anything. She can handle herself." _I hope. You had best come back to shore whole, Rikku._

**Weeeeeeell, mates? What do you think of this stirring sea tale? Review this, and I'll make ye an honorary Cap'n! **

**Cap'n Tagg**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ahoy, mates! If you didn't re-read chapter 4, do so! It's a small detail, but I think it's worth it to re-read it. . This one is short, but if I keep going, it'll be too long. I HATE long chapters. And this would be REALLY long. So, here's a short one. **

**I don't be owning FFX-2, or any landlubber character therein. But, mark my words, matey, if ye go after me story ideas, I'll make ye walk the plank, I will! Yarr!**

Auron stood on the beach, conversing with Braska while the brothers tossed a blitzball back and forth. He knew Braska was curious, but too well mannered to ask personal questions. Auron had mentioned no one from his past during his stay at Besaid, yet here he claimed someone as friend.

"She made you smile. I've never seen you smile outside of little Yuna's presence before."

"Rikku has that ability." He was not sure just what he should or should not say about her. He had claimed her as friend, true, yet he knew almost nothing about her. Bending the truth would not hurt matters as they stood, so Auron decided to save Braska the time and effort of prying information out of him. "She's also...an old friend. I haven't seen her in some time until last night."

"Is she from Bevelle? I remember you saying that's the only place you've ever lived."

"No. I'm not sure where she's from, to be honest. You never quite get to ask her many questions about her past. She won't volunteer it any more than I will. She's Al Bhed though."

"Al Bhed? With eyes like that? I wonder where she got eyes like that from if she's Al Bhed." Auron shrugged in response. "I don't mean to pry into your affairs, Auron. I'm curious about her, that's all."

"I know, my lord. Just remember that she's as much a mystery to me as she is to you. Perhaps more so to me than to you." Braska gave him a look that he could not decipher before turning back to watch for Rikku's return. Auron sighed. "Go ahead and ask, Lord Braska." Braska chuckled lightly.

"Very well then, I will. Is she your lover?"

"No."

"A simple answer. Do you wish to be her lover, then?"

"Who wouldn't?"

"That, my friend, is a very good question. You're quite good at evading answers. I won't pry anymore, Auron. It's just the way you act around each other seemed to be on a more intimate level. Most people won't even get that close to you, let alone glare at you with that behemoth of a sword you carry."

It was the truth. The local people tended to keep their distance. They were polite, but none of them except Braska's family had been willing to bridge that distance. The air he carried was one of a soldier. He did not bask in the sun or 'ooh' and 'ahh' over the island's beauty. He ventured into the ocean and the lagoons, but never in view of other people. Auron was not a Blitzball player, but he could swim a fair distance, and at reasonable pace. It would add to his already growing mystery. Why would a monk, even a former monk, learn to swim?

"There's precious little that woman is afraid of. I'm not one of those things."

"I can see that. But why did she seem afraid of me?"

"You seemed more afraid of her, if you don't mind my saying so."

"I don't mind. She looks like Layna, my sister-in-law. Layna's story...is a sad one. Her second child, a girl, died three days after birth. Nothing the healers did could help the baby. It was horrible to behold, Auron. The baby screamed and screamed as though in pain, and only stopped when there was no more energy left in her little body. Layna and her husband never slept during those three days. When the child died...Layna blamed herself. She took her own life a week later." Braska shook his head sadly at the memories. "I can't imagine that...having to bury both mother and child, and so close."

"And why did you start when she introduced herself?"

"The baby's name was Rikku. It's an odd coincidence, don't you think? The same name, the same mother's name. They even look alike. If she had been Yuna's age, I think I'd have run screaming back to the village, gathering everyone into the temple with me."

"You give yourself too little credit. You'd have tried to send her, not run away."

"I'd like to think so, but -"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!"

Wakka and Chappu were staring at a ball of water, floating at head height, moving right for Auron. He moved in front of Braska, hoping to protect him if it was some kind of attack. The ball stopped a short distance from him, hovering silently. It seemed to be waiting, without any sense of hostility. Auron reached out with his un-gloved hand and touched it on impulse. Something told him he should touch it, that it was not an attack. His finger hit the surface of it gently. The ball rippled and pulsed with blue light, then settled. Then, the ball spoke.

"Auron?"

**Ooh! It's getting good! Poor baby Rikku's mom! And poor Rikku in general. Even in another world, (seemingly) her mom is STILL dead. Man, that's got to suck. And who'd have thought Braska would be such a nosey nose? I still think Braska's outfit makes him look like a beetle or some type of insect. **

**Review if you took the time to read it, please. **

**tagg**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ahoy, mates! Its Cap'n Tagg, here with another tale of the briny deep! Thar be danger in the waters, lads. Ye'd best stay out of the waters. Plenty o' things thar worse than a shark…**

**I'm too into the pirate thing. Hehe. Anywho, so, Auron got a talking ball of water. Let's see what it says! **

**I don't be owning FFX-2, mates. That there is all fer SE, not the likes of a briny old sea cap'n. The tale do be mine, though.**

"Auron? Answer me, you big lump of grump!"

"Rikku?" Auron stared at the floating ball in front of him with awe. It sounded like Rikku talking to him. Her voice sounded like it was being projected, and it wavered slightly. Braska had walked around him to get a better look at the strange phenomenon. He was gratified to see Braska was just as surprised as he was. The two brothers had come closer as well, both with their jaws slack.

"Finally! Is Braska still there?"

"Yes. He's right beside me. Why?"

"Does he know how to swim? I can't hear anyone but you, so you get to be the middle-man." Auron looked to his companion, who nodded.

"I can, but not as a blitzball player."

"He says yes, but not as you or the blitzers can."

"Good! Take him to the far lagoon, the one with the high cliff walls. Its-"

"Not easily accessible. I know. What's at that lagoon?"

"I'm bringing the Kraken there. It's hurt! I can't heal him enough, but I can't leave him alone long enough to change! Braska's going to have to help him." Distorted as it was, she almost sounded like she was crying.

"No way is he going in the water with that monster!" Chappu cut in before Braska could say yea or nay. His brother nodded his agreement.

"I'll see what this is about, I think. Thank you for your concern, but I'm not going to leave some poor creature to suffer when I can help it." Braska turned back to Auron. "You know the way, I trust? That lagoon is not easy to get to."

"Yes, I know the way. Rikku, we'll be there."

"Great. Hurry! He keeps crying..." With that, the ball shrunk in on itself and disappeared. They all stared at it for a moment in silence. Braska was the first to shake himself out of the short reverie.

"Let's go, Auron."

"Yes, my lord." They both stared off, Auron in the lead. He would be the one to take care of any fiends they happened into on the way. Wakka and Chappu followed them shortly. They could do nothing to dissuade Braska from helping the Kraken, but they would make sure no harm befell him on the way to the lagoon.

The trek was traitorous. Not because of fiends, but because of the geography. The land itself had sudden rises and dips in it. The forest was dense when one left the paths, and the ground slick with dead leaves and moisture. Roots appeared from out of nowhere to trip the unwary, while giant leaves or ferns blocked the view of the forest floor.

The forest ended abruptly at a cliff overlooking a large, deep lagoon. The entrance was too narrow for a ship to pass through, and the water currents at that part of the island were dangerous. More than one shipwreck littered the sea floor there. The cliffs surrounded the lagoon, keeping it dark and cold despite the tropical temperatures. Some of the locals theorized that there was a natural spring there as well, which feed cold water into the lagoon. A small fringe of grass barely a foot wide marked the cliff face. Vines and other hearty plants grew on the cliff itself. A web of green and a splash of bright colors from flowers gave a stark contrast to the hard rock.

None of the group stared at the lagoon.

They stared at what was occupying the lagoon. A giant creature, larger than a Behemoth, was in the waters. Long tentacles writhed around it. The body was black that faded into a deep green, while the tentacles were of a lighter green, but still dark. Multiple eyes blinked, but not in unison. It looked as though it were some kind of monstrous flan with gangrene. Overall, it was a horrifying thing to behold. A gaping hole opened under the eyes, which turned out to be a mouth with a green, slime covered tongue in it. As they screwed up their faces in disgust, it made a sound.

It was a unlike anything they had ever heard. It almost sounded like the wail of a bereft child combined with a wounded dog and the roar of a Chimera. It was a cry of pain. No one could deny that. It was short in duration, but it felt like an eternity to those who were listening. When it stopped, they shuddered and took a closer look at the Kraken. The tentacles were for the most part limp in the water. A few of them were much shorter than others, like they had been cut off. The creature's body sagged down, even underwater as it was. Discolored patches of red marred its body while two long slashes went across its 'face' and down the length of its body. It was a miserable, terribly hurt creature before them, not a loathsome monster or fiend.

It cried out again, making them all wince, and reached out a tentacle somewhere to its left. Rikku was there beside it in an instant, caressing the Kraken's head while the tentacle wrapped around her body, pulling her closer. Auron sucked in a breath at this, vowing silently to end the creature's misery if it harmed Rikku. The creature seemed to settle slightly at her touch, the water rippling as it moved further into the lagoon. Once in the shade of the cliffs, it seemed to give a sigh of relief. Rikku disengaged the tentacle gently, and swam to the surface.

"Braska! Get down here! Can't you see he's in pain!"

**Oh, the poor Kraken! I feel so bad, making it hurt like that! Oh, but life can't be all cookies and tea, can it? Review, please! All kinds of people hit this story, but I've had reviews from…TWO people! Come on, help out old Cap'n Tagg…**

**Cap'n Tagg **


	7. Chapter 7

**Ahoy, mates! Here we be, a crew fit for the best o' boats! We'll be the terrors of the literary seas, we will! Are ye with me, lads? **

**Yeah…so, Auron got a talking ball of water, and they all went on a little walk to this lagoon where the Kraken is at. Let's see what else befalls our crew, I mean characters. **

**I do no own FFX-2, that do belong to Square Enix. The story do be mine though. **

Auron turned to where Braska was already removing his heavy robes and boots. He was a surprisingly fit man under the robes. He had a body most would assume belonged to a warrior rather than a summoner. The resources needed for summoning took a toll on the body. It had to be in superb working order so that it would not be drained after a summoning. He could fight as well, as Auron had discovered. Not to any extreme, but he could defend himself when the need arose. Braska hesitated for a moment at the cliff edge.

"Are you sure it knows I'm coming?" Auron thought it was brave of him to ask that instead of 'Is it safe?'

"He knows! I told him you're my friend, and that you can make him better. He's just scared. Nothing's ever hurt him before."

"Alright." With a nod, Braska made a perfect dive into the water. Auron watched nervously as they both swam up to the Kraken. It was still an animal, after all. Animals often turned on their own friends or masters when injured. The awaited attack never came. Braska extended a hand to the creature, one of its tentacles reaching out and touching his hand. After that, he was right next to it, closer to the mouth than Auron wished him to be. He came up for another breath of air, and then cast a healing spell when he went under again. It was a powerful bit of White Magic, no small feat to accomplish underwater.

Auron watched as the wounds on its face healed, and the tentacles became whole. The pitiful moaning had stopped, and it remained still and silent for a moment before experimenting with movement. Once it realized that it was indeed free of pain, it made an entirely different sort of noise. It was a series of clicks and whale-like moans. The sounds echoed in the lagoon, amplifying it.

Then, Braska held out his hand again to the Kraken. It was met with a tentacle and several clicking sounds. After that, he surfaced and swam back to area where Auron and the others waited. Rikku left the Kraken and swam to Braska. How they were to get back up the cliff was anyone's guess. They had no rope, and the rock face was devoid of hand holds. The few spaces that could support a toe or finger hold were occupied with plants.

"You'll have to catch us! I'll send Braska first!"

"What?" In answer, there was the sound of rushing water, and Braska was flying up to them on top of a column of water. He was nearest Wakka and Chappu, so they caught him before he hit the ground. The man looked slightly shaken from his 'flight'. He sat down quickly. Auron started to ask if he was well, when the same sound of rushing water caught his attention. This column of water held Rikku at its peak.

It was something that should have been a statue, or painting. The water spiraled upward, ending in a high fountain that sent water spraying in all directions. The individual drops acted like prisms, catching and enhancing the sunlight. Rikku was at the center of the fountain, wet hair gleaming, with a brilliant smile on her face. Then she was tossed high in the air, flying slightly forward before beginning to fall. The column of water disappeared and Rikku fell into his arms. Her momentum nearly caused him to fall, but he kept his footing. Rikku pulled away from him slightly, grinning.

"Thanks." She kissed his cheek quickly before going over to check on Braska. Auron watched her go, wondering what had possessed her to do that in front of a Summoner. People were generally against any type of romantic display around them or the priests. Rikku left Braska and came back over to him. "And thanks for getting Braska here."

"He was the one who decided to come here."

"Still," Rikku took a step closer, speaking quietly so that the others could not hear. "You trusted me to be telling the truth. You don't even know me."

"I know you enough." She smiled at him then, and he had he been the type to fidget, he would have done so at that moment. "If you wanted to harm me, you'd have done so while I was sleeping." The smile on her face widened slightly.

"Well, I thought about dropping a coconut on your head for drooling on me, but you looked so cute and peaceful I just couldn't do it."

"If you had, I'd have retaliated by throwing you bodily into the water, with the coconut following you." Rikku narrowed her eyes at him, and Auron felt a grin pull at his lips despite his best efforts to remain expressionless.

"Oh really." She said it like a challenge. "And what would you do if I drooled on you, Mr. Grump?"

"That depends on where you were drooling." It was out of his mouth before he could stop it. He watched her eyes widen in shock at his words. Auron was shocked himself. He had never said such a thing to a woman before, let alone in the presence of a summoner.

"Did you just make a sexual innuendo?" She sounded shocked and delighted at the same time. Her eyes danced merrily beneath their lashes.

"I said nothing of the sort. You're the one with filthy, impure thoughts." His comment was rewarded with a peal of laughter.

"Care to let us in on the joke, Auron?" Braska asked while wringing the water out of his hair not three steps away from them. He looked innocently curious, making Auron wonder just how long he had been standing that close to them. Rikku saved him from answering, her laughter still threatening to burst out.

"Well, I doubt you'd find the idea of a Malboro and a Chimera getting it on as funny as we do. It was one of those 'you had to be there' moments." Auron was amazed to find Braska chuckling at the idea.

"Yes, I doubt it, but the idea has merit. How is our young Kraken doing?"

"Hmm? Oh, he's happy not to hurt or be in the sun anymore." Rikku suddenly got serious, frowning toward the water. "I still don't like it."

"Don't like what?"

"I don't like the idea of something that can hurt a Kraken, let alone separate one that young from its mother. An adult is over three times larger, and nearly invincible to boot. They're poisonous too. The minute one gets attacked, that's the first line of defense. It'll kill anything in about five minutes. So, what could hurt an adult so badly that its baby runs away with wounds of its own, and survive one of the most potent poisons in Spira? A mommy Kraken will die defeating anything that hurts its baby." She had crossed her arms and furrowed her brow unhappily.

"He was telling me what he saw. Not that he knows a whole lot, cause he's still a baby, but it makes me...uncomfortable. A Big Thing, as big as Mommy, froze him in place with a goo that burned him, and he cried out to Mommy. She came and pulled him free, while the Big Thing screamed and slashed at him. Then Mommy attacked it, telling him to get far away. So he ran away, and kept on going cause he could still hear them fighting and screaming. He was at the surface by that time, and the sun came out, making him partially blind. A strange thing on the surface of the water came right over its head, and it was making so many noises like the Big Thing it scared him and he attacked it. Then he went into the darker water, and I found him. He was so happy to find someone he could talk to, and he was so hurt and crying so much and bleeding and..." Rikku looked ready to cry at the memory. "My healing magic isn't strong enough to deal with that much injury. I almost didn't get him here..."

"That thing can TALK!" Wakka and Chappu said in unison. Both had been silent until now.

"Of course he can talk! Krakens are almost as smart as humans!" Rikku replied heatedly. Her glare made Chappu wince and Wakka rub the back of his head uncomfortably. "Just because he looks different doesn't mean he's not smart or doesn't have feelings! He could even learn human language if he was given the time and chance. I swear, if I hear one more thing out of either of your mouths degrading him I'll hang you from the peak of Gagazet by your underwear so that I can bludgeon you with blitzballs and raw potatoes!" If anyone else had made that threat, Auron would have laughed. Wakka and Chappu both nodded vigorously, making placating noises. Rikku glared at them for a moment longer before looking away.

"So, you're telling us that there is a powerful fiend lurking in the depths of the ocean?" Braska said into the silence.

"Yeah. But...like I said, an adult Kraken is almost invincible. The only thing that could hurt one would be Sin."

"Sin?"

"Yeah, Sin. Great, big, fish-looking thing, harbinger of death?"

"What are you talking about, Rikku? How can sin be a fish of all things?"

Rikku's head whipped around to Braska, disbelief written on her face.

"You've never heard of Sin?" The question was timid, as though she were afraid of the answer.

"No. Have you, Auron?"

"No I haven't my lord." Rikku turned to face him then, her eyes pinning him to the spot. Auron could finally understand why a mouse froze when confronted with a serpent. It took a great deal of will power to keep his eyes locked with hers. Finally, she closed her eyes, rubbing them with her hands.

"No Sin... _knayd, zicd knayd. Drao tuh'd ghuf fryd Ceh ec...fryd'c haqd? Dra syacdan'c tuh didic yht tu dra rimy?" _Both Auron and Braska broke out laughing. Rikku jumped, then frowned at them. The frown turned to a glare, which only made them laugh more. By the time her hands were balled into fists, Auron was nearly doubled over. Braska was much in the same boat.

"Keep, laughing Braska...or she'll kill us both..." Neither of them stopped until Rikku was doing nothing but glower at them. Braska wiped tears from his eyes as Wakka and Chappu looked at them as though they had both lost their minds. Auron straightened, only to find Rikku glowering specifically at him, arms crossed under her breasts. It nearly set him to laughing again.

"I'm glad you find this funny, Auron. And to think I even apologized for hitting you! We'll see if I ever do that again."

"You have my sincerest apologies, my lady. I beg your forgiveness." Auron knelt at her feet, still holding in laughter. Braska started laughing again, but Auron wisely stayed silent. "Shall I kiss the ground at your feet? Or shall I steal the stars from the sky for you?"

"I'll settle for a single star, thanks. And you'd better deliver it before the start of Blitz season!"

"As you wish, my lady. Is there aught else I can do for your pleasure? My heart fails me at displeasing you."

"Hmm, not right now. But I'll keep you posted. Rise, Sir Grump, and start figuring out how to get me a star."

**Yar, here be the translations from Al Bhed. **

**_great, just great. They don't know what Sin is...what's next? The maester's don tutus and do the hula _**

**Thought the idea was pretty clever myself…a maester doing the hula…specially that girly-man Seymour…movingrightalong! It's getting interesting, don't you think? And a joke? From Auron? The grumpiest man ever? Why are you shocked? I think the man's hilarious. Not to mention hot.  Review please! It keeps me going. More chapters come quicker when I know you people like reading this. Thanks! **

**Cap'n Tagg**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ahoy, mates! Cap'n Tagg's here with more tales from the briny deep! Lol This one's short and sweet, cause the next few are going to be longer. Plus, its just a good place to end it. Anyway, here we go, on a voyage upon the bottomless blue…**

**Oh, and thanks to Angel and K-Jane and NotYouOnlyMe for being the ONLY ones to review this story. gives some cookies And Angel, thank you for the prizes! holds q-tip high**

**I don't be owning FFX-2, nor any landlubber in it. I just use them for my own devices. **

With Rikku's humor restored, they could converse without fear of having a ball of water mysteriously fall on their heads. Not that the other's present knew she could do that, but it was something they laughed nervously about when Auron made a reference to her ability to control water. Rikku sat at the edge of the cliff, taking turns watching the Kraken and Auron. He wondered why she continued to give him curious looks when she knew things about him that no one else did. Braska noticed this as well, but did not make any mention of it. Auron had a feeling Braska was not done 'prying' by a long shot. It would not be now, true, but the moment Braska got him alone, Auron would drown in the questions and 'looks' Braska was so good at.

The Kraken had moved around very little since being healed. It seemed to find the sunlight distasteful, and stayed near the cliffs where it was darker. It continued to move its tentacles as though it were making sure they really were healed and well. Every now and then it would make a clicking noise, but was otherwise silent.

"He'll be asleep soon." Rikku said, smiling.

"Good, that way he'll stay out of trouble. But, my question is this: what do we do about him? We can't leave a creature that size trapped in the lagoon. One of the islanders would happen upon it, and there's no telling what could happen. What if the mother comes here looking for it? You said earlier that it could destroy the island."

"Yep. Mommy would just drown it with the water surge from coming above water. Either that or she'd just poison everything, making it impossible for anything, and I mean anything, to live here."

"Have you any suggestions, then? I must return and tell the others something."

"Hmmm..." Rikku bit her lower lip slightly, thinking. "I'll go check it out. I'll send Sir Grump over here one of those messages like before. But you should go and tell the other's not to go near the water and stay in the village."

"No offence, but you're no match for something that big, ya?" Wakka said, still giving Rikku nervous glances.

"I can kill anything, no matter how big. Nothing's immune to my poison. I just need one little hit and they're dead in the water. Pun intended." Auron chuckled. Bad jokes were one thing that always got a laugh out of him. Braska smiled, but remained silent. Wakka had a skeptical look on his face, and Rikku sighed at it.

"Watch." Rikku reached out to a weed growing nearby, when a strange sound filled the air. It sounded like diamonds being scratched together between layers of sand. It made Auron's skin crawl to hear it. The out stretched hand changed color, becoming green, with what looked like scales and claws where her fingernails had been. They were a deep, sickening shade of green. Auron checked himself from taking an involuntary step backward. She touched the weed with one of those claws, not even enough to move a leaf. The plant shriveled up immediately, turning black and smoking. It took less than three seconds. While the others stared, Rikku shifted her hand back to normal, the accompanying sound making Auron's spine twitch. She shook her hand when she was done. "That always feels weird."

"We're gonna go with you, ya? I'll never be able to live with myself if we let you go alone against that kinda thing." Chappu nodded agreement with his brother. Rikku gave them a smile. Chappu looked down, while Wakka just rubbed the back of his head again. It would take a stronger man than Auron not to melt when one of those smiles fell on him, but it still made jealousy rear its ugly head when he was not the one receiving that smile. He had no claim on her. Yet, the more time spent in her company, even with others present, made him want that claim more and more.

"Thanks, but you can't go that deep and come back up alive. Krakens live on the ocean bottom, miles underwater. I think you'd pop after five hundred feet. I'll be alright. I just hope Mommy's still alive and kicking, else you'll be raising a baby Kraken in your lagoon."

**So, short and sweet. The next ones are longer and more involved. Lemme know what you think!**

**Thanks, **

**tagg**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ahoy, mates! Here we go! This one is longer, and more fun. Its sweet at the end too.  **

**I don't' own FFX-2, nor do I want to. The idea and story are all mine. Enjoy!**

No one liked Rikku going alone into the depths of the ocean. There was no other solution to the problem except to send the Kraken back down alone, and even Wakka could not say he wanted to do that. It was just a baby, after all. Rikku had been amused by their concern for some reason. She was already two hours gone, having reassured the Kraken before going. It was sleeping now, and Rikku had said it would stay that way for at least a day if uninterrupted. Auron was still at the cliff, watching over it. Braska and the others had gone back to Besaid to warn the village. They would return to the cliff later on.

None of the indigenous wildlife seemed willing to come anywhere near the Kraken. Not a rustle of greenery was seen or a single sound heard. Not even the fiends came near. It was a welcome relief not to worry about being attacked from behind. Auron sat on the thin line of grass, thinking, and waiting for Rikku to return.

_What in the world possesses me to act that way around her? She's just a woman after all. _Yet the more he thought about it, the more he wondered. He finally came to the conclusion that he would probably never know. There was no single thing he could pinpoint, or any combination of things. Even his thoughts were affected by her. They kept going back to her, or the things she said or did. _She isn't even around me, and I'm thinking about her. Yevon help me, I can't control my own thoughts._ Auron had always been able to keep focused no matter the circumstances. Then, here came a stranger, and she tugged at his thoughts and kept him off balance with nothing but her presence. Even the memory of her had the same effect. He was not sure he liked it, yet he craved it, craved her.

He did not notice when Braska returned with Wakka as a guard until Braska cleared his throat politely.

"Forgive me, my lord. I was lost in thought."

"You often are, my friend. You do realize that you needn't call me 'lord' anymore."

"It isn't proper to address you so."

"I'll never break you of calling me that, will I, Auron?"

"There's always the possibility, my lord. I'm sure it will happen. How did the village react?"

"They are all either in the temple praying, or in their homes. Chappu stayed with them incase anything should arise. Not that there is much to do if it's a water surge. Still, having a warrior there is calming."

"You should have stayed in the village with them. They would feel better with your presence."

"There is nothing I can do there that the priests can not do better. And I may be needed here." Auron nodded his head in agreement. "I take it there's been no word from her."

"No. No word. And he hasn't moved at all since she left." He said, pointing at the sleeping Kraken. "I don't like this at all. How are we to know if something has happened to her?"

"Waiting is never easy. At least we don't have to act as baby-sitters as long as he sleeps. An amazing creature. He was terrified of me when I jumped in the water. Something that size was afraid of me. Amazing. He really does talk, too. Not that I understood it, but it was incredible to hear."

"Yes."

"Auron." He looked over as Braska sat next to him on the grass. Wakka was tossing a blitzball to himself, trying his best to ignore the creature in the lagoon. "Do you know why she made a reference to 'Sin'?" Auron frowned slightly at the question.

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Because, while I was at the village, I gave the temple histories a quick glance. There was an ancient copy of a scroll from nearly a thousand years ago, around the time of Yevon's founding. I saw it years ago and only just now remembered it. It made a reference to a Summoner, put to death, for trying to create a summons for his own purpose. Some of the text was so faded or damaged that I couldn't read it, but after that, it said something about 'Sin'. Not a sin of the soul, but Sin, like a name." He gave Auron another one of his looks before continuing. "How did she know about something not even the high priest knows of? Who is she, Auron?"

"That's a question for her, not me, my lord. I know nothing of her past beyond her being Al Bhed." _And the fact that Braska, Chappu and I are dead where she's from. That she knows my secrets when I've never met her before. But I'm not telling you that, Braska. Not when it puts her in possible danger. The temples don't like people to know the truth behind the teachings. And if she knows something then they'll want her silenced. _

"I've asked Wakka and Chappu not to say anything about her, or what she said. I've no intention of turning her in for questioning, Auron. Who ever she is, she needs to be warned. The priests here are more easy-going than in Bevelle or Djose, but she shouldn't go around spouting things like that where others can hear her. We need to have a talk, and not about your personal business. I want to know why she knows about this 'Sin' thing. She can't be protected if we don't know, Auron."

"I agree. There are things I want to know as well." _But I'm not going to ask them in front of you, or anyone else. _"You'll have to be prepared for her not to answer you, Lord Braska. I can't, and won't, force her to answer."

"I know. But I'm counting on her having some sense in the matter. I want to keep her safe, not put her in danger."

"And if what she knows is dangerous in itself? If telling us puts us in danger? She's been on a pilgrimage. She won't put a summoner, even if it's one she isn't Guardian to, in danger."

"I'd think a Guardian like her would have been noticed."

"If only for her clothing. She has other outfits. Perhaps she wore one of those during the pilgrimage."

"Perhaps. I won't be dissuaded from this, Auron. As I said, I want to keep her safe. Some one who has such empathy for a Kraken is one I want to keep around as a friend and ally."

"Indeed. Just be pre-"

"Wha... Where'd all the pyreflies come from?" Wakka said, staring at the multitude of glowing orbs rising from the ocean beyond the lagoon entrance. Auron jumped to his feet and looked not at the pyreflies, but at the rising water line. It was much higher than before. Auron cursed under his breath and made his way through the forest to the entrance of the lagoon for a better view. The water was indeed rising in the open ocean, a large bump forming where the pyreflies were centered around. Suddenly, the surface broke, revealing a gigantic fiend, loosely shaped as a fish, but with three horns on the top of its head and a jaw lined with teeth that must be larger than he was. Eyes large enough for him to walk through were rolled back in its head. Long appendages ended in talons. It spasmed several times, creating waves that would destroy anything near sea-level. Which was everything on Besaid. Auron turned to yell for the others to get to higher land, when a strange thing happened.

The waves never reached the shore, or even the shallow waters. They stopped as though there was a wall blocking their path and doubled back to their origin. The water in the lagoon stopped rising as well. When the fiend was finally gone, the water level stayed where it was even though there was another swelling of water near where the fiend had been. A booming 'click' resonated through water and air alike. A response came from nearby. The baby Kraken was awake and clicking and moaning excitedly. Auron watched as a truly enormous creature broke surface close to shore. It was another Kraken, like the baby in the lagoon, but three times as large. The deep booming sounds were coming from it.

This was the Mother Kraken. It loomed overhead, eyes blinking furiously in the sunlight as it made its way toward the lagoon. Long scars marred its body, presumably from fighting the fiend. The baby was practically chirping with delight once it laid eyes on its mother. Auron thought it even hopped a little. The mother finally reached the entrance, and the baby went out to its mother, happily twining tentacles and clicking like a mad thing. The mother boomed back at it, and turned several eyes on Auron, then Braska and Wakka. None of them moved. Then, it reached out to Braska, just as the baby had done. The end of the tentacle was little more than two feet from Braska, unmoving. He saw Braska swallow, then slowly reach out with his hand to touch it. A few booms and a short hum from the Kraken, and it was on its way back to the deep ocean, baby in tow. They watched it go, fascinated by its size.

It took some time for the water level to drop back to normal once the Krakens were gone. There was no sign of Rikku, and that worried Auron more than the appearance of the mother Kraken. Auron returned to where Braska and Wakka were standing.

"I think we ought to go to the beach. Rikku might not be able to return here."

"Yes." and "Ya." were his replies. The way back to the beach was much easier than getting to the lagoon. The path was already trampled and nearly clear. They arrived to find Rikku waist deep in the water, slowly trudging to the shore. She was grasping one arm to her chest, and blood leaked into the water from it. Red colored her side as well, running down from her arm. Auron was running to her before the idea could be suggested.

By the time he reached her, she was struggling to walk. Her skin was gray from exhaustion instead of the tan he was used to seeing. Auron stopped her from walking with his hands on her shoulders. Rikku looked up at him, taking several seconds to recognize him before collapsing. He swept her up in his arms bridal style and carried her to the beach where Braska was waiting. Auron knelt down on the wet sand, still holding Rikku. Her head lolled against his shoulder, but she kept a firm grip on the arm against her chest. She did not relinquish it until Braska used a minor Cure spell on her. Her skin was white instead of gray, and she moved of her own accord, letting Braska take her arm.

Auron winced at the sight of it. Her arm was bruised to the bone, with the flesh so badly hurt it was broken open and bleeding. She cried out when Braska gently touched it, turning her face against Auron's shoulder. He held her tightly against him, trying to offer what comfort he could.

"It's broken. Shattered is the word I'd use, actually. She should be passed out from pain alone. Well, here we go." Braska had been speaking to himself, a habit he had when assessing what Healing magic was required. It was not always comforting to the one being healed. He never closed his eyes when casting magic like so many mages. He said it impeded his will to make it work if he did not see who and what he was healing. Auron watched as the arm was healed. Nothing seemed to happen at first, then the broken flesh healed, and the bruise faded into a memory. Rikku stirred, looking over to Braska.

"_I wish...you were there, when Mama died...Uncle Braska. You'd have...saved her." _

"Hush now. I'm not through healing you yet." Braska continued with the healing after giving Rikku a puzzled look. Rikku sighed when he was done, but did not offer to move. "It'll be best for you to get your energy back naturally. I can heal your wounds, but your energy is another matter when you're as exhausted as you are. I insist that you do nothing more than eat, sleep, and relax for the next few days."

"I can deal with that." She laid her head back on Auron's shoulder and closed her eyes. "I'll get up in a minute."

"You'll do no such thing." Auron lifted her from the sand quickly, causing Rikku to squeak and grasp his coat in a tight fist. "Shall we return, then my lord?"

"Yes, we shall."

"Hey! I can walk!"

"You can barely keep your eyes open, let alone walk. I'd rather you didn't fall off one of the bridges on the way back." Auron said. "I'd have to jump after you if you fell, and I detest leaping off of cliffs or high places." Rikku laughed softly.

"You'd jump after me? That's sweet, Auron." She closed her eyes again, smiling. Sleep soon took her, though she did not relax her grip on his coat.

**Happy ending? For now, anyway…hehehe, I'm so devious! **

**Review if you read this, please! Thanks a heap.**

**tagg**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ahoy, shipmates! Here's another chapter in my dramatic story! lol I've been busy, so sorry about the no updating thing. I DO have a life, believe it or not. : ) So lets go and see what's in store for my avid readers today! **

**I don't own FFX-2, or any of the characters therein. I just use them for my own devices. **

"Is she asleep, Auron?"

"Yes."

"Good. She needs to rest as much as possible." Braska sighed and continued. "I feel an enormous amount of guilt. She could have died before getting to shore."

"She's much stronger than she appears, my lord. Rikku is quite capable of taking me out in a fight if she really wanted to."

"Can she now? How interesting." Auron could tell Braska was baiting him. He wanted Auron to volunteer information rather than drag it out of him. He was not going to play along. Wakka was not someone he wanted to hear personal information or secrets. Wakka was a good man, but he spoke before he thought. That habit often led to trouble. "And she makes you laugh as well as smile. An extraordinary woman."

"Yes." That seemed to be his favorite answer for Braska's questions. So long as the man kept asking yes or no questions, he would be safe with one word answers. It would be amusing to see how long Braska would keep asking them.

"Are we going to play a game of one word answers, Auron? You're very good at it, but so am I."

_That didn't take long, did it? Remind yourself, Auron, never to underestimate Braska in the future. _

"Yes." Braska laughed at his answer, as did Wakka. No fiends had accosted them so far, which while not unheard of, was unusual. Rikku's ability to repel fiends must still be in effect. It was a relief not to worry on the way back to the village. "My lord, I've told you before, I know next to nothing about her past. I do know that she prefers grass to sand, and has a very rude left hook."

"She got a good one on you, ya?" Auron nodded in response, giving Wakka a laugh at his expense. It was good natured jibbing, so Auron did not mind it. He had not realized until just now how he missed being able to poke fun at the few good friends he had had back in Bevelle. Branton always had a way of making the most cutting and embarrassing remarks. No one was free from them, not even himself, so no one took it to heart.

"Do you often get in fights with her? It seems ungentlemanly of you to do so." Braska put in.

"Well, that happened to be one of the first things on our agenda when we met. And believe me, she gave more bruises than she received. I'm quite lucky she's able to heal non-lethal wounds, else you'd have been fixing a broken nose."

"She broke your nose? You shoulda ducked, brudda!" Wakka laughed again.

"Hm. I'd expected her to do much worse than that with a knife to her throat."

"You have a strange friendship with her." Braska was walking beside him, his eyes resting on Rikku's face. "I'll have to warn Mari about her. I don't relish hearing my wife scream. I still can't believe the resemblance to Layna." He shook his head slowly. "Uncle Braska...why would she say that?"

Auron decided not to answer him, mostly because he did not know the answer. He had one of the kindest, most selfless people in the world in his arms, and she was a complete mystery to him. Had anyone claimed him to be dead, he would have knocked them out and taken them to the temple for healing. Yet, she claimed it, and he believed her. Auron did not know why he believed her, but he did.

_Maybe I just don't care if she'd insane or not. I feel relaxed and excited around her at the same time. I can't think of a better thing than to touch her, or kiss her. Granted, I've only kissed her once, but I hope to do so more in the future. _He had never wanted to physically or mentally be with a woman as he did with Rikku. His previous thought was evidence enough of his desire for her. Not that there were no romantic interludes in the past, but none of them had caught his attention as Rikku did.

The rest of the way back to Besaid Village was in silence. It was nearing sunset when they arrived. No one rushed out to greet them. It was to his benefit they were not accosted. The rumors about him would be doubled if people saw him carrying an unconscious woman into the village after a threat to the entire island. Auron shook his head and followed behind Braska and Wakka.

"Auron, I think it would be best for Rikku to stay out of sight for the time being. At least until the people calm down enough not to think ill of her."

"Yes. She can stay with me for a day or two. What?" He asked after getting another 'look' from Braska. "It's safer than her being in your home, Lord Braska. Too many people come and go there. No one bothers me here. And rumors will start regardless of what you tell them. Besides, I'm the one she came here to see." _That's what I want you to think, at any rate. Forgive me for lying to you, Braska. At least until she's decided what to tell you. _

"True. There is no one here who will contest you on being a gentleman. And you're right, rumors will abound regardless. Yes, and I can warn Mari not to scream when she sees her. I'd suggest you go now, and get her settled before anyone ventures outside and chances a look at her."

"And don't worry, ya? We're not gunna say anything about her!"

"Thank you." He nodded at the two men, and headed off to the house he was occupying. At first, he had paid for his lodging on the island. Then the villagers found out that his wanderings around the island lowered the fiend population, making it safer than before. They had refused to take his money after that, saying that as long as he helped with the fiends, he was welcome to stay as long as he wished. It left him with a dilemma of sorts, because fiends collected money to them, and Auron had defeated so many that his pockets were overflowing. He donated most of it to the temple, where it would do the most good.

It was a modest house, but it had all the comforts of home. Not his home, but it could be someone's home. The living room was made for comfort, with a plump sofa and chair facing the doorway and a large, plush rug covered the floor. The only wall hanging was a large mirror set in a leather frame. The fireplace nearly took up an entire wall and shared a chimney with the kitchen. The kitchen was off to the right and the bedroom was down a short hall.

Auron had to carry her sideways through the bedroom door. The room was as sparsely decorated as the living room. He preferred it that way. Another large rug covered the floor here as well. The bed took up most of the area space, leaving a walkway to access the dresser and the bathroom. He would rather have a smaller bed, but he had become accustomed to the comfort of this one. His few belongings were in this room as well. Multi-colored rocks sat on a shelf, and a sword stand occupied the corner near the bathroom. A piece of ivory, carved to look like running wolves, sat on the dresser. Nothing else in the room was his but clothes.

He laid Rikku down gently, and spent some minutes removing his coat from her grip. He kept hold of her hand longer than was necessary, examining it. It looked tiny in his hand. She had calluses on her palms, obviously from weapon work, and a few scars in an interesting pattern across the back of her hand. Despite the calluses, her hand was as soft as the rest of her skin, and the scars were difficult to see unless one was looking for them.

"I got them when a vial I was using exploded."

Auron jumped at the sound of her voice, heart racing in his chest. Rikku giggled softly at him and sat up. She had to lean on one hand to stay upright. Dark circles surrounded her eyes, and he could see the muscles in her arm trembling with fatigue.

"I was trying not to wake you."

"I know. You tickled my palm, and it woke me up."

"I apologize. Is there something I can get for you?"

"Water? And a spare shirt? So I don't have to sleep naked and torment you?"

"I'd think you would want to torture me." Auron said as he pulled a cream colored shirt from the dresser and handed it to Rikku.

"Oh, I'll torture you, just not now. I'm too tired. Just you wait a few days."

"I look forward to it." Rikku gave him another curious look before she turned her attention to the shirt in her hands. Auron exited the room before she decided to change in front of him. He made a detour to the living room where the fire was burning low and removed his sodden boots to dry. The fire cheered up considerably with the addition of another log. He hung his coat to dry on a rack as well.

Upon entering the kitchen, his stomach announced that it had remained empty for far too long. He grabbed the first thing he could, which turned out to be a tropical pear. It was much sweeter than its regular brethren, which he preferred, but it was food and his stomach demanded that he eat something. By the time he had a glass filled with water, the pear was gone and he reached for another piece of fruit. This one was a regular apple, bright red even in the dim light.

Auron returned to the bedroom, taking bites out of the apple on the way. He knocked and waited for her answer before entering. His gaze remained on the floor, but he was still eating the apple.

"You can look up, you know. I'm not naked, promise." Even her voice sounded tired. He waited until the water was safely on the bedside table and had swallowed a bite of apple before looking up.

He was more surprised by her appearance than if she had been naked.

The blue streaks in her hair were gone, as were the iridescent eyes. Her hair was still blond and unbound, framing her face in a way that made his hand itch to brush it to the side. Her eyes were the biggest change. Bright green eyes looked back at him, the pupils swirled. It was the mark of a true Al Bhed to have those eyes. Very few possessed them. Even in the dim light, they were as enchanting as the iridescent ones. The borrowed shirt was large on her, making her look smaller than she really was. Rikku sat there and blinked at him several times while he stared at her.

"Something wrong? Is my nose green or something?"

"No. You look... different."

"Oh. I turned the dress sphere off. This is what I really look like."

"I like your eyes better this way." Rikku smiled at him then, and he felt one tugging at his own lips as he finished the last bite of his apple.

"Good. I like my green eyes." He watched her grasp the water glass carefully and take several gulps before laying down with a sigh. He turned to leave her in peace when she spoke again. "Auron, will you stay with me? Until I fall asleep?"

Auron was about to say no, when he looked back and saw her face. She almost looked frightened. Of what, he had no idea, but he could not in good conscience leave her, so he nodded his assent.

"Am I allowed to change clothes first, or must your wish be fulfilled right this minute? I'd rather not get sand or muck in my bed."

"I can wait a little. Just don't take too long. Or I'll come looking for you." It was an empty threat, and he knew it, but he changed clothes quickly in the bathroom. He emerged to find Rikku curled up on her side, just as he had found her on the beach. The blankets were pulled up almost to her nose. Her eyes were still open, looking at him. It was nearly full dark by this time, and he could barely make out the green of her eyes. It was tempting to simply lose himself in them, but he could see her eyelids trying to stay closed.

The only place to sit was the bed itself. Rikku was taking up a fraction of the bed, so he had plenty of room. He smiled to himself, and lay on the bed beside her. He used one arm to pull her close so that her back was to his chest. After a moment, she sighed and managed to wiggle closer to him.

"I missed you holding me..." She said in a sleepy voice.

"I was holding you all the way from the beach."

"Not like this... _oui gabd sa fyns uh Kykywad, nasaspan?_" It was mumbled, but Auron had been listening closely. "Hmmm..."

Auron held her long past the time she fell asleep, wondering how 'he' had kept her warm on a mountain. He could think of several delightful ways to keep them both warm on a snow covered mountain. His mind toyed with ideas for a short while, then turned to the events of the day. If he did not know better, he would have said that the day was a dream.

His thoughts eventually turned to the woman sleeping beside him. He still had no idea who she was, or where she came from. He did know that she had an alarming affect on him. He said and did things around her that he would have hit any one for doing in front of a lady. Always the perfect gentleman, Auron had been the man fathers trusted with their daughters unsupervised.

_It's such a bother being a gentleman at times. _

He remembered the look on her face when she had asked him to stay with her. Rikku was so undisturbed by most things, including having the man who held a knife to her throat use her as a pillow, yet she wanted him near her to stave off some unknown fear. Auron spent quite some time pondering what could frighten a woman such as this. The answers he came up with were not comforting.

**And that's the end! For now. I have half of the next chapter done, so, be ready! Review if you read this, please. It'll take only a minute! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Ahoy, mates! I've been working on some other projects for the past few days, so sorry this is late in getting up! Hehe. I really like this chapter. I hope you do too! It's another short one, but the next few will be longer: ) **

**I don't own FFX-2, nor any of the characters therein. My twisted little mind just uses them for its own devices. **

He was nearly asleep when he heard Rikku cry out. It startled him so much that he fell from the sofa, hitting the floor with an audible 'thud'. Auron followed his instinct to roll quickly to the side, which was meant to help avoid any weapon strike or attack. Instead of enemies, his head found the corner of the coffee table. He was biting off curses while rising and running to the bedroom.

He quickly scanned the room, finding no one there but Rikku. She had kicked off the blankets for the most part, leaving only one leg covered. Sweat beaded on her forehead as she moved fretfully. She did not wake when he said her name, so he touched the back of her right hand.

It succeeded in waking her, but also earned him a blow to his chest. It was involuntary, just as her jerking away from him was. Here eyes were wide with fear, and she did not seem to recognize him at all. Her body shook and heaved with panting breaths.

"Rikku. It's Auron." His words were quiet, just as they had been when she woke on the beach. He watched as sense overrode the fear in her eyes, and she began to relax.

"Auron." Rikku stared at him for a moment before starting to crawl over to him. He met her half way, seating himself on the bed, one leg still on the floor. She practically climbed into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. Her face was against his chest, preventing him from seeing her expression. Rikku's whole body trembled and her hands were ice cold on his skin.

"It's alright now, you're safe." He said into her hair, as he held her. Eventually, she stopped trembling and relaxed agianst him. Auron began to disengage her arms from his neck, but she tightened her grip, preventing him from doing so.

"Don't leave. Please. I don't wanna be alone. Please don't leave."

"I won't leave you. You'll be more comfortable under the blankets." She allowed him to remove her arms from him then, but she did so unwillingly. She sat on the bed, shaking like a frightened rabbit, while he put the bed clothes to rights. Rikku latched onto him again when he came back to sit with her. "Here. Lie down." He met with no cooperation on her part. Auron sighed mentally, and laid down himself, thus taking Rikku with him. There seemed to be no end to the inappropriate situations when it came to Rikku.

"I don't suppose you would like to tell me what you were dreaming about?" She shook her head in response. "I thought so." She needed to be distracted from her fears. Just how he was to do that, he did not know. Jokes seemed out of place at a time like this. She might think he found the situation humorous. His mind traveled back through the day's events once again, searching for anything that might be of use. His mind lit on how she seemed surprised when something inappropriate came out of his mouth. "You could always come up with plans to torment me when you're feeling better." Rikku's head lifted, and he could feel her stare at him. It was a shame he could not see her expression beyond her eyes. "Now would be prime opportunity. You've got me in bed, wearing nothing but boxer shorts, and not putting up any kind of resistance. What would you like to do?"

"You're kidding, right?"

"No, because I know you don't have the strength to move very much, so it's reasonably safe."

"All I'd have to do is take this shirt off."

"You would have to let go of me to do that, so it's out of the question. What else?"

"Out of the question? You don't know me very well, do you?"

"As a matter of fact, I don't. You could enlighten me."

Rikku sat up, letting go of his neck, and pulled the shirt over her head, letting it drop on the floor. It was a good thing the room was dark, else his eyes might fall out of their sockets. She laid back down, stretching herself along the length of his body with her head on hallow of his shoulder. He could feel her breath against his skin, and feel the rest of her as well. Auron's arms wrapped around her on instinct, and he cursed himself for it. He stared at the ceiling, willing himself not to lose control.

"What do you want (yawn) enlightened?"

"Well," _Think about blitzball. Think about blitzball. _"What is your favorite color?" That was safe ground, if anything.

"Bright yellow."

"What are your hobbies?"

"Besides tormenting you? (yawn) I play the harp and collect ancient spheres."

"The harp?"

"And guitar, but I'm better at harp..."

"Will you play for me, one day?"

"Uh-huh...sure..."

He was not sure when she fell asleep, but Auron continued to stare at the ceiling. Sleep was a long time coming to him, but it finally came. His last thoughts were on the last play of the Goers vs. Psyches champion match two years ago. And how one of the cheerleaders from the sidelines morphed into Rikku...

**Isn't Auron just the perfect gentleman? And look what Rikku does to him…I couldn't be more proud of her! lol Thanks for reading! **

**Cap'n Tagg**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ahoy...meh, I'm just not into it. Sorry this hasn't been updated, but first I was in NY, and then my idiot of a now EX-boyfriend breaks up with me. I'm not in the mood to deal with much of anything. Well, I could deal with a nice Sam Adam's Boston ale or four. **

**Not my game, not my characters. Square Enix owns those. Just my story. **

It was just before dawn when he woke. Everything was still, even the air. Morning was Auron's favorite time of day. It signaled an end to his nightmares. Oddly, there had been no disturbance in his sleep. Two nights in a row without waking in a cold sweat, shaking from fear and heartache was a blessing that he had never had. Two nights in a row of sleeping in physical contact with Rikku. No other explanation presented itself for the lack of nightmares but her presence.

Rikku was still sleeping, still with her head on his shoulder and hand on his chest. It took him several minutes to realize why his hands felt bare skin: she was not wearing anything. He should recognize the impropriety of the situation and leave immediately. He should never had let the situation come to pass. Yet it had, and for the first time in his life, Auron did not care about the repercussions or the dishonor that would come to pass if they were caught. He was in bed, laying next to a nude woman that was not his wife or lover, with himself nearly in the same condition, and he made no move to leave.

Rikku stirred slightly, mumbling something he could not quite catch.

"What was that supposed to be?" he asked quietly.

"Too early..."

"Only if you're lazy."

"Callin' me lazy...I'll kick you when I'm all th' way awake..."

"You can always go back to sleep, you know."

"You'll move soon and wake me up again. You and your early morning practices..." She yawned and stretched at the same time, then laid her head back down on his shoulder. "Crazy to wake up this early for practice..."

"Then why not go back to sleep now? I can slip out while you're awake."

"Cause I like to watch you practice."

"Watch? You don't use a sword, what can you glean from watching me practice?"

"Idiot. I said 'watch', not 'learn'. And I can too use a sword. One as big as yours, and one that's probably the size of Masamune."

"Forgive me for doubting that until I see it. You don't look like you could lift a sword at all."

"Appearances can be, and usually are, deceiving. You didn't really think I could hurt you in a fight, did you?"

"A good point. But again, why do you watch my sword practice?"

"Cause," Auron could feel the smile growing on her face, even though he could not see it. "I like to watch you move. It's incredible how you swing that club of a sword around like it was a little stick. Put streamers on the end of it and you could be in a parade."

"I'll pass on that, thank you. Swords are weapons, not toys."

"It'd be pretty though. You'll have to show me how to do those sword routines, cause the ones I know are different."

"It would be my pleasure." Rikku lifted her head and rested her chin on his chest, smiling at him. "What?"

"You're different. From the Auron I knew. The one I knew would never be in bed with me while I'm naked."

"Well, I've never done such a thing. This is new to me."

"Good. I'd have to get all jealous if you had."

"Haha! Nothing to be jealous of, Rikku. As you've mentioned before, I'm not one for one night stands. Or any night stands."

"I don't know if I should be happy or sad about that."

"Disappointed, are we?"

"Actually, no. Usually men only want me for my body. Its nice to be around someone with restraint."

"I can't say that I blame them. You're quite beautiful. Believe me when I tell you that it's taking a great deal of restraint to keep my hands to myself."

"I won't mind your hands wandering. Promise."

"I think I will go and practice, before you wear down my resolve not to act like a barbarian."

With a sigh, Rikku slid away from him, allowing him to escape from her clutches. She was stopped short when Auron's arms would not let go of her. They were, in fact drawing her back against him. He watched with amusement as she tried in vain to get away. She gave up, in the end, and laid back down against him.

"I thought you were getting out of bed."

"I will. I want to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"Why do you blush when I kiss you?"

"What...what kind of question is that?" Rikku asked, sitting up. She made sure the blankets were still covering her, but the motion still revealed quite a bit of skin. Auron ignored it for the time being, opting to sit up himself and surprised her with a kiss. It had the desired effect of making her blush. "I don't know why I do. Does it really matter?"

"I suppose not. Now I'll get out of bed. You stay here and rest."

"Why don't you stay here with me?"

"I can't wield a sword in here without damaging something. Besides," he said, levering himself out of the bed, "you are too distracting. I need to concentrate to do the routines correctly."

"If you can't do them with distractions tugging at your mind, then you aren't doing them right anyway."

"You still need to stay in bed and rest, Rikku. You're exhausted."

"Ok, fine, if that's what you want."

Rikku pulled the blankets back up to her nose, covering everything but her eyes. She curled up into a ball, just as a child would do. It was endearing, and completely fitting her personality. Auron stood and watched her for a moment before pulling on his clothing and exiting the house, sword in hand.

He used an open area behind most of the houses and huts for his practice, so that no one could accidentally come upon him and be harmed. Some of the villagers would come to watch him regardless, but they kept a healthy distance from him. Some of the moves he used required wide arcs or leaps with the sword, taking up all of the available space. No one wanted to get in the way of him or his blade, so they stayed far on the sidelines.

The clearing was empty, as it always was that early in the morning. The few warriors on the island had their own training ground, often watched over by teenage girls that twittered and giggled the entire time. That was something he wanted to avoid at all costs. The very last thing he wanted to do was deal with a gaggle of the girls that were 'crushing' on him, as they put it. There were already a few of them, batting their eyes at him, trying to shower him with gifts of home made embroidery or baked goods.

That was the reason he used this out of they way clearing to do his morning practice in. It was surrounded by jungle and required trekking through dirt or mud to get to. Most girls stayed away. Usually, the only people who came to watch him were men. The older ones looking back on the past and wishing they had become warriors, or the young men who wanted to become warriors. No one asked him for lessons, or even did more than nod at him when he looked their way. The warriors did not offer to spar with him, or ask for his advise in training.

It suited Auron perfectly. He had always been a loner, even when still a member of the warrior monks. His few friends accepted that, and did not pressure him to join them for outings. Being alone was calming. Where as being in company reinforced his belief that most people were either foolish or ignorant. Yes, being alone was much preferred.

He let his mind rest while his body took over. It was well trained, after all, and he no longer needed to think about what move came next in a series. The first moves were slow and graceful, leading into faster and faster sets until he was nothing but a blur to anyone watching.

By the time he was done, Auron found an audience. A few men were there, and also a group of young girls. Most of them were the ones that had a 'crush' on him. They looked distinctly unhappy and glared at him accusingly. They were also standing near the exit of the clearing, partially blocking the path. He sighed to himself, and went to leave the clearing. One of the girls put herself in his path, arms crossed and frowning.

"Why didn't you tell anyone you had a wife!"

"Excuse me?"

"Don't pretend! You're wife is here, in your house, and you never told anyone you were married!"

"Where-"

"Auron." His head turned to see the speaker, and found Rikku standing behind the girl in his path. Her clothing was in keep with island fashion. She wore a yellow bikini with a skirt that barely deserved the name, along with a multi-pocketed belt and a multi-colored scarf that fell almost to her feet. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail, held back from her face with a blue bandana. _She must wear things like this just to get to me. I wonder if she even realizes how provocative that is. _

The girls turned to look at her too, and they all glared angrily at her, but only at first. The glares turned into concerned frowns as they continued to stare at Rikku. She looked like the living dead, with black rings around her eyes and her skin so pale she looked like a invalid. Rikku wobbled where she stood, unable to keep straight upright on her own. Auron pushed past the girl in the path and came to stand next to Rikku, offering his arm for support. She took it, leaning on him slightly.

"You should still be in bed."

"I know. I just wanted to watch you practice." Rikku winked at him, and nodded her head at the group of girls behind them, still staring.

"You should still be in bed. If you wanted to watch so badly, I could have carried you here."

"I can walk, you know."

"Shall we go then? You need to rest more before venturing out on your own." Rikku sighed, but she started to walk back to the village. Auron kept at her side, helping to support her on the way. Once they were clear of those watching, he asked "What is all this 'married' business about?"

"Shhh. I don't know. I heard those girls outside your little house, and I thought I should come and save you from them."

"Why were they angry?"

"Cause they think you're married, and that ruins all their daydreams about you falling madly in love with them and bearing your children."

"Ridiculous. I'll break Wakka and Chappu's heads if they started this."

"Oh, don't get all grumpy. I don't think they're THAT stupid. You're kinda scary when you're mad. No one wants to piss you off."

"So why didn't you just tell them the truth instead of reinforcing the idea?"

"Look, I couldn't think of anything clever to get you out of the situation." Rikku was wilting as they walked, leaning more and more on his arm and stumbling a little. "Would you rather be back there with that gaggle glaring at you? Having them ask questions you can't answer without turning yourself into a hypocrite? Here I am, trying to save your honor, and you argue with me about it...ingrate."

"There's no honor in living a lie."

"There is if it keeps people from getting hurt."

"There are other ways than lying."

"So the truth is always happy and good? I'd rather tell a little girl that she won't die today, even if she was going to. What would you do then, Auron? Tell her that it's dishonorable to lie? That she'll be dead in a matter of hours?"

"That has nothing to do with this situation."

"Whatever. I'm too tired to debate it with your thick skull. Sort out this little rumor on your own."

Rikku lapsed into silence for the rest of the walk to the house. Curious people peeked out from windows and doors as they passed through the village. Auron made it a point not to look at them directly. He saw from the corner of his eye that most of them were whispering to each other or themselves. Several young women looked sullen and the men that were not talking were staring. Not because they now thought he had a wife, but because they found the 'wife' to be beautiful and scantily clad.

He went from irritated to angry as they entered the house. The anger, however, evaporated when Rikku collapsed on the couch, unable to walk any farther. She simply sat there, limp and exhausted.

"You're right."

"About?"

"My being ungrateful. You were only trying to help."

"Why couldn't you be sensible in the first place, then?" She smiled faintly, keeping her eyes closed. "You always were stubborn. But you usually made sense. Except when you made me go through the Thunder Plains. That time you were being mean."

"Did I make up for it on Gagazet?" Rikku's smile widened.

"You were very nice to me on Gagazet. Kept me nice and toasty."

"I see. Would you like to go to bed?"

"I just made it! I'll have to re-make it again when I wake up."

"And your point is? The bed is more comfortable to sleep on than the couch. Nothing for you to hit when you roll off of it."

"I take it you've hit something rolling off the couch?" His nod made her giggle. She tried admirably to repress it, but it still came out. "Did it hurt?"

"At the time, yes. Now will you go to bed peacefully or not?"

"I'll go. But only if you carry me. I'm not walking anywhere else today."

"It would be my pleasure." Auron carried her into the bedroom and set her on the bed for the second time in less than one day. The bed was indeed neatly made, with the borrowed shirt folded on the foot of the bed. He deposited her on the bed, and made his way to the bathroom for a shower. He made sure to bring a change of clothing with him. No matter how exhausted Rikku was, he would not put it past her to try and torment him.

There was no need for such precautions. When he emerged, Rikku was already sleeping. The blankets were not even pulled up past her stomach. One hand was hanging over the side of the bed as well. Auron gently placed the hand back on the bed and pulled the blankets further up to her chin. She looked so peaceful and quiet lying there. He brushed a stray lock of hair aside.

With a sigh, he left the bedroom to search for breakfast. His stomach was reminding him that it had been empty for far too long. Just as he entered the kitchen, he heard voices from outside. He could not make them out well, but they were near the bedroom window outside. Auron sighed and rubbed his temple with one hand, then made his way out of the house stealthily. The people were, indeed, outside the bedroom window, peeking in side and whispering to themselves. A group of three girls, two at the window and one standing away from it, were there.

"You shouldn't be doing this, ya? It's wrong. We should leave." This was from the one standing away from the window. The two that were looking inside gave her a glare, which only made her look stubborn.

"You wanted to know too, didn't you?" This was from the same girl who had tried to block his path earlier.

"We still shouldn't be doing this. Get away from there, before we get caught."

"Don't be such a scaredy-cat, Lissa. I want to know if she's really that tired and sick or if she was shamming."

"Yeah. I bet she was faking it." The two at the window turned back to their spying, while the third one stamped a foot.

"Whatever. I'm leaving. You two get in trouble on your own."

The girl turned to leave, and found Auron standing in her path. She froze in place, mouth open to warn her friends but no sound escaping her lips. He put a finger to his lips, signaling for silence. She shut her mouth, and took a small step to the left, so that he could pass her. The two at the window didn't realize he was there until he grabbed both of them by an arm. They jumped and gave small shrieks, looking like rabbits caught by a fox.

Auron turned, still holding their arms, and began walking to the front of the house. They protested, trying in vain to pull their arms from his grip. He had them securely, not hurting them but not at all in a comfortable grip. They tried harder to escape when he began dragging them toward the temple. Heels dug into the path, but to no avail. They struggled all the way up the temple stairs to where most of the village had gathered to speak with the high priest and the summoner.

The crowd was startled by their appearance, all of them turning to star at the small group that was making its way to the summoner and high priest. They parted, letting them through, wondering why the two girls were struggling against going to see them and why Auron had them by the arms.

Braska and Thet, the high priest, met him at the top of the stairs. Both girls ceased their struggles, but began to sweat slightly and tremble.

"Might I ask what is going on, here?" Thet said, eyeing the grip Auron kept on the two girl's arms. He knew, as everyone did, that Auron would bring to harm to any of the village youth, so he was not unduly alarmed. Braska just raised an eyebrow at him, remaining silent.

"These two," Auron pulled the girls forward, dropping his grip on them. "decided that they would like to spy through my bedroom window."

"What?" Braska said, stepping forward and frowning at the girls. They both bowed their heads, so that they would not have to meet his gaze. "Why would you do something like that? Have you turned into fools all of a sudden?"

The girls remained silent, either unable to answer, or unwilling. The third girl, who had followed them without a word, stepped up.

"We wanted to see if Auron's wife was really that ill. They decided to spy on them." Both girls turned and glared at her, but she crossed her arms and glared back. "I said that we should just ask, but you had to go and be sneaky, ya?"

"You were there as well, Lissa? I'm very disappointed in you. In all of you. What concern is it of yours to begin with? That poor woman can barely stand on her own feet, and you presume to not only think that it is an act, but to invade the privacy of our guests?" All three of them, especially the two spies, winced and looked at the ground again. For all that Braska was beloved by the islanders, he had no patience for those who acted foolishly. "Do you really think that someone in that state was not seen by me? That I would allow her, or anyone, to give such an act? You insult me with your actions, as well as Auron and Rikku."

The two spies began crying. The third girl looked properly chastened, but she did not cry.

"My Lord," Auron interrupted. Braska turned to face him, along with Thet. "In Lissa's defense, she was not spying, but trying to convince her companions to abandon their chosen path."

"I shouldn't have even gone there with them." Lissa turned to Auron and bowed deeply. "I'm very sorry." The other two girls bowed as well, murmuring 'I'm sorry' between their quiet sobs.

"Apology accepted."

"Come, children. The temple lavatories could use a thorough cleaning." Thet lead them into the temple, softly speaking to them as they walked.

"I can't believe they would do such a thing, Auron. I'm terribly sorry."

"It is no fault of yours, my lord. It's not the first time curiosity has overridden good sense."

"Well said, my friend. Well said. Shall we go, then?" Auron nodded and they made their way down the stairs. Once out of ear shot, Braska spoke again. "Before you ask, a small boy saw us coming home last night, and he reported to his parents that you carried home a woman. His parents assumed she was your wife, and proceeded to tell their neighbors. There are several other ideas brewing, but that is the main one."

"Other ideas? This one isn't enough?"

"Yes." Braska smiled to himself. "The most popular one is that your wife lost a baby during child birth, and nearly her life as well. You came here to find a quiet spot for her to recuperate."

"What nonsense is this?"

"What did you expect? The whole village sees you as a man of honor. You wouldn't sleep in the same house with a woman that **wasn't **your wife. And, Rikku's appearance earlier, while saving some trouble, has caused quite a stir. I wouldn't be surprised if you start getting flower wreaths by this afternoon."

"Do you find this amusing, Lord Braska? I don't."

"Auron, you said so yourself that there was no way to avoid rumors. Besides, if they think she's your wife, then she'll be safe."

"Safe? You sound like she could be in danger. Why?"

"Because, no, I'll tell you later, where we can't be overheard. How is she, by the way?"

"Sleeping. She argued with me about going back to bed. She can't keep her eyes open, and she argues with me." Braska chuckled and patted his shoulder.

"Was it because she already made the bed? Mari gets so irritated when the bed gets messed up after she has just made it." Auron nodded in response. "Perhaps it is an Al Bhed thought process."

"Perhaps. I might see things in a better light after I eat something."

"You know Mari is more than happy to have you over for meals, Auron. She worries that you spend so much time alone."

"I know. Your wife is a wonderful woman, and an excellent cook, but I feel like an outsider. I always have, and it's no fault of you or yours."

"Yes, but be warned. You and Rikku are both invited to dinner tonight, if she feels up to it."

"I'll be sure to tell her. Do you want to check on her?"

"Yes, if you don't mind. She really should have stayed in bed."

"Maybe hearing it from you will make her listen. I told her that this morning, before I left."

Braska chuckled again as they entered the house. It was clean and sparse, as always, with the exception of a folded blanket on one of the couch cushions. They made their way into the bedroom quietly, Auron cautiously poking his head into the room to make sure it was safe. Finding it safe, he opened the door and Braska followed him in. He bent over Rikku's sleeping form, one hand on her forehead. The hand glowed with a gentle white light. It was a scanning spell, used to assess the health of a patient. Braska nodded to himself and indicated they should leave.

"She's fine. Do try to keep her at rest for as long as possible, though."

"Easier said than done."

"Haha. Yes, I agree. Do your best. I'll leave you to get your breakfast, now. Take care."

"You as well."

Braska left, and Auron made his way into the kitchen again, fervently wishing that there would be nothing to impede breakfast.

**Do something nice, and review. I'd like to be happy about something right about now. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Ahoy, seamonkeys! Here's the next chapter! Sorry it took so long, but I wanted to get the conversation right! This is relatively short, but the next few chapters will be longer. Besides, I felt that the last sentence was a great way to end this chapter:) **

**  
Oh, I've gotten some e-mails about things not being updated, or just about random elements of my stories, and I'm going to direct you to my profile page here on FFN. There is a link there to a website and that site will be where I post about what I'm working on, how things are going, when things will be updated, and just how, in general I'm getting along in writing. Half the time, I cant' respond to those who e-mail me, either because the address they gave is invalid, or they sent a PM to me. So, if you're dying to know, that's the place to go look! I have no problem with comments, but no flames, please. I will be forced to filter who can access and comment there, and I really do not want to. **

**I don't own FFX-2, or her characters, so don't sue me, please. I needs my money. The story is mine, so no touchie! **

Nothing got in the way of breakfast, or lunch. The day was hot enough to make staying indoors a reasonable thing to do. The surrounding vegetation helped to keep the houses cool while adding to the 'island paradise' image. It was practical to keep as much greenery around homes as possible. It not only gave relief from the heat but added beauty as well. Fragrant blossoms grew year round on Besaid. Humming birds and insects flew about on their errands with little concern for the humans that lived among them.

Auron was watching a jewel-throated hummingbird hover over a cluster of flowers outside one of the windows. It could land on one of the flowers, and not have the plant move an inch, yet it continued to hover. Just how it hovered was beyond his comprehension. As the bird flitted away, he realized that he had lost his place in the book he had been reading. Cursing under his breath, he flipped through the pages.

"You shouldn't curse, you know. It's bad manners. Or something."

Auron jumped at the sound of Rikku's voice, making him drop the book momentarily. He caught it before it hit the floor. Rikku giggled slightly, hiding the act behind a sleeve covered hand. She was still wearing his shirt. It was too large for her, coming half way down her thighs and the sleeves extended past her hands. Her hair was messy, and her eyes were still sleepy.

"Must you sneak up on me at every opportunity?"

"Yep, yep. Keeps you on your toes. I've never been caught sneaking up on anyone, so don't feel bad." She punctuated the remark with a yawn as she sat next to him on the couch. She craned her neck around, looking at the book he held. "Whatcha reading?"

"Poetry. You make a habit of sneaking up on people? That seems rude."

"Of course I do. I'm a thief." She said it as though it was a well known fact. Auron looked at her in surprise, nearly dropping his book again. "What?"

"You're a thief?"

"Yep. A good one, too. What kind of poetry are you reading?"

"Pytheeys."

"Really? He's alright. He harps on about love too much."

"Love is something everyone is supposed to strive for, isn't it?"

"Geeze, you're still a grump, and in more than one way. Yeah, love is great and all, but when you lose it, it hurts more than anything in the world. It's worth it, though."

"You really think so? I'd rather never know it than deal with the sorrow it gives." Rikku shook her head sadly at him, regarding him with an almost pitying expression.

"A wise man once said 'Love and happiness make up in height for what they lack in length.' You can't get anything for free, not even feelings."

"Another wise man once said 'Love is what fools use to make themselves happy and shield themselves from the world.' Love is just a passing illusion, albeit a good one."

"You're a piece of work, you know that? Don't knock it til you try it, Sir Grump."

"And what do you know of love, Rikku?" She was silent a moment, lost in a memory. He had asked the question before he thought about what the answer might be.

"I've lost nearly every person I've loved. I've only got three family members still alive, and most of my friends died. But I've never regretted loving them, not one minute. No matter how much it hurt to lose them, I've never wished that I hadn't loved them. You don't know what it is to love someone if you can talk so lightly about it being an illusion."

It was the truth. There was no one in his life that he loved. There had never been anyone to inspire the emotion in him. He was privately glad of that fact. If he ever tasted it, he would crave it beyond anything else. Auron's life had been empty for the entire twenty-five years he had been alive. It had been worth it to keep the situation the same. Never being in love meant never grieving.

"Are you one of those 'love the world and all her people' types?"

"Oh, no. You did NOT just use the words 'one of those people' when referring to me."

"I believe I did. You seem quite caught with the idea of love for someone who thinks Pytheeys harps on about it."

"Rule number one in the Big Book of Staying Alive and Enjoying It: never assume things about anyone or anything. All it does is make an ass out of you and me." Auron stared at her for a moment, trying to decide of she was serious or not. A chuckle escaped, despite his best efforts to keep it to himself.

"I'll remember that in the future. But you could answer the question for me."

"No, I'm not 'one of those love the world' people. There are a few people Spira would be better off without them ever existing. One or two I hate with a passion." This was a surprising revelation. Auron had not thought Rikku capable of hatred.

"Who might they be? I'll make sure you keep away from them."

"Huh. You will, will you? I don't know if they're here in this Spira. I hope to the fayth they aren't."

"You are entirely too good at evading questions. Who?" He was determined to get some answers from this woman before Braska did. He trusted Braska, but he was still a man of importance in Yevon. He said he wanted to keep her safe, but Auron was not sure just how far Braska's loyalty to Yevon went. Rikku stared silently at him for a while, deciding if she should answer or not.

"One Seymour Guado," He frowned at that. Seymour Guado was the half-breed offspring of a Guado and a human. He was still a child. The child of the first Guado Maester in Yevon's history was hardly someone who would be hated by a lone Al Bhed woman. "And a man named Shuyin." The last name made her shudder slightly; in the same way she had shuddered at the beach when they spoke of her being a dream.

"Why do you hate a child?"

"I don't hate kids. If he's a kid here, I'll hate the man he'll grow up to be. Everyone would be better off if he died before he reached ten."

"Strong words, Rikku. What did he do to inspire such hatred from you?"

"He tried to destroy the world, for one thing, and for another, he married my cousin against her will and had us all thrown into Via Purifico to die when we fought back. He murdered nearly the entire race of Ronso, and he killed most of the Al Bhed with his followers and their fiends. A few other things. Not to mention he put a spear through me one time. That doesn't really make me want to love him."

"Alright, why do you hate this 'Shuyin' character?" He watched her face go from angry to terrified.

"I hate him, because I'm afraid of him."

"Why?"

"Because...he's...not really even a person anymore. He...he was an unsent. A thousand years he stayed in this world, the only thing keeping him from becoming a fiend was his rage and dispair and grief. I never...EVER...want to deal with that again."

It was a sensible thing to be afraid of an unsent. Most are on the verge of becoming fiends, so they attack without reason. They can not be harmed by normal means. Having a summoner send them or running away are the best tactics to use. The amount of fear he saw in Rikku was another matter entirely. This bordered on unreasonable.

"How did you meet him, if he's an unsent?"

"It's...complicated. He possessed one of Spira's leaders, and then went to another one, making it so he could use a secret weapon to destroy everything. We had to stop him. There wasn't any choice in the matter."

"You encounter many beings who wish to destroy Spira."

"I guess I'm lucky that way." Rikku's trembling stopped, and she gave him a small smile. He was happy to note there were no shadows from the past in her eyes. Many people were trapped by their past, unable to go beyond it. "What about you? Who do you hate?"

"Me? I have no one to hate. Love and hate seem to come hand in hand. I've never loved or hated anyone to know what it feels like."

"Well, when you do realize you love someone, it'll hit you like a ton of bricks."

"Will it now. Pytheeyes disagrees. He says that you fall gradually into love, and you know it only once it has become complete."

"Pytheeyes also compares love to a shoopuff's nose."

**So, there we have it, the ending to a short chapter. Hope you liked it. There is going to be more interesting stuff in the next few chapters, so be on the look out! **

**Cap'n Tagg **


	14. Chapter 14

**Ahoy, mates! Here be another chapter for ye t' read. Yarr! **

**Sorry this took so long, but again I wanted to make sure that the next few chapters were correct. I'm happy to say they are, and there are two more chapters in editing right now. Now, off to reading for you! **

**I don't own FFX-2 or anything to do with SE. I just own the story. **

The past three hours had revealed much about Auron's 'friend'. She described with a passion her stint as Guardian, and the construction of a place called 'Home'. She knew too much about the temples and the rites of Yevon for the pilgrimage to be a lie. Also, she left out many things. She would pause in her narration at times, looking at him, deciding what to say. For instance, she admitted to helping her summoner gain 'all' of the aeons. A summoner can not gain entrance to the city of Zanarkand without all five aeons, yet she spoke as if there were more. Rikku also declined to clarify just how, exactly, the summoner party made an enemy of Yevon.

When he asked, she gave him a grin and said 'you'd rather not know.' and left it at that. This, of course, made him wonder all the more, but she refused to elaborate on anything. Rikku seemed to enjoy annoying him, and she knew just how much and how far to push him.

A surprising revelation, to his mind, was how the Al Bhed were demonized where she came from. They were viewed as heathens and barbarians simply because they used machina. Why this was evil he could not fathom. The Machina War a thousand years ago had destroyed civilization as the world knew it, but it did not mean people tried to use the left over machines for good. One machine had been made to keep food cold. Another kept people from entering a dangerous area with flashing lights and projected warning signs.

Despite the treatment her people had dealt with, she held no grudges against Yevon. She had even gone to help the followers of Yevon rebuild their lives after some kind of disaster. This was another thing she would not elaborate on, but this was because she did not trust him to believe her. Auron could not blame her. What she had already told him was fanciful enough. Yet it rang of truth.

Rikku put an end to the conversation by stretching and announcing she was going to get a shower. Auron watched her go, unable to keep himself from doing so. She moved with a grace that was unrivaled in his mind. Not just in walking, but in all aspects of movement. She used deliberate care when picking items up or walking around objects. Her fingernails did not offer to hit the glass she was drinking from, nor did he feel them when she touched his skin.

"Why do you move like that?" Rikku paused, turning a quizical face at him.

"Like what?"

"You use more care in your movenments than anyone I've ever seen. Why?"

"Well," She tilted her head, one hand scratching the back of her head. "Two reasons. I'm a theif, remember? No noise or you're caught. And, remember these scars?" Rikku held up her hands. "When you're three miles from any help, and you have no potions, you learn to be very careful of how you use your hands when they're injured. Anything else? Or would you like to keep the conversation going in the shower with me?" Auron blinked before answering.

"I doubt there would be much actual conversation going on."

"My, you really are a naughty boy, aren't you?" She gave him a smile before heading back for her shower. "I'm glad you don't hide it like you used to. I was the only one that got you to loosen up."

"Were you?"

"Yeah, you said it was a shame I was so young, else you'd take me to bed."

Rikku skipped off into the bedroom before he could do more than gape and stutter. Acutally, he gaped and stuttered well after she left. _What the hell? How could I think such a thing? She was fifteen years old when 'I' met her! I'd never...would I? I know the way she affects me, and she doesn't even try. It must have been the same then, but...fifteen? _ Auron shut his mouth and stood up. Movement always helped him think, and he needed to think now. He replaced his book on its shelf and brought the glasses and a bowl of cut fruit back into the kitchen. After that, he paced. He could take exactly six steps from wall to wall, which is what he did while examining his thougths.

He was vaguely aware of the presence of two people in the room, but he dismissed it as unimportant. If his mind ignored them, then he knew and trusted them. Pieces of their conversation interruped his thoughts enough to make him pay attention.

"...never seen someone pace in such an enclosed area."

"He always paces when he's thinking hard. He'd pace in a three foot by three foot cell if you told him something really, really weird."

"Is that so? I take it you said something of that nature?"

"Maybe."

Auron came to himself with a start. He found Braska and Rikku sitting on his couch, staring at him curiously. Rikku was more amused than anything else. He frowned at her slightly before turning to the summoner.

"You should have said you were here, my lord."

"I did. Several times. We've been watching you for the better part of an hour."

"I said I'd snap you out of it, but Braska here said that he would have to leave for me to do that and it would defeat the purpose." Braska laughed while Rikku just gave him an impish grin. Auron shook his head at them.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Yes." They both answered, smiling innocently. Auron frowned at them.

"Well, now that I have your attention, would you like to join my family for dinner? You've been absent for so long Mari is starting to think you don't like her cooking."

"Auron! How could you let someone think you don't like their cooking? See if I ever make you blueberry pancakes again." Rikku said this while crossing her arms and turning her head to the side, not looking at him.

"Now that would be a tragedy. I'm quite hungry, so yes, I'd like to join you. Are you coming, Rikku?"

"What, and miss a good meal? You're more than crazy. Don't get in between me and food. You'll come out the loser. And a hungry one at that."

"Well, shall we go?" Auron indicated that Braska was to lead the way, and he offered his arm to Rikku as they left the house. She gave him a smile before taking his arm, and he felt like he had just done some noble deed.

"People will continue to think I'm your wife if you keep acting this way, you know."

"Yes, but your safety and well being means more to me than a small lie. Or would you rather I treat you with no respect at all?"

"Noooo, I like your behaviour just fine, thanks. I like you being all polite and kind toward me. Much better than indifference, or being mean and taking liberties just cause you feel like it."

"Now, who would treat you like that, Rikku?" Braska asked, falling in beside them as they walked.

"Oh, just some punks that thought they could have me. It was kind of funny, in the end. They all wound up with partially activated lightning marbles down their pants." Braska and Auron both laughed out loud, startling a woman who was walking to her own home. "I'm glad you thought it was funny. Most guys cringe and pull away from me when I say that."

"I've done nothing to warrant such behavior, so I'm safe. As is Lord Braska. And you know very well I would never with anything but the utmost respect."

"That's one of the things I love about you, Auron. You're such a gentleman." Rikku sighed and laid her head on his shoulder. "YAY! I smell food! Is that Mari's food I smell, Braska?"

"Yes, it is. She's waiting for us, I expect." They follwed Braska into his home, and were immediately set upon by a young girl. Yuna ran and hugged her father first, then hugged Auron. She looked at Rikku, who had squated down to be at eye level with the girl. "Yuna, this is Rikku. Rikku, my daughter, Yuna."

"Hi there, Yunie!" Yuna giggled quietly then bowed.

"Hello, Rikku. Are you going to stay for dinner too?"

"Yep, yep! Your mom must be a great cook for it to smell this good!"

"Oh, she is! And dinner's almost ready, father."

"I'll go see if Mari needs any help. Please, make yourselves at home." Braska dissapeared into the kitchen, while Rikku, Auron and Yuna settled onto the plump sofa to wait. Rikku and Yuna were chatting as though they were sisters, giggling and leaning on each other as they laughed.

"Auron? Why didn't you say you had a wife? Father says she was really sick and that's why you both came here."

"I...didn't want to burden anyone. You have been a joy to be around, cheering me up when no one else sought to, and I thank you for that." Yuna blushed happily, partially hiding her face behind Rikku.

"You've kept Auron company while I wasn't with him! That's so sweet of you, Yunie!" Rikku hugged the girl, who happily returned the gesture. "He sure seems to be grumpy, but he's so nice behind that." Yuna nodded her agreement.

"Grumpy?" Auron raised an eyebrow. Rikku was about to respond when Braska came back into the room.

"Dinner is ready, everyone."

"YAY!" Rikku and Yuna both raced to the dinner table, with Yuna slightly in the lead.

"I take it they are hungry?"

**Yarr! Read and Review, else ye'll walk th' plank, ye will! **

**Cap'n Tagg**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ahoy, mateys! Cap'n Tagg be here to liven up yer literary lifestyle with a wee bit o' story-tellin, she is. So put up yer peg legs, and rest yer hooks. Oh, I'll tell ye a tale from the bottomless blue…**

**I don't own FFX-2 or any of the characters. I just use them. : )**

Dinner went surprisingly well except for the very beginning. Mari nearly dropped the platter of food she was holding when she laid eyes on Rikku. Much to her credit, she went about serving food and making sure that everyone was comfortable with very few wide-eyed glances at Rikku.

Things got better as dinner progressed and Rikku began asking Mari about how she cooked this meal in particular. The conversation between the two continued in the strain for the rest of the night. They were using Al Bhed, so Auron and Braska politely kept out of the conversation by asking about Yuna's day and what she had learned in school. The two women were in a world unto themselves, occasionally mentioning either Auron or Braska as they spoke, making them wonder just what they were saying behind the culinary topic.

Eventually, Auron and Rikku make their good-byes, being too full from the meal and subsequent dessert and coffee to stay any longer. Mari and Yuna both hugged them good-bye, with Mari pressing a plate heaped with cookies for them to enjoy at home. They walked arm in arm, Rikku leaning her head on his shoulder with her eyes half closed.

"Are you tired?"

"Hmm? Yeah, and thinking about eating all those cookies."

"Not in bed, I hope."

"Oh, that's the best place to eat them!"

"And when you get cookie crumbs in my sheets? What then?"

"Um...not sure. I'll think of something witty to say later. Do you plan on trying to bust your head open on the table again tonight, or will you have sense and sleep in the bed?" Rikku lifted her head to look at him.

"While you're in it? I don't think that is such a good idea."

"Why not? It was so nice to wake up next to you. You know you liked it too. Specially cause I was naked. I know I liked it."

"I'll admit I liked it."

"Then why not sleep in a bed, with me clothed, and be comfy? I missed waking up next to you."

"You...slept next to me before?"

"Yep. That coat of yours is nice and warm. And just the right size to squeeze me into it with you."

"And no one on the pilgrimage thought it odd for you to sleep next to me, a man twice your age?"

"Nah. They knew nothing would happen. At least while they were there to play chaperone."

"And what, pray tell, happened when there was no one around?"

"Talks. Lots of them. Usually lasted until I fell asleep. You commented on my pajamas once. Asked me why I wore them."

"What were they? Or should I even ask that question?" Rikku laughed softly, squeezing his arm gently with one hand. "Please tell me that you were not naked in bed." He looked to find a pout on her lips.

"Make it sound like a bad thing, why don't you? No, I don't usually sleep naked. Me being naked isn't conductive to sleep. 'Specially around you. I'd have made sure you were naked with me, had that been the case. Oh, think of the fun that would be, Auron!"

"Fun for you, perhaps, but not for the one trying to be a gentleman."

"Oh, come off it, Auron! You act like sex is some bad thing to be avoided."

"I think no such thing. I am simply careful of what I say and do so that nothing comes back to haunt me."

"What, like Biltha didn't come back and bite you?" Auron glared at her. She looked back completely unafraid of what he would do or say. No one else could do that. Even Branton was wary when Auron was angry. Rikku held no fear of him, and it was heartening to know that someone was so comfortable around him. "What's so wrong with taking pleasure in life?"

"It's wrong when it's promiscuous."

"True. But what if it isn't promiscuous? What if it's with one person, outside of marriage?"

"It would depend on what the circumstances were."

"Here's a yes or no question: do you want to have sex with me?"

"Yes. But -"

"No buts! Here's another: do you find the idea of sex with me distasteful?"

"No."

"Then what's the problem? It's not like you took a vow of celibacy or something. I mean, it makes you feel good, it makes your partner feel good, and it helps keep the human population going. Philosophers might say its love that makes the world go round, but its sex. There isn't a single instance of love without sex in history. Sure, they start out as chaste, but in the end they all start a game of hide the pickle."

"And in many of those stories," He said, trying not to chuckle at her choice of words. "They all end up with unhappy endings."

"Not true! SO not true! What about Chrysallys and Danymear? They lived happily ever after!" Auron was about to debate that with her when she cut him off. "And you're avoiding the question! What's so wrong with having sex with me tonight?"

"It's not that easy to say. Yes, I want you. I wanted you the moment I set eyes on you. I doubt I have the will power to resist you if you really try to seduce me. But, I value your friendship, and I certainly value your intelligence. I have no wish to begin a relationship with you under the assumption that I want you only for your body." Rikku was silent, smiling in the dark at him. She laid her head back on his shoulder, sighing softly.

"You're one remarkable man, Auron. You resist when no one else would, and it's for my sake more than yours." The comment made him smile. Almost no one thanked him for being a gentleman.

"Thank you."

**Avast, ye land-lubbers! review, else ye'll walk the plank, ye will! Yarr! (waves hook) **

**Cap'n Tagg**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ahoy, mates. Thar be a song stuck in me head. (sings Macho Man in Pirate Voice) Macho Macho Pirate…I do be wanting to be a Macho Pirate…Yo! Yo! Yo ho ho…ahem…**

**This is short, but the next one has a whole lot of plot foreshadowing in it. **

**I don't own FFX-2 or any of her characters. I just use them. Especially Auron and Rikku. : ) **

Auron had declined to share the bed with Rikku, and again opted for the couch. This time he took the precaution of moving the coffee table farther away. He was sleeping, albet lightly. Any noise would wake him, usually, so when he heard Rikku turn the water on in the kitchen he was wide awake. She kept the light off, presumable to keep it from waking him. He watched her gulp down water then set the glass down with shaking hands. Her breathing was heavy, like she had just run a mile at break neck speed.

"Are you alright?" Rikku yelped and jumped at the sound of his voice, turning to him in a defensive stance. She relaxed when she realized it was Auron behind her, putting a hand on her chest and glaring at him.

"Don't sneak up on me like that! You scared the shit out of me..."

"It was not my intention to do so. But are you alright?"

"Yeah...just...a bad dream."

"Like the last one? I'd consider that a nightmare, actually. Will you tell me what it's about, now?"

"I'd rather not...not cause I don't trust you, Auron, I just..." Rikku wrapped her arms around herself, shuddering. "I don't want to say it, cause it might make it real, you know?"

"Yes, I understand that. You know my nightmare, though, and I've never told a soul about it. I'd like to know what yours is about. Holding in fear is the worst thing you can do." She frowned, debating whether or not to tell him. Auron took the opportunity to steer Rikku back to the bedroom and settle her in the bed. She jumped again when he climbed in next to her. He chuckled in her ear, settling her next to him. Rikku turned around, so that she was facing him, burying her face in his neck. Her breath was warm against his skin, and he breathed in the scent of her.

"I keep dreaming...that I've died, by my own doing and doing it broke my heart, and hurt someone else while it saved their life. But, I keep..." She shuddered against him, and Auron tightened his arms around her. "Shuyin is there with me. And he...feels sorry for me." She was silent after that, gradually slowing her breathing and relaxing. Auron was relieved that she told him. Fear was easier to deal with when it was shared with another.

"Would you like me to stay with you?" He felt her nod. "I expect you to behave. I have a hard enough time being a gentleman around you without you tempting me." Rikku sat up slightly, despite Auron's arms trying to keep her in place. She had a faint smile on her face, which grew when she used a hand to cup his cheek.

"You're the best, Auron." She kissed him then, gently. It was an innocent kiss, lasting no longer than half a second, but Auron could not help but want it to last longer. He was the one to initiate the second kiss, luring her back against him. Rikku did not resist to deepen the kiss, inviting his tongue with her own. Auron ended it unwillingly, burying his face in her hair. "I thought you wanted to behave."

"I will restate something from earlier. I don't have the will power to resist you. I don't want to resist."

"Then don't."

That was when Auron realized something. A major reason he found her so attractive. Rikku had no inhibitions. She talked to a summoner as though they were childhood friends and equals. She came to the aid of a creature anyone else would have killed outright. She took pleasure in things he and everyone else took for granted. No one else watched the sunrise or any other outdoor scene as though it would never happen again. No one else relished the taste of a meal as she did.

He was about to respond when she covered his mouth with a finger, silencing him.

"But only if it's what you want. If you have to fight yourself over it, then it isn't worth doing. Yes, I want you, but not if you're uncomfortable with it. And I don't see you as a ghost of the Auron I knew. You're different, I see that more and more with every second I spend with you. I want you because I want you. Not because of some past crush on a person that isn't even you." Rikku removed her finger from his lips, and settled back into his arms with a contented sigh. She was asleep within minutes. Auron stayed awake for a short time thinking about her words.

'I want you because I want you.'

It was honest, and he found it was true of him as well. Sleep found him stroking Rikku's hair, and sent him off to dream.

**When's Auron going to stop being such a stick in the mud and take a tumble in bed with Rikku? That an is infuriating sometimes, isn't he? Hehehehehe Read and review, mates! Yarr! **

**Cap'n Tagg**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ahoy, mates! Cap'n Tagg be here to enlighten ye good folks on the story! Thar, he be, Sir Auron, in a bed, in a Parrot suit? WHO BE CHANGIN' THE SCRIPT, YE LAZY SEADOGS? **

**Yeah, so, here we go, a dream sequence. The next chapter will be more fluff, but in the next one after that…there will be PLOT DEVELOPMENT. I had to get this out of the way first, so that the rest of the story will make sense. **

**I don't own FF X-2, nor do I own any of the characters. I just use them at the order of Carla, my muse. **

He was in a clearing with a pond. It was on Besaid. It had to be. That is where he had fallen asleep. Birds called out from the trees and bushes. The air was pure and the pond looked to be crystal clear, an oddity for a small body of water. Topical lilies grew in the shallowest parts, while a frog swam about the deeper part.

What was surprising was the woman laying the water, on her stomach, holding her head up with her hands.

She was made of water, and dressed much as Rikku had been when he first met her. Her hair was long, and she was barefoot instead of wearing sandals. Her feet broke the surface occasionally, as though she were rocking them back and forth. She was smiling at him, with nearly the same smile Rikku gave him.

'_I'm flattered you choose my kinswoman as your mate, Warrior.' _

"What?" It was not only the words that surprised him. It was the fact that they were spoken in his head that surprised him the most.

'_It's a shame your attention is already taken. It's been so long since I've laid eyes on a human man like you. But such is life.' _The woman used a hand to indicate that he should sit down, something he was not willing to do at the moment. She gave him an amused smile, chuckling deep in her throat. Her voice was low and deep, yet still feminine. _'You have nothing to fear, Warrior. I shall not bring you harm. In fact, I'm here to help you.' _

"Help me? Do what? This is a dream...it has to be. I'm talking to a woman made of water..."

_'I am not a human woman. I'm a Mermaid, a member of an ancient race of beings that abandoned the land for the water. Would you like to hear the tale of it, Warrior?' _Auron nodded slightly, and she again indicated that he should sit down. _'I will make it brief, since there is little time. Long ago, when the world was still young and growing, we were born. No one knows how or why we are, but we are ancient. We are immortal as well. Merfolk are legends now because of that. We removed ourselves from the other sentient beings, Humans, to save us and them great pain.' _She looked saddened, her eyes traveling back through time in a memory. _'One of our kind fell in love with a Human man. He loved her as well, and they spent many years together, happily loving one another. One day, though, her lover did not return. She wandered the world, forsaking the water to search for her heart. She did indeed find him, but it was not as she hoped. He had died, in a small, grassy plain. She fell to her knees, filled with grief and anger.' _

_'Many pyreflies were attracted to her, and she used them to mark his grave. She fused the pyreflies with water, allowing them to take whatever shape the wished. They formed trees, a great deal of them. They were living, yet made of the same material of a sphere. It is what you now call the Macalania Forest. A fitting memorial for her lover. His memory would live on in that forest, since he would not know that his blood would live on. She was with child, his child, and had been delighted to find it so. Now, though, she despaired. She cherished her child, both in the womb and in life, but could not love her. The child was half Human, and would meet the same fate as her lover. So she left the child with a group of Humans, ones she had watched and knew would care for her.' _

_'It was heartbreaking for all the Merfolk. It was decided that they would go to the depths, and remain there. Few ever ventured to the surface after that, fearing the same events she had suffered.' _

"If they had all gone, why are you here?"

_'A worthy question, Warrior. I can not leave behind this surface world, not matter how it pains me to remain.'_

"You were the woman in the story." Auron felt a stab of sympathy for this Mermaid before him.

_'Yes. My kin wish me to return home to them, but they do not understand my reason for staying. They have never felt grief as I have. But, enough of the past. There are more important issues to see to.' _

"Such as?"

_'Three things, Warrior. First, never doubt Rikku. She will never betray you, or any that she calls friend. Second, you will have need of her strength, just as she will have need of yours.' _Auron frowned at this, trying to think of how he would have need of another person's strength.

"That was two. What is the third?" She smiled at him, and the resemblance to Rikku was eerie.

_'Third is this. Claim her before it is too late, Warrior. You need each other, but your foolish gallantry will be your undoing.' _

"Claim her? She is not some material object."

_'True, but she will not be the one to initiate a Claim. You will lose her, if you don't.' _

The Mermaid did not speak for some time after that, allowing him to think. He thought of having Rikku give her attention to another man. It filled him with sharp spikes of jealousy. It was strange to feel such a powerful thing, especially for a woman he barely knew.

_'Here. This may help you decide.' _She touched the surface of the water, and it rippled wildly. Then it settled into a perfectly smooth image of two people. Auron leaned closer to see what it was. His eyes widened when he saw Rikku there, in her yellow bikini, talking with a tall, blond haired man with an eye patch. He was saying something, and it made Rikku laugh. Then the man wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. Auron felt a great desire to strangle him. Rikku shook her head and pulled away, walking away from him. The man did not follow her, but he stared after her with un-mistakable lust in his eyes. The man turned his head to the side, looking at a woman that walked up to him. He bowed politely to her, and they spoke shortly. Auron looked closer at the woman, and found that it was Yuna. Little Yuna, grown up and a beauty like her mother. Then the picture faded, water rippling again as it settled back into its normal state.

Auron took another moment to think about what he had just seen. Seeing that man's hand on Rikku made his soul burn with jealousy, mostly because she had seemed to enjoy him touching her. He turned to the Yuna in the image he saw, wondering.

_'What do you wish to ask me, Warrior?'_

"Is she truly not from this Spira?"

_'Yes. The horrors of that world were defeated, but not without cost. You are indeed dead where she is from, as are many that live in this world. She has suffered greatly, and will suffer more here in this world. As will you, before the coming events end.' _

"You call her kinswoman, yet she is from another world you say. Why?"

_'Ah, you would ask a difficult one. In this world, the last of my child's blood died not too long ago. Yet where she is from, it lives on. I am happy to see that my many times grandchild lives vivaciously.' _Auron's jaw dropped in shock. _'The 'dress sphere' she uses only works for her. No one that is not of our decent can obtain the powers of it. Without it, she is as Human as you are.' _

"What is this 'Sin' she spoke of?"

_'Sin. An evil thing created by a madman. It is a summons, Warrior, an endless summons, made by Yu Yevon so that he could continue to live and summon. It was the only purpose of his life in your mate's world. But, there was no soul willing to become a fayth for such an Aeon, so he devised a plan. Summoners would journey to a city dead a thousand years, and use the soul of one of their guardians to be the fayth, defeating the monster, yet giving birth to another. Sin exists only to kill and destroy, Warrior. There is no mercy in it. Remember that.' _Auron opened his mouth to ask more, but she cut him off. _'It is time to go, Warrior. I will give you a gift. You may call upon me, and I will come to you, but only once. Speak my name and I will be there without fail. It is Ayla. Now go, and remember what I have told you.' _

Auron saw the world he was in dissolve, and he went with it. There was a moment of fear before there was darkness.

**End of dream sequence. Some fluff in the next chapter, and then on to the plot development! **

**Review if you read! Thanks!**

**Cap'n Tagg**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ahoy, Mates! Thar be fluff in the waters, beware! Beware! **

**This is short and sweet. The next chapter contains plot development. Such a happy thing. Ah, but I digress. Now that this chapter is out of the way, we can get to the interesting things, like why there is no Sin...and why Braska enjoys eating pancakes with his hands and no syrup...and no, I'm not bringing anyone else into the story from X-2. Just Rikku. Gippal was there for no other reason than to make Auron act on his feelings instead of being all gentlmanly and stuff. **

**I don't own FFX-2 or any character therein. I just use them for my happy little musings. **

He woke calmly, the light from the morning sun making its way higher into the sky. Auron found himself in bed with Rikku in his arms again. She was covered, thankfully, and breathing evenly against his neck. He could still see the rings around her eyes, but they were faded almost to nothing now. He gave a sigh of relief, and eased himself onto his back. His shoulder would not thank him for sleeping on his side all night.

Rikku stirred, lifting her head to blink at him. She moved back against him, plopping un-ceremoniously down on his chest. He chuckled, and received a glare for it before she closed her eyes again. Rikku's hair was strewn every which way, and he set about smoothing it out. She sighed and relaxed more than she already was.

"You should braid it at night. That way you don't have to untangle it in the morning."

"Too much trouble." Auron continued smoothing it out, his mind recalling the nights dreams. He remembered the man holding Rikku, and his own arm tightened around her waist. "What's that face for? You look pissed off." Auron found her looking at him, a puzzled look on her face.

"I had an odd dream, and I was remembering it."

"And this dream makes you try to squeeze me like a grape? Not that I'm complaining. I like being held by a protective male I adore." She was practically purring at him. He set about getting a knot out of her hair before answering.

"I dreamed of seeing you with someone else, and it disturbs me."

"If you say it was Braska, or one of the Blitz Boys, I'll hit you."

"No. It was a man I've never seen before. Tall, with blond hair and an eye patch." Rikku gave him a sharp look. "Who is he?" Auron dreaded the answer, yet he felt a need to know.

"His name's Gippal. But where'd you come up with that to ask?" Her brows furrowed slightly while she frowned. Auron ignored the question in favor of asking one of his own.

"Is this 'Gippal' your lover?" He tried to ask as though it were of little consequence, but he could not help fearing the answer. He continued to unknot and smooth her hair. The feeling of it was soothing.

"No. But not for his lack of trying. We've been friends forever, and occasional sexual partners." Auron felt relief at her first words, but he felt a severe stab of jealousy at knowing the blond man had indeed been her lover at one time. "Your heart's beating fast. What's wrong?"

"I'm jealous." He abandoned her hair and wrapped the other arm around Rikku. She smiled at him, one that made him want to kiss her. In one fluid movement, Rikku was sitting on his stomach, sitting astride his body. Auron caught himself growling at her. "And you're not making this easy on me, Rikku."

"I'm not trying to. Why are you jealous, Auron?"

"Because, I want you all to myself." His hands had slid down from her waist to sit on her hips, resting just where the fabric of her shirt rose above her thighs. He took a deep breath before allowing his hands to do as they wished, which was to snake beneath the shirt to her bare skin. His thumb traced the line of her hip and he could feel her skin twitch beneath the touch. "And because I want you."

"Careful, Auron, or I'll stop behaving." She still had the same smile on her lips, but her eyes burned with an intensity that matched his own.

"I don't want you to behave." Rikku laughed in a low pitch, and leaned forward, arms on either side of his head and her face less than two inches from his own. The smell of her hair, of just her, filled his mind. It was almost intoxicating.

"Are you sure?"

"Very." Auron removed all doubt by pulling Rikku's body flat against his own, and kissing her as he had been wishing to since meeting her. She did not argue or fight it. In fact, Auron found that he was quite helpless against her in this position. Not that he minded. Rikku knew what she was doing, apparently, so he let her have her way for the time being. The one time he tried to sit up, she pushed him back down firmly.

"You're supposed to lay there and enjoy this, Auron. Relax."

"If you insist."

She did.

**Short, like I said before. But sweet. Ah, I love fluff...review please!**

**Cap'n Tagg**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ahoy, mates! Thar be more fluff in ee waters, lads, mark me words on that one...Fluff in the beginning here, folks, but near the end is the plot development part I was talking about. Next chapter has Braska asking questions, and soon after that...well, you'll just have to wait and see! Yes, I'm evil, I know. **

**I don't own FFX-2 or any characters therein. I just use them. I get no money from this. Sadly. **

Auron and Rikku were in bed past mid-morning, doing their best to ignore the fact that it was nearly noon. Auron had never lingered in bed for so long before. Then again, he had never had a reason to linger. His reason was laying next to him. He could not help but stroke her skin, even though he had been doing so for hours already. It was still a wonder to his senses to feel it. Rikku responded to his touch in her sleep with a sigh. She responded to any touch from him in magnificent ways.

She had gotten frustrated with him slightly, forcing him not to touch her at all. It was not for a sexual power trip, but for another reason. The Al Bhed culture, apparently, dictated that lovers should make every effort to please each other. The women took this to heart, and made an art out of sex. He had nearly been driven insane by her insistence of him just taking it. Auron had taken matters into his own hands, then, and neatly switched places with Rikku.

That had been another matter entirely. It was just as bad that way as before, only he had the added pleasure of hearing Rikku speak breathlessly in her native tongue. He had not understood all of what she said, but what he did understand did not bear repeating in company. Remembering it made him chuckle gently. Rikku woke up and raised an eyebrow at him.

"What's so funny?"

"The fact that it's nearly noon and we are both still in bed." Rikku grinned at him.

"Great, isn't it?"

"Hmm, so long as you are the reason I'm here, I'll forgo a few early morning training sessions."

"Like you didn't get a workout." Auron laughed and hugged her closer. "I'm hungry."

"I am as well. Shall we get up and eat, then?" Rikku nodded, and slid slowly away from him and out of bed. For a moment, he was tempted to follower her into the shower, but he decided against the action. It would lead them directly back to the bed they had just vacated. He laughed again, softly to himself. _Whatever you've gotten yourself into, Auron, it is worth it. _ He got out of the bed as well, and regarded the mess of sheets and blankets with amusement. Donning a robe, he set about remaking the tumbled bed.

"I could have helped you do that, you know." Rikku was standing in the doorway to the bathroom, one towel wrapped around her body and using another one to dry her hair.

"Yes, but I could do it on my own easily enough." She smiled at him before walking in the room, still drying her hair. Rikku planted a kiss on his lips, having to stand on the tip of her toes to do so. Even then, Auron had to obligingly lower his head for her. "I saved you some hot water."

"Thank you." Auron skirted past her and found the bathroom steamy but clean and ready for the next user. Such consideration was not lost on him. He did the same after his own shower, and chanced a look at himself in the mirror.

"Rikku." He said when he entered the bedroom again. She looked up from untangling her hair with a comb on the bed. "Was it absolutely necessary to leave bite marks on me?" Rikku giggled and went back to her hair.

"I can't help that I bite a little. Are you really going to complain about that? At least I left them where they can be covered up with your shirt, unlike the one **you **gave me, which none of the outfits I like will cover up." She flipped her now smooth hair over her shoulder revealing a bite near the base of her throat. "I don't care, but do you?"

"Well, at least they would know you're mine." Auron sat behind her, placing a kiss on her neck.

"They already think I'm your wife, Auron. What makes you think they would try and steal me away from you?"

"You didn't see the way they were looking at someone they 'knew' was another man's wife." Rikku turned her head to give him an incredulous look before going back to combing her hair. "It's true, Rikku. I have a feeling I shall have to knock a few heads for leering." She laughed at him, and he laughed with her. "What would you like to eat? And do not say cookies."

"Aw, man! That's **so **what I was going to say. I dunno, something filling though. Pancakes?"

"For lunch?"

"Hey, the first meal of the day is breakfast, no matter what time you eat it!"

Pancakes were not lunch fair, to Auron's mind, but he was hungry enough to eat anything. Rikku had made a heap of blueberry pancakes, but it was already nearly gone. He was pleasantly surprised to find Rikku was as good a cook as Mari. She had a habit, however, of eating the bacon that just finished cooking instead of setting it on the table. He had a feeling it happened no matter what she cooked.

"Sooooooooo, whatcha want to do today?"

"Nothing that involves swimming. I'd sink to the bottom like a stone with my stomach this full." Rikku giggled at him.

"I'm glad you liked my pancakes that much. I missed having someone scarf down my cooking that fast."

"You don't live with your family?" A young woman such as Rikku was should by any standards be living with her family until she was married. When she shook her head, he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Nope. We'd drive each other crazy. Pops would nag about me 'needing to marry and settle down and have kids for him to spoil' and crap like that. See, he wants me to get married and have kids cause it would be a sign that things were calming down enough that Cid's daughter, the never-ending-bundle-of-energy, was settling down and being a good, dutiful wife and daughter." The face she made at the thoughts, showing her disgust of the idea.

"Why didn't you?" She glared at him, and he held up his hands defensively. "I'm very glad you didn't, believe me." The glare turned into a smile, which he returned. "Wait, you said Cid is your father in your world?"

"Yep yep! That's why Braska freaked out so much when he saw me. I really do look just like my mother. Part of the reason why Pops went berserk when she died." Rikku was frowning slightly. "After she died, he wouldn't lay eyes on me. Then, his sister came to him, and plopped me right in his arms and told him to stop being a tottering old fool and take care of me. He snapped out of it, but it still didn't make him that great of a father. He did try, though." She peered curiously at him when she was done speaking. "You suddenly believe me about not being from this Spira. Why?"

Auron did not answer right away. Saying that a mermaid came to him in a dream was more far fetched than her story. He was not sure if she would believe him if he told her the truth. Then again, she had the courage to tell him things that would likely land her in an asylum. He could return that trust.

"It's because of that dream."

"The one with Gippal in it?" At his nod, she looked even more confused. "How does that change anything?"

"Because, there was someone that showed me the two of you together. And also of Yuna, grown up and around your age. Besides, how can I hallucinate someone that I've never seen before? Or even dream it? I believe you, and I'd like to hear all the tidbits you left out of your story yesterday." Rikku seemed to accept his explanation readily, and nodded.

"Like what?"

"Why Yevon marked you as traitors and became your enemy."

"Well, that's a long story, but in the end the important bit was that we killed a maester. Several times. Don't give me that look! Seymour was an evil, sadistic bastard in my world. What's more, Grand Maester Mika," She spoke his name with a sneer. "allowed him to continue as an unsent, like himself. Yevon was nothing more than lies where I'm from, Auron. They allowed the deaths, murders, of countless summoners for nothing more than a false sense of hope. They would've let my cousin Yunie die, they let an unsent roam around, let him marry my cousin against her will and then allowed him to try and kill us when we won free of Via Purifico. Hell, he murdered his own father, and Yevon let it slide!" Rikku paused, trying to regain control of herself and her anger.

"That...is slightly unsurprising. The part of maesters being unsent." It was Rikku's turn to look surprised. "I've seen one take an arrow to the heart, and appear for the morning prayers the next day." Auron thought for a few moments, while Rikku stayed silent. "Don't tell anyone else this, Rikku. Not Braska, or anyone. It will get you in more trouble than I could get you out of."

"Alright. What else did you want to know about, lover?" Auron grinned at the title, pushing his plate away and moving the chair back from the table.

"You said that he stabbed you with a spear, among other things. What were the other things?"

Rikku's eyes narrowed at whatever memories had come to light in her mind. It was slightly frightening to see the expression on her face.

"Well, several flare spells won't endear you to anyone. I don't care how masochistic they are."

"And?" Rikku sighed at him, pushing her own plate away.

"You really want to know? You'd rather not know." Auron nodded silently, making her sigh once again. "Okay, but realize that it doesn't effect me anymore beyond getting a little angry." He nodded again. "When Yunie protested the marriage and refused him, he took it out on me."

"WHAT?" Auron had shot straight up in his chair. "What are you saying?"

"He took his anger out on me. He's a man-Guado guy that gets aroused by inflicting pain. Shame that I didn't scream for him. Didn't make any noise at all, actually. I should have, I guess, it would have been easier on me. Then again, it was easy to ignore what he was doing. You taught me that meditation stuff, but I never got it til right then."

"A maester of Yevon raped you?"

"Tried to. Like I said, I didn't play his game, so he left me to his minions. That's where the group of punks with the lightning marbles down their pants came into play." Rikku smiled wickedly. "It's a shame they didn't try and get them out before they lost their charge. There would be a few eunics around the temple, then." Her smile faded when she looked at him closely. It became a frown by the time she got up from her chair and walked over to him. She sat sideways in his lap, turning his head to look at her with both hands. "I told you you'd rather not know. And I also told you that it doesn't do much more than get me mad. Why are you upset?"

"You tell me that someone beat you, attempted to rape you, and then threw you to be gang raped, and expect me not to be angry about it?" He would have gotten up and paced if Rikku was not on his lap. As it was, he settled for pulling her closer against him. She let her head rest on his chest. Even sitting down he dwarfed her. "Were you alright, after that?"

"Yeah, nothing happened that a good old Curaga didn't fix. But, Seymour was a bit miffed when we fought him next, and impaled me with a heaping great spear just before he died. You had to pull it out for Yunie to cure me. You had this look on your face when you did it, like you were afraid. That scared me more than a big stick in my tummy."

"Am I interrupting anything?"

**Oooooh! Who interrupted them? Find out in the next chapter! Lol. Review guys, it makes ol' Cap'n Tagg happy. **

**Cap'n Tagg**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ahoy, mates! Cap'n Tagg here with another tale o' the briny deep! This here be a short one, yarr. The end be of interest, though. So read up, mates, and enjoy your grog while yer at it. Yarr. **

**I don't own FFX-2, or any of the characters therein. I just use them. The name Cidalfus isn't mine either. I forget who made it up, but kudos to them for doing it!**

Rikku and Auron both jumped at the sound of a voice. They turned to see Braska, leaning against one of the counters. Auron swore under his breath so that only Rikku heard him, which made her giggle. Braska took a seat at the table with them, stealing a pancake and tearing it in small pieces to eat. His eyebrows rose at the taste.

"Which of you made these?"

"I did." Rikku piped up, waving her hand as though in a crowd of people. "I'm a super-duper great pancake maker."

"I can taste that."

"How long were you standing there, Lord Braska?" The man continued to eat his pancake as though nothing were wrong, seeming to ignore Auron's question.

"Long enough. I'm curious as to the name of this maester you speak of."

"He's dead, Braska. Finally. After three or four times killing him. He just kept on coming back for more." Rikku shook her head with remembered irritation.

"A maester hasn't died in twenty years, Rikku." He finished his pancake and looked up at her. He was curious, but not angry or disbelieving. "I've been meaning to talk with you, and now seems to be a good time. By all rights, I should go straight to Bevelle with what little I heard you speak of." He held up a hand to forestall what Auron was going to say. "But I won't. I have no reason to, really. I want answers, though."

"Answers to what? You won't believe me if I told you the truth, and you'd be better off not knowing at all some of what I know. It'll put you in danger, and that goes against the code of the guardian."

"Auron believes you. Therefor, so shall I. Let's start with something simple. Why do you look so much like Layna?" Rikku frowned at the summoner in front of her, and Auron stayed silent. It was not his place to say anything in this matter, but he felt a desperate need to keep Rikku safe, even from a summoner. He thought she was not going to answer, but then she spoke.

"Cause she's my mom. Married to Cid Cidalfus, mother of two children, Brother and Rikku." Braska's eyes widened, but he showed no other reaction. "She died when I was born, internal bleeding. Had a scar on her chin from when a screwdriver slipped when she was twelve."

"So, you really are her daughter, then." She nodded. It was not until that moment Auron realized that Rikku was sitting on his lap in front of a summoner. Braska did not seem to notice at all, but he was uncomfortable. "Cid will keel over dead when he sees you..." Braska shook his head sadly. "What about how you know Auron? He spoke nothing of you before now."

"Long story. We met while the summoner's party was traveling along the Moonflo. The summoner asked for me to be her guardian, and Mr. Grump here said 'If you wish it' and that was that. I got him to be un-grumpy a time or two during the trip." She turned and grinned at him, which made him all the more uncomfortable. "Although the time he threatened to tie me to a tree naked kinda miffed me."

Now Braska looked at him, completely surprised. It was something very uncharacteristic of him to say, let alone to a woman. Braska smiled innocently at him, and he could almost picture the same smile on an imp about to cast a nasty sleep spell. Auron felt his cheeks heat slightly. Rikku, seeming to sense his discomfort, got Braska's attention again.

"What else?"

"What is Sin?" Rikku's mouth thinned unhappily. "There is only one document that has that name in the whole temple archives, and that one was misplaced by me many years ago. A few years ago, a man from the temple in Bevelle came here, to search our archive. When he left, several ancient scrolls and manuscripts went with him. All of them from the same time period, the beginning of Yevon's history. How do you know of something that has effectively been erased from history?"

"Think about what you're asking, Uncle Braska." He raised an eyebrow at the title, but said nothing. "There's a reason those papers were taken. There's a reason this Yevon doesn't want its followers to know what Sin is." Her voice was serious, and it had a disturbing quality to it, as though she was speaking the chant for a curse. "Where I come from, before three years ago, people couldn't sleep without the fear that they would never wake up. They couldn't look at a sunrise and know they'd be able to see it the next day. They couldn't look at their children without fearing that they'd be orphaned or worse killed within the next hour." Auron watched Braska's face as he paled. This was news to him as well, but he had no family or loved ones to have her last words hit home. "Do you really want to know about something like that, Uncle Braska? Sin has a nasty history, and it was perpetuated by summoners and their guardians. Really think before you answer."

Rikku stayed silent while Braska turned her words over in his mind. Auron was doing the same, but he already knew he wanted to know. He did not know why he wanted to know, but he did.

"I would like to know. I want to know why the name has been erased."

"Then let's go to the temple and visit the Chamber of the Fayth tonight, and I'll show you what Sin is."

**Oooooooooooooooooooooh, three chocobos on a dead man's chest, yo ho ho and a bottle of grog! Yarr. Review, else I'll be singing out o' key for hours on end. Ye'll wish ye'd walked the plank, ye will! **

**Cap'n Tagg**


	21. Chapter 21

**Ahoy, mates! This here be a long chapter, aye it do be a long one. Thar be spoilers for those swabs that 'aven't played through it game, yarr. Beware! Really, this is long, so be aware of it. I didn't want to break it up, so here it is in its entirety! Oh, and we're going to pretend that all those small statues in the temple are saints and not summoners, cause there are no High Summoners cause there's no Sin...**

**I don't own FFX-2 or any of her characters. I just use them to help make me and Carla happy. **

He and Braska were on a beach. It appeared to be Mushroom Rock Road behind them, by the appearance of the rock formations and the general gloomy, overcast sky. He had always detested this spot of Spira. It was like walking to ones own doom. There were people all around them, thousands of them. Most were Crusaders, a quarter of their ranks Chocobo Knights. A red-haired woman was issuing orders, consulting now and again with a young Al Bhed girl. She could not have been over sixteen years old.

"That's Rikku..." Braska took a closer look, and nodded his agreement.

"This would be Mushroom Rock Road, would it not, Auron?"

"Yes, my Lord...what is going on? This is the largest military campaign in two hundred years."

"Perhaps we should get closer to them and listen." They moved closer to Rikku and the red-haired woman, their words finally reaching them.

_"You say preparations for the main canon are nearly complete?"_

_"Yep, Yep! They're fine tuning it now. All the other guns and cannons are ready too. All we need now are the Sinspawn."_

_"I have received word that they will arrive shortly. Maester Seymour is on his way, and Maester Kinoc is ready at the headquarters above." _The woman pointed to the top of the rock formations, revealing giant tents and penants flying in the wind. Auron recognized the banners for Bevelle, and one for Guadosalam, but also one that was not familiar to him. It was that of a bird rising from a sea of flames, like the mythical phoenix.

_"Good. I'll go tell the others to get a move on. Be careful, Captain Lucil!" _Rikku waved and ran off. Her clothing was vastly different from what Auron and Braska knew. The orange shirt and green shorts would have looked ghastly on anyone but her. Blue ribbons streamed from the back of her shirt and feathers were braided into her hair.

"_Be careful, Rikku. I gave your father my word you would return safely!" _The woman sighed when she realized that Rikku was ignoring her. _"Such enthusiasm. The Al Bhed are not that much different then us, it seems." _

The beach disappeared, to be replaced with a control room high above the ground. It overlooked the ocean and beach both. Multiple dials and buttons were set in a giant dash board in front of two Al Bhed men. They were intent on the controls when Rikku entered.

_"The Sinspawn are almost here! Get ready you guys!" _

_"Rikku! You should be up with the Maesters in safety! What will I tell Cid when you get hurt? That I let my betrothed be harmed?"_

_"I've told you before, I'm not marrying you, no matter what you and Pops think!" _

Auron watched her stomp out of the small room, shocked that she had been promised to someone. Rikku would have mentioned such an arrangement had it still been in effect. It upset him more than he cared to admit.

The scenery changed again, revealing the area with the tents. Rikku was running off from what appeared to be a maester, judging by his robes. Auron watched the man, recognizing one of his old friends in Bevelle, Kinoc. He had gained weight, but being a maester did not require one to stay in shape. Kinoc's eyes followed Rikku, and Auron recognized the lust in his eyes just as he had with the blond man in his dream. He had to consciously take his hands out of fists.

Rikku was now near the edge of the cliff, dangerously close to the edge. She was on her knees, eagerly watching the beach for something. She was distracted by a group of people joining the 'Maester Kinoc' at the tent. She sneaked around some large crates, and then climbed them to get a better look and hear their conversation. Braska and Auron both gasped out loud at the people before them.

Auron was staring at himself, older and scarred, more cynical and serious than he was now. He watched 'his' one eye suspiciously follow Kinoc and Seymour. He looked outwardly calm, but that was a mask he knew all too well. 'He' was alarmed, and yet 'he' acted like he was expecting whatever events were occurring.

A Ronso, with a broken horn, stood silently looking around. Beside him was a black mage that should not be able to move without her breasts falling out of her dress. Wakka stood beside her, angrily glaring at the various Al Bhed around the area. A young man with blond hair, obviously a blitzer, was beside the summoner. The summoner had Braska transfixed.

It was Yuna. Grown up and a full-fledged summoner. She was the picture of her mother. Braska was slack jawed, stepping closer to his daughter. Auron did the same. They both listened to the conversation until a commotion at the beach caught their attention. The group went to the edge, Rikku trailing and hiding behind. They followed, looking down at the beach below.

_"Sin always comes back for it's spawn..."_ Auron heard his own voice, slightly gravely, say. It was like a portent of doom. A cage of monsters was on the beach, screeching and howling in a way that set his nerves on fire. Braska felt the same way, judging by his face. Suddenly, the cage broke, and the monsters had become a single fiend, attacking the party at the top. It was dispatched rather efficiently by the summoner's party. Then they heard a cry.

_"SIN!" _Everyone looked out to sea, and there was a truly gigantic beast. It was hideous to see, and frightening. Auron did not know why it should make him feel like soiling his clothes but it did. It's many eyes were darting around at the tiny creatures that ran around it on the beach. It came closer, launching off fiends from it's body like missiles. The gathered Crusaders charged, attacking the fiends head on. Canons shot out from the opposite cliffs and the beach. The monster, Sin, was barely distracted by them.

Then the tower structure that Rikku had been in earlier, the one that held her betrothed, came to life, shooting a ray of energy that was blinding. This seemed to hurt the creature, and gave new spirit to those fighting. A barrier appeared around Sin, yet the tower put more energy into the beam. It looked as if it would penetrate, but then he and Braska found out one reason it was called 'Sin'.

The barrier lashed out at an enormous speed, and it completely obliterated everything in it's path. Every human on the beach and the cliff sides turned to dust before their eyes, crying out for a second before disappearing. Braska made a strangled noise, covering his mouth with one hand. He had never see a battle, never seen death on this scale. As far as Auron knew, no one living had. He placed a hand on Braska's shoulder.

The scene faded, thankfully. It was replaced by a tropical island, much like Besaid, only with fewer flowers. Lush green vegetation lined the beach, masking the interior. The sun shown down on them with less intensity than on Besaid as well.

A child, playing in the sand with a bucket and a tiny shovel turned out to be a young Rikku. She was happily digging away, building castles then knocking them down. She looked out to sea once in a while, but this time, she kept looking. A large bulge was coming closer to the island.

_"Brother, Daddy, what's that?"_ Rikku pointed, and a boy not much older than Rikku and a man looked where she was pointing. Their faces froze in fear momentarily, then they snatched Rikku up and ran down the beach, toward a dock with boats. They quickly got in one, a crying Rikku struggling to go back and get her bucket and shovel.

That was when the surge hit. It engulfed the entire island. There was nothing but a large sand bar when it receded. They were still in the boat, Rikku hiding under a seat and crying.

_"Damn Sin! How can Yevon blame us for it when it just destroyed us!" _The man said, ranting to himself as the two children on board hid away. _"Good thing the salvage boats were out, else more would have died...damn...still, half out people were on that island..." _Rikku sobbed harder, getting the man's attention.

Then, they were back in one of the Chambers of the Fayth, staring around in shock, wondering if they were back to reality yet. It was not the chamber of Valefore, though. This one was large, with a tunnel that lead into a star-lit sky. He and Braska went through the tunnel, following the shadows of several people. The floor was floating in space with the stars, and a woman. She walked, surrounded by pyreflies, marking her as an unsent. Auron saw himself near the back of the party, a younger Rikku, the same age as at the beach, beside him, shivering. She was looking around, ready to jump at the slightest provocation. 'He' laid a hand on her shoulder briefly, and Rikku looked up, a tiny smile on her face. The hand left her shoulder and they both turned to the woman walking to them.

_"Have you chosen the one who will become your fayth?" _

_"Might I, ask something first?" _ Yuna said, speaking to the woman, who was wearing an out fit that made Rikku's bikini look prudish. _"Will Sin come back, even should I use the Final Summoning to defeat it?" _

_"Sin is eternal. Every aeon that defeats it becomes Sin in it's place...thus Sin is reborn." _

_"So that's how Jecht became Sin." _The young blond man said, mostly to himself. The strange woman continued.

_"Sin is an inevitable part of Spira's destiny. It is never ending." _

_"Never ending?" _Wakka said, shocked. _"But...but...if we atone for our crimes, Sin will stop coming back, ya? Someday, it'll be gone, ya?" _

_"Will humanity ever reach such purity?" _

_"This...this can not be!" _The black mage yelled, her calm exterior broken. _"The teachings state that we can exorcise Sin with complete atonement! It's been our only hope all these years!" _

_"Hope is...comforting. It allows us to accept fate, however tragic it might be." _

_"NO!" _The blond man and a ghostly version of Auron as he looked now said in unison. The ghost was confronting a similar version of the woman before them, holding his sword ready. _"Where is the sense in all this? Braska believed in Yevon's teachings and died for them! Jecht believed in Braska and gave his life for him!" _

_"They chose to die...because they had hope." _The ghost Auron charged at her, only to be blasted away with a wave of her hand. He landed on the ground, silent and unmoving while his sword fell point first into the floor. The ghostly images faded away, leaving the group before them with the woman.

_"Yevon's teachings and the Final Summoning give the people of Spira hope. Without hope, they would drown in their sorrow. Now, choose. Who will be your fayth? Who will be the one to restore Spira's hope?" _

_"No one." _Yuna spoke firmly. _"I would have gladly died. I live for the people of Spira, and would have gladly died for them. But no more! The Final Summoning...is a false tradition that should be throw away!" _

_"No. It is our only hope. Your father sacrificed himself to give that hope to the people. So they would forget their sorrow." _

_"Wrong. My father...my father wanted...to make Spira's sorrow go away. Not just cover it up with lies!"_

_"Sorrow can not be abolished. It is meaningless to try." _

_"My father...I loved him. So I...I will live with my sorrow, I will live my own life! I will defeat sorrow, in his place. I will stand my ground and be strong. I don't know when it'll be but someday...I will conquer it. And I will do it without...false hope."_

_"Poor creature. You would throw away hope. Well...I will free you before you can drown in your sorrow. It is better for you to die in hope than to live in despair. Let me be your liberator." _The woman rose in the air, floating with a seemingly divine power. Then 'Auron' stepped forward and spoke to the summoner's party.

_"Now! This is it! Now is the time to choose! Die and be free of pain or live and fight your sorrow! Now is the time to shape your stories! You fate is in your hands!" _Auron flushed slightly, hearing such a speech from his own mouth.

The room faded, putting them in a circular room that appeared to be the entrance to the Chamber of the Fayth. The group had just run out but for the young blond man and the older Auron. He noticed that Rikku had lagged behind, and hid behind the open doors that lead out of the room.

_"We must talk" _'He' said to the blond man.

_"What?"_

_"There is something you should know." _

_"I know...it's about you, right?" _

_"I am also an unsent. You are not surprised?" _Braska gasped, looking over at him with wide eyes. Auron was just as shocked as he was. Only he hid it better than the summoner.

_"I think I kinda knew. It was Yunalesca, wasn't it?" _The name made the two observers share a look, trying to reason with what they now knew. Lady Yunalesca, the hero who helped end the Machina War, an unsent aiding in the rebirth of a monster. It was almost too much for them.

_"When Braska and Jecht died defeating Sin...I just couldn't accept it. I came back here...tried to avenge them. But she struck me down. Somehow I made my way, crawling, down Mount Gagazet. But my strength left me just outside Bevelle. That's where Kimahri found me. I told him about Yuna...just before I died. I've been wandering ever since, never going to the Farplane." _

_"Auron..."_

_"Don't make that face. Being dead has its advantages. I was able to ride Sin and go to your Zanarkand..."  
_Auron and Braska both found themselves in pitch blackness again. They could still see each other, but nothing else. There was no ground for them to stand on or air to breath, yet there they were, alive and standing on what felt like ground.

Quickly, the blackness faded, replaced by the firelight from the torches surrounding the fayth's statue. The fayth was there, just removing her hand from Rikku's head. She was still kneeling, but tears leaked down her face now at the memories she had shared. She sat back on her heels, not looking at them.

He wanted to go to her, to offer some sort of comfort, but he could not protect her from her own mind. Auron willed her to look up at him, to let him know that it was alright for him to approach her. He felt the need to let her be, but he still wanted to hold her until her tears were gone.

_'You should share the rest.' _

"No. It was hard enough re-living what they did see...I can't...see it destroyed again. Not again. I can't watch them leave like that... " Auron could no longer stand watching Rikku cry. He knelt next to her, wrapping one arm around her shoulders, allowing her the option to refuse comfort. Rikku leaned her full weight against him, and he added his other arm to the embrace. She was not sobbing, but he could feel the tension in her body. He could not imagine what else her memories held if she was too frightened to share them when what he and Braska had already seen was horrifying.

_'As you wish, child.' _

Rikku shook her head, still making no move to leave Auron's embrace.

"That's what Sin is, Uncle Braska. Do you still want to hear the rest of it?" Her voice was soft, but firm.

"Yes."

"Sin was made by Yu Yevon, founder of Yevon." Braska looked up to the floating fayth, to see her nod. The summoner sat down heavily where he stood. "He was a summoner, and he just wanted to summon, forever. After Zanarkand was destroyed...Sin appeared. His followers dictated that it was a punishment for the excessive use of machina. Anywhere people lived, Sin came there and destroyed and killed. Towns never got bigger than Luca. A thousand years, and no one ever questioned why Sin was there. We weren't the ones who started the Machina War. We never did anything but try to live past twenty, hoping that at least one child we had would live on. Yevon brainwashed the people, made them think it was still our fault. When it was a mad man hell bent on immortality that was at fault." Rikku paused and wiped the tears from her face.

"The summoners...they would go on a pilrimage, to Zanarkand, to Yunalesca. The guardians...one of them would become a fayth, for the Final Aeon..." She sat up then, not leaning on Auron's chest but not leaving his arms either. "The summoner would die when the Final Aeon was used. There would be a Calm, for ten years Sin would not be there. Then it would appear, just as it always had. The fayth for the Final Aeon was the new Sin. They were still sentient within Sin, but had no control over its actions. They watched as the people they had tried to save with their summoner were massacred. A thousand years of death. That's what Sin is."

Braska still sat on the floor, his stunned face on the ground. Auron felt much the same, but he was more used to the atrocities Yevon could commit than Braska was. He still held onto the belief that it was a shining ray of hope in the world. He had committed acts upon people that were unforgivable in some cases, and only because he had been blindly following orders instead of questioning why he was removing a family from the home their family had held for three generations in the city. It took some time for his mind to escape the brainwashing Yevon had done to him. That was when trouble started brewing for him. He refused to carry out orders such as that anymore. Biltha had been a last ditch effort from the High Priest to regain any type of control over him. He was much sought after by the wealthy families of Bevelle as a guard or potential husband.

Rikku had not offered to remove herself from his arms, so he made himself more comfortable, shifting her position slightly so that she was no longer sitting on the stone floor. She gave him a small smile before leaning against his chest.

This was not something he should be doing. Not in the Chamber of the Fayth, with the fayth there with him, and Braska as well. Braska found Auron's situation rather amusing, so there would be no comments from him on his behavior. The fayth was another matter.

_'I am glad she has one to give her comfort. Do not be worried, or ashamed. She is neither.' _Auron jerked his head up to look at the fayth, who was smiling gently at him. _'You truly worry too much.' _He was about to respond when Braska broke the silence.

"Tell me...tell me, how anyone could create such a monster..." Braska said, not moving from his position on the floor.

_'That Sin was created by a man who no longer had a heart. He lost his soul along the way in creating it.'_

Braska remained silent after that, still trying to find an explanation for what he had just heard and seen.

"Fayth, why do you say that those events will play out here when there is no Sin now?" Auron was aghast at finding that it was his voice speaking to the fayth and not Braska's. She turned her head to look at him directly. Rikku had not moved at all as far as he could tell. She showed no sign of knowing the fayth was staring at the two of them.

"Relax, Auron. The fayth don't bite, or anything." Rikku then lifted her head to look at his as well. The combined stares of both women made him distinctly uncomfortable. They both seemed to laugh silently at him as well.

_'True, Yu Yevon made no such monster, seeing as he was struck down in one of the last battles of the Machina War. But there is one who knows of what he had planned. A priest, who found Yu Yevon's notes, two hundred years after his death decided to try and carry out his objective. He was found out and executed on the spot. The notes were burned, as were most manuscripts relating to him or to Sin.' _

"If that is so, how can what we saw happen?"

_'The priest is an unsent.' _The fayth gave him a sympathetic look before continuing. _'He roams the halls of Bevelle, setting his plans in motion as we speak. There is time before they come to fruition.' _

"Time for what? Killing him? I've had my fill of re-killing maesters and being hunted down like a criminal or fiend." Rikku sounded like she was whining about breaking a nail to her older sister.

_'If you do not help them, Sin will be born here, and these people would suffer as yours have.' _

"Why do the fayth always have to make sense of everything?" Rikku said, making a face at the fayth. Auron was astounded that she would speak so.

"What must we do, then?" Auron jumped at the sound of Braska's voice. He was no longer staring at the floor in shock, but he looked weary and ready to break apart with the slightest gust of wind. "I will not allow that...that monstrosity to be here!"

_'You must find and stop him. He must find one to be a fayth first, then bring it to the top of Mount Gagazet to begin the summoning.' _

"What does he look like? Where is he exactly in Bevelle?"

_'That, I do not know. We are limited in what we can do in the world, Summoner Braska. I only know he is in Bevelle. I am sorry.' _

"Why where we chosen to do this? Surely there are more capable people to do so."

_'Because she is here with the two of you, and not with someone else.' _They all looked at Rikku then, making her pull back in alarm.

"What?"

_'You, my child, are a key to this. You all are. Without each other, you will fail.' _While Braska and Rikku both frowned at this news, looking at nothing in particular as they thought, the fayth spoke to him in a 'voice' that he knew was only for him to hear. _'She will die if left to this alone. All of you will, but hers will be from despair. Be her strength when hers runs out. She will be your strength in turn.' _

_'What of Braska? Where will his strength be from?' _

_'His wife and daughter, and the two of you. You must stay together, the three of you, no matter what comes.' _

"I suppose it is convenient that I must start my journey to Zanarkand soon, then." Braska sighed, rubbing his face with his hands. "We must go. Thet will be making his rounds in the temple soon and it's best that we be there when he enters." He turned to the fayth and bowed deepy. The fayth nodded once at him, then at Auron and Rikku, before fading away. "Come. We still have much to discuss and I'd rather get it done and over with quickly."

**Well, I did tell you guys it would be long...so no complaints! There was just no way of making it shorter or breaking it up, so oh well! I hope you liked it despite its length. Review please! **

**Cap'n Tagg**


	22. Chapter 22

**Ahoy, mates! Sorry this took so long to update, but KHII is taking up all my time! I must watch Cloud and Leon talk and fight...and run around as a lion cub...(twitches) okay, so here it is! Enjoy!**

**I don't own FFX-2 or anything in it. I'd be really rich if I did. **

Rikku hopped up from his lap, which had turned into her favorite seat, and offered her hand to him. He did not need it, and she knew that, but the offer was made anyway. Auron appreciated it more than she could know. He was surprised at the strength she used to pull him up.

They quickly made their way out of the Trials and found the statue of Saint Corret, who had visited every orphanage on the path of her journey, to ease the fear and pain of the children. She tended the ill ones and sent and buried those she could do nothing for.

"Pray for those children who died from Sin in my home, so that we aren't making a complete lie out of this, guys." They nodded agreement while pulling out the embroidered cushions used for praying and placing them before the statue.

Rikku surprised both he and Braska by falling into a prayer position immediately, head bowed and eyes closed. The men quickly followed suit, hearing the sound of footsteps coming their way. Auron did not look up or open his eyes, but he knew what Thet saw.

Rikku, looking for all the world like a grieving mother, complete with tear stains on her face, kneeling next to him, his own face tense with the images and ideas he had just received. Braska would look the same, but with more worry lines on his face. He felt Thet stop near them, bowing and offering his own prayer with theirs.

Braska stirred, touching a hand on both his and Rikku's shoulders with a gentle 'come' spoken. It was a sign for them to leave. Rikku was the last to rise, and thus the last to receive Thet's sympathies. He laid a gentle hand on her shoulder, about to speak when she just broke out crying. Nothing dramatic, but it was enough to allow her to turn to Auron for comfort and grant them an escape from the well-meaning Thet.

_Forgive us for deceiving you,Thet. You do not deserve it. _

They slowly made their way out of the temple, Rikku subduing her sobs as they progressed. Once outside, they walked quickly to Auron's house.

"I didn't over do it, did I?" Rikku asked, safely inside the kitchen and with a cup of tea in her hands.

"Not at all. You are a supreme actress."

"Well, it wasn't really fake...a lot of kids, babies that I changed diapers for and watched, died...that and I didn't want to lie to that nice old man. You know?" Braska nodded, agreeing with her.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one that feels guilt for deceiving the people here. I hate lying to them when they've been so kind to us."

"Yes, but it must be done. I will do more than lie to prevent that monster from coming here." Braska still had a tense look on his face. "Rikku, why would that priest need to go to the top of Gagazet to create Sin?" He was looking deep into his tea cup, as though trying to divine answers from it.

"That's where...the last people from Zanarkand gathered. They had no home, no loved ones but in their memories. So they all became fayth." Auron looked at her, but said nothing. "They made their memories of Zanarkand the summoning, so that it might still live on. There's a lot of power there, Uncle Braska, and if this priest can get it, he can make Sin."

"Then we must stop him. I won't watch my wife and daughter murdered by some monster...or anyone else's for that matter. I'm at a loss as to how a fayth is made, though."

"I have no idea either, my Lord." Auron looked hopefully at Rikku, but she shook her head. "Is there no way we can find out? No records, anything?"

"If there were any, they would be in Bevelle. I'm not sure we could get a hold of them anyway. Almost no one can gain access to the archives without written permission from the Grand Maester."

"Well, I'll just have to steal them, won't I?" Rikku seemed happy about the idea of her stealing the records. She was smiling like there was no tomorrow.

"No." She pouted at him, but Auron refused to give in to it. "The archives are huge. There's no way you could get what was needed. Besides, those records would be ancient. They would crumble at the first touch."

"How would you get inside, for that matter, Rikku?" Braska had looked up from his tea cup.

"There are ways and there are ways. Depends on how much of a disturbance I want to make. I could sneak in and out of that place and no one would be the wiser."

"Confident, aren't we?"

"There's a saying you know, 'It isn't boasting if it's true.' I just happen to be an excellent thief. Besides, I know just how lazy those guards are. No offense Auron, but they're a bunch of slackers." He chuckled at her words. They were true. He had been one of the few men there that took their jobs seriously. No one in their right mind would attempt to break into Bevelle, let alone steal anything.

"True. Very true." She got a gleam in her eyes that did not make Auron happy. "But you are still not going in there." She pouted again, but let the subject be. He turned to Braska then. "Lord Braska, when must you leave on your pilgrimage?"

"Soon. I was hoping to ask you to accompany me, Auron. Now it seems it is a necessity. Would the two of you care to come with me?"

"Yep, yep!" Auron nodded. Rikku's enthusiasm was enough for the both of them. "This'll be fun! I haven't walked across Spira in a looooooooong time!"

"I would ask the black mage to join us, but her marriage is so soon. I'd hate to tear her away from it."

"Don't sweat it, Uncle Braska! I'm a super duper great mage! Black and White!"

"Most people can't master both classes of magic."

"I'm not most people, though, am I?" Braska smiled, shaking his head. He drained his cup and got up from his seat.

"It seems I'm in capable hands on this journey. Thank you ahead of time for all the trouble we'll be getting into. Good night, my friends."

"Night!"

"Good night, my lord."

He watched Braska walk out of the house, his thoughts drifting back to the images he had seen in the temple. Again he wondered what it was that Rikku had refused to show them. It was none of his business, really, but he still wondered. He had nothing to say about people keeping secrets. He kept too many of them as it was.

"Whatcha thinking about, Auron?" He looked up to see Rikku standing before him, leaning down so that she was at eye level with him. She held her hands behind her back and her hair fell over her shoulders. It was quite provocative, and he had a difficult time keeping his eyes on her face instead of wandering down to the ample amount of breasts that were in view. The grin plastered on her face made him wary.

"I am thinking about how frightening it is to see that grin on your face." She made a face at him and started to stand up straight, but he shot a hand out behind her neck before she got far. "And that you are entirely too beautiful." Auron pulled her face in closer for a kiss, which prompted Rikku to once again sit on his lap as she had been earlier that day. "How is it that you are not already taken?"

"Cause I'm meant to spend my life making you deliriously happy?" He chuckled at her answer. It made her smile. Why his laughter or smiles made her happy, he could not figure out. Then again, there was a lot about Rikku that he could not figure out. "Does it matter? I'm here with you now. Even though I'd rather be here with you in bed."

"The feeling's mutual."

"Then why are we still in the kitchen?"

"Good question. One that's easily remedied." Auron picked her up in a smooth motion, making his way into the bedroom. Rikku giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. _It doesn't really matter why she isn't taken. She's here, and with me. Does that make her mine? _

**That was it! Things will speed up in the next chapter. Then it's off to journey across Spira! Review, peoples! Thanks! **

**Cap'n Tagg**


	23. Chapter 23

**Ahoy, mates! Tis ol' Cap'n Tagg with 'nother tale for ye! Missed me, guys? Sorry guys, but I've been really busy lately with work and I've been watching Fruits Basket like a maniac. I have Bleach to watch too...and a game to play, and stories...oh what will I do? I've got an update, though, and that's the important part! There's some fluff in here and a little story involving the Three Billy-goats Gruff. I loved that story as a kid. **

**I don't own FFX-2 or any of her characters! **

The next two weeks were spent getting ready for their journey. Rikku spent most of the first week regaining her strength and exploring the village with Yuna. Rikku was happy to let her be a tour guide. She had been a guide for Auron as well when he first arrived. The entire village had accepted Rikku as his wife, and also just for being herself. He had watched her help an old woman beat the dust out of a rug and roll a barrel of ale into a storage hut.

The children adored Rikku. More often than not, Auron would find her surrounded by at least three them. She would tell them stories that sent them into gales of laughter, or play games with them. The mothers and babysitters on the island were happy to welcome her into their circles. Rikku had a way of making a fussy baby happy when nothing and no one else could. It amazed Auron to see her with a baby in her arms. He had no experience with children beyond Yuna. Just how, exactly, she managed to keep an entire group of active children safely occupied was beyond his understanding.

He had come to find her after his morning practice one day, to discuss what would be needed on their journey, and he found her in a small group of women holding a baby while the others were watching a group of children play with a blitzball. She was cooing and talking to it and it laughed and giggled back at her. Rikku looked up at him, smiling and motioned him to sit with her.

"Isn't she cute, Auron?"

"Yes."

"Here, you hold her for a minute."

"Wha-" He ceased protesting when the child was laid in his arms. The baby blinked at him, then a tiny hand reached out toward him. "What does she want?" He asked quietly.

"She wants you to touch her. Babies need to be held and cuddled and stroked and cooed at." Auron arranged the child so that he could hold her with one arm, and extended his free hand to her. She grasped one of his fingers. Her tiny hand barely wrapped around it, and she burbled and giggled happily as she tugged on it.

"Why am I holding her, by the way?"

"Cause she's cute. And I wanted you to see that you could hold a baby and not freak out." He raised an eyebrow at her. "Babies always made you uncomfortable for some weird reason. Kids you could deal with, but not babies. Something about a bad incident with projectile vomit." Auron chuckled at her, the baby squealing at the sound. She tried to stuff his finger in her mouth, but he removed it from her tiny grasp before the endeavor was accomplished. She kicked her legs slightly and pouted. He stroked the curls of her hair gently, marveling at the tiny life in his arms. She was completely dependent on others for her well being, and that was slightly frightening.

"How old is she?"

"Eight months! Babies are so much fun at this age! It's like they're really awake for the first time and seeing new things everyday!" Rikku leaned over and cooed at the baby he held. She looked up at Rikku and giggled, making a grab for one of her braids. "Yes you are, aren't you?"

Auron ended up staying with Rikku for the entire afternoon. The baby girl, who was named Laila he found out, was claimed by a very surprised woman. She had not expected to find the reclusive and silent warrior smiling at her daughter with his wife at his side. The baby threw a fit at being taken away from him, but quickly subsided with a pacifier.

"It's not my place to say this, but I think you two are very brave to be around kids like this. You lost one, but here you are nursing my Laila like your own. The next baby'll be alright, ya?" She said with a smile. The woman walked away after that, leaving an amused Rikku and a confused Auron in her wake.

He did not have time to think the words over, seeing as the children that had been playing ball now crowded around him and Rikku, eager for something.

"You're tellin' us a story today, ya Rikku?" "Please?" "A story!"

"You bet! I've got a great one!"

Rikku proceeded to tell them an amusing story about three goats and a creature called a troll. The troll lived under a bridge that the goats had to pass over to get to a meadow. The troll, who wanted to eat the goats, was fooled by them. They said that each goat coming after was larger and better for it to eat so they got past it. The last goat came up, and seeing the troll, head-butted him so hard he ran away, never to be seen again. He was just as amused by the story as the children were. They gasped at the mention of the troll trying to eat the goats and booed when it scared the smallest one. They cheered as the last goat got rid of the troll and they all ate grass happily.

Rikku was a wonderful story teller. She made up voices for each character and had her own sound effects. The voice she used for the goats had him laughing out loud. The children heard him laugh and seemed to relax in his presence. One child, a little boy no more than four, was bold enough to come and sit in his lap as the story unfolded. He allowed it, getting surprised glances from several people passing by.

A series of groans were heard when Rikku finished her story and got up to leave. She promised she'd be there the next day and the group accepted that and went about running to their mothers and fathers. The small boy that used Auron as a chair toddled sleepily over to his mother. Rikku was smiling at him when he finally stood up.

"What is it?"

"You're a big softie, Auron."

"I am no such thing. What gave you that impression?"

"Oh, just the fact that you spent most of the day with a group of little kids and a baby and laughed with the kids and smiled at the baby and let one kid sit on your lap at story time. Subtle things, you know."

"Indeed."

Rikku decided to take his hand instead of his arm when they began walking. He was still trying to get used to how easy it was to simply be with her. It was a shock to him the first time she held his hand in public. He no longer felt uncomfortable by the act, but anything beyond it was another matter. Such things were simply not for public display.

His discomfort did nothing to make Rikku stop trying for such displays. He found himself more than once being kissed in public. While he did not pull away from her, he could not make himself enjoy her affections with half the village staring at him. She did not do it very often. Auron half wished that she would stop, but gave up the idea immediately when she smiled at him.

It was another matter entirely when they were around Braska. The summoner visited them often during the two weeks before their departure. They discussed what should be brought with them and how to pack them correctly and how battles would be handled. Rikku saw no problem with hugging his neck while he sat writing down what they needed. Braska would smile at his discomfort, especially when Rikku made a sexual innuendo or inappropriate joke. Braska would laugh or make a joke of his own, which only made matters worse. It was a constant battle to keep a blush from his face.

"You might as well get used to it, Auron. I'm an affectionate person, and I demand attention most of the time." She pouted at him after Braska had left. "Don't you like kissing me, or holding my hand?" Rikku seemed saddened that he would not enjoy touching or holding her. The expression made his heart clench slightly.

"Yes, I do, and you know that." Rikku giggled at him. "But must you act like that in public? Such things are for privacy. It's bad enough half the men in the village want to steal you from me, you have to give them ideas of what it would be like to be with you."

"What do they have to do with anything?" She looked up at him, perplexed.

"Rikku, you could have any man you wanted. It bothers me to no end that you might want someone other than me. They mentally undress you every time they see you, and-"

"You worry too much Auron." He continued to stare at her slightly annoyed face, contemplating those words. They were true, but that did not mean he liked hearing them.

"Can you blame me for worrying over you, Rikku?"

"Well, I think you're more worried about what other people think than what you think. Are you ashamed to be with me, hold my hand or kiss me in public?"

"Ashamed? Where do you get that idea from?"

"You stiffen up when I do something other than hold your hand when a person could see us. You clench your jaw whenever someone asks about us. And then you go and worry about all these men that you say want to steal me from you. Do you honestly think I'd go run off with one of them?" Her arms were crossed, one foot tapping. It was the universal stance of an annoyed woman.

"Rikku, listen to me. I've never had a reason to be jealous before, and I don't know quite how to deal with it. You look like every man's fantasy, and I can't help but worry that you might not be happy or satisfied with me and go to someone else." She did not quite roll her eyes at him, but he could tell she wanted to.

"Do I tell you that I'm not happy?"

"No."

"Do I go around flirting with every guy here?"

"No. Rikku-"

"Then what are you worried about? You said earlier that they wanted to steal me away from you. Do you think I'm some sort of prize? Or do you mean that I'm YOURS? Hmmm? Which is it?"

Auron acted on impulse, one arm darting around her waist and pulling her to him. She was surprised, both arms coming up against his chest.

"You're mine, damn it."

"I'm yours?"

"Yes." Rikku smiled then, and hugged him tightly. He shook his head while adding his other arm to her waist. "You know, most women don't like such possessiveness."

"I'm not like most women, and I happen to know that I could kick your ass if you get out of line with it."

"Very true."

"And I'm not going to stop the whole public displays of affection thing either."

"I can deal with that, I suppose."

"Just so long as I don't do a striptease where people can see?"

"I would have to gouge out the eyes of anyone who witnessed it."

"Like I'd do that in public. In your kitchen is another thing..."

**Avast! Update, else ye'll walk the plank, ye will! (points pirate sword) **

**Cap'n Tagg**


	24. Chapter 24

**AVAST! Here it be, the long awaited update, YARR! I do be likin' this chapter, aye I do. Enjoy, ye scurvy sea dogs! Yarr.**

**I don't own FFX-2 or any of her characters. I just own my demented little mind and all the insanity therein. **

The trip to Kilika was uneventful for the most part. The entire island turned up for their departure. They waved and a few women cried and the children were jumping up and down to keep Rikku's attention for as long as possible. Auron did not mind that there was no one here to see him off on a personal level. There was no reason for anyone to do so but Braska's family. Yuna and Mari were smiling at them as the ship pulled away, Mari holding an envelope in one hand.

The envelope was from Rikku, who gave it to her with instructions to send it to Cid. Mari had been surprised at it, but said that she would make sure he got it as quick as possible. Auron wondered what was in it, but it was really none of his concern so he let the matter be.

Their gear was stowed away in the cabin they had reserved, leaving them free to roam around the deck. Rikku was leaning on one of the side rails, watching the ocean as they sailed on. She was still wearing the yellow bikini, what she called her 'their outfit'. How she could be a thief in such an outlandish outfit was beyond Auron's understanding. How she managed not to flash the entire ship was beyond his understanding as well. The skirt she wore was nonexistent. He had to stop himself several times from growling at the men who tried to get a better look at her.

As it turned out, Rikku was the one to put a stop to the obvious leering. The second day, she rounded on three men who decided to try and 'buy her time' and knocked each of them out in less than ten seconds. All activity on the deck stopped, many jaws hanging slack. None of the other passengers or the crew thought Rikku capable of doing anything like that. She had snorted at the three men and walked over to Auron, linking arms with him and strolling to the back of the ship.

No one leered at her again after that incident.

"Sometimes, I hate Kilika. Humidity kills me." Rikku was standing on the pier, bag sitting on the ground with the handles still in her hand. Her shoulders were slouched and her head was hanging. It was a truly pitiful sight. Auron had to hold back a chuckle at her expense. "You think this is funny, Auron? I'm used to living in the desert, not an island that has more water in the air than oxygen." Rikku said, glaring at him.

"The sooner we get to the temple, the sooner we can leave, Rikku. Pick up your bag and lets go."

"You don't have to say it like that, you know! You could be a little more understanding, like 'I know it's horrible for you to deal with the humidity, but I have faith in you to get through it' or 'How about I carry your bag for you, Rikku, I'm a big, strong man after all. I can take the humidity better than your frail womanly body'. But no, you have to be all Sir Grump at me." Braska had a hand on the lower half of his face, attempting to look thoughtful but failing miserably. His body was nearly convulsing with the laughter he held in. "Why are you so mean on trips, Auron? Were you traumatized as a child on a fieldtrip? Even if you were, there's still no reason to be so grumpy."

"Forgive me, Rikku. Allow me to take all the burdens of our trip so that when I must draw my sword I will be impeded by all of our supplies. I'm vaguely sure the enemy would wait around patiently for me to get untangled."

"See what I mean? You don't have to say stuff like that! You could be all 'We all have to share in the work on this journey, even Lord Braska.' or something. There's a million things you could say other than being a meanie."

Auron was about to argue the point, when she picked up the bag and started pacing forward. He and Braska were leading the way, Rikku plogging along behind them, dragging her feet along the wooden pier. She was continually mumbling under her breath about how there were so many other things for him to say during a journey. '...kku, let me help with the supplies. My coat has many pockets that would do wonderfully to hold the extra potions that are weighing you down...' and some colorful cursing in Al Bhed that raised both his and Braska's eyebrows. Then entire situation was amusing to both of them, but they refrained from laughing outright. Rikku would be hurt and insulted if they did.

"How long do you think she'll keep doing that?"

"There is no telling, my Lord."

"...rling, you look over wrought, let's take a nap..."

The quite yet consistent tirade against 'Auron's Mean-ness' did not stop until they had entered the inn and Rikku found a bed in front of her. She dropped her bag and happily dropped herself on the bed she found, proclaiming it the most wonderful inanimate object in her world right that second. Auron shook his head and took her bag and his own to the night stand before sitting beside Rikku on the bed. She appeared to be asleep, a slight smile on her face. He brushed a lock of hair from her face, causing her eyes to blink open.

"Does this climate bother you that much?" Rikku nodded from her place on the pillow. "Braska may want to go to the temple today, so don't get too comfortable."

"Can't we take a nap, Auron? I'm tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiired..."

"The sooner we go, the sooner we can leave Kilika." Rikku moaned something about 'the world is full of meanies' before turning over and flopping down on the pillow face first. He chuckled at her antics. He head a muffled 'meanie' from the pillow in response.

"Is she really that bothered by this weather, Auron?"

"Apparently."

"Do you think she'd beat me senseless if I said I wished to go to the temple right now?"

"You could always try and find out, my Lord."

"Braska, you're not supposed to side with Sir Grump!" Both men jumped at the sound of Rikku's voice, finding her sitting up but holding her pillow in both arms in front of her chest. "At least my pillow wants me to stay and take a nap." She pouted at them, and Auron made it a point to look at her blue headband instead of her face. Pouting was one thing he simply could not take her doing. "Okay, fine, let's go, Meanies."

She clambered out of bed and out the door, two amused men walking after her. She grumbled something about 'meanies' every now and then, but otherwise remained silent. Merchants and hawkers cried their wares to them, but they went on to the edge of the forest. Rikku sighed looking at it, but straightened up and quickened her pace.

"Finally wake up, Rikku?" Braska asked, using the tone of voice reserved for the smallest of children.

"No, but the forest isn't exactly a walk in the park. The temple'll be cooler and not humid, so the faster we get there the better."

She was no longer dragging her feet, but she was not bouncing or talkative either. Auron was leading the way, with Rikku acting as read guard. She kept insisting they go down the paths that led back to the main one or to dead ends. They did so, but only after she guilt tripped them about not trusting her. A few treasure chests were found, and many fiends. The fiends, thankfully, were of the weaker variety and easily dispatched. Many of them Braska defeated with Valfor. Rikku watched the aeon with an odd smile on her face. Auron could not place what emotion it was attached to.

A coeurl met them at one dead end, which tried very hard to use Blaster on them every round. Rikku was mugging all the enemies they encountered, adding to their supplies and obtaining a few odd items Auron saw no use for. Poison Fangs were of little use in battle and no use outside of it that he knew of.

"Why are you collecting Fangs?" He finally asked after the thirteenth fight with a Wasp.

"I can use them to make better armor and weapons, not to mention use it on enemies." He raised an eyebrow at her, silently asking for an explanation. "See, if I get enough Fangs, I can make you immune to poison, or put poison in your weapon so that when you hit a fiend, it poisons them. Helpful when you're up against a big mother-sporker and you've got crap for weapons."

"Mother-sporker? How interesting." Braska added, smiling to himself.

"I thought so."

"Spork?"

"You know Auron, the part-spoon, part-fork utensil that's used at company picnics and buffets? Makes you think you can eat soup with it but you really can't." Auron sputtered slightly, imagining Rikku trying to get a spoonful of soup with a spork and failing, glaring at the bowl before trying it again. "What's so funny, mister?"

"Nothing, Rikku, nothing. We should get go-" His words were interrupted by a ball of flame not three feet away. The group whirled to find a Red Elemental smiling at them. "Rikku, did you not say you knew black magic? Now would be a great time for you to demonstrate."

"Sure I did! Hang on a sec." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a slight flash of light, then Rikku was gone. Auron was about to call out to Braska when a column of fire appeared, with Rikku inside it. They both stared, dumbfounded, as the fire dissipated and Rikku was beginning her spell. "I like mine on the rocks!"

"What?" That was all he could think of to say. Then an ice spell hit the Elemental, and that was the end of the battle. He found himself staring at Rikku as he had the first time he saw her. No longer clad in a bikini, she had checkered tights under a short dress with a halter top and an over sized, pointed hat on her head. Long, almost serrated sleeves, separate from her dress, were on her arms She was wielding a gold and blue staff like a club, taunting the defeated fiend as it went up in a cluster of pyreflies.

_How can she be just as attractive in something that covers her skin as in a bikini? It makes no sense..._

"I have no idea, Auron, but there may be something to do with you being biased on her behalf." Braska said conversationally. Auron covered his face with one hand, trying to hide the crimson flush of his skin.

"I really said that out loud?"

"No, but I thought you might be thinking it." Auron looked up sharply at Braska, shock written on his face. "And your reaction proved me right. Shall we get on our way, now?" Braska gestured for him to take the lead again a pleasant smile on his face. Rikku made her way next to him, looking up with a concerned expression.

"You okay, Auron? Your face is all red...are you getting sick?" She put a hand on his forehead, trying to see if he was fevered. "Want me to change into a White Mage and heal you?"

"No!" Rikku blinked at the force of his voice. "I mean, I have had all I can take of you changing outfits, thank you. I would much rather keep my eyes in their sockets." He heard Braska chuckle, and gave the summoner a brief glare. This made the man chuckle again.

"You know, Auron," Rikku said, still looking at him. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were embarrassed."

**It's just so easy to get Auron embarrassed. Poor guy. But, Rikku makes it up to him at night, don't you think? **

**Cap'n Tagg**


	25. Chapter 25

**Ahoy, mateys! Here be the new chapter ye've all been waitin' for! Thar be adventure, jealousy and humor amid th' waves, lads! Keep yer peg legs on tight! **

**I don't own FF X-2 or any of her characters. I just use them. Without making money. Not a single cent. Not a one. **

Kilika Temple was set deep in the forest. Auron wondered briefly why it was built so far from the village. Surely it made more sense for a temple to be near the towns and villages. More people would be able to go to service and pray. Yet, here it was in the middle of a forest, a journey in and of itself required to get to it.

They had arrived soon after fighting the Elemental, although more of them seemed to appear the closer they got to the temple entrance. Rikku's magic was more than helpful during those fights. The only thing he had to complain about was how every move she made seemed provocative. True, it was partly because he was her lover and found her attractive already, but this new outfit threw him off balance more than he cared to admit. It did not help that the acolytes they encountered at the entrance blatantly stared at Rikku as she walked by. Even the priests were staring at her, albeit in a more discreet manner. Auron once again felt jealousy rise in his heart, but he kept a firm hold on it.

He heard a chorus of disappointed sighs when Rikku laid one hand and her head on his arm. He knew she was tired, but he also knew that she did it to keep the other men at a safe distance. If they knew she was taken then there would be fewer incidents like on the Liki.

"Sir Auron?" One of the priests had approached them, bowing. "I had heard you were Lord Braska's guardian. Welcome." He nodded his answer. "And this must be your wife. You shouldn't have kept such a lovely woman a secret, Sir Auron." The priest bowed to Rikku, who also nodded at him.

"There's no need for the 'Sir' anymore, Father. I was cast from Bevelle and the ranks months ago."

"True, but there are those of us that know the reasons for that were untrue. You will find many of us still hold you in high esteem. But, why would you keep your wife a secret?"

"That was my fault, Father." Rikku said, still keeping her hand on his arm. "My father was against my marrying outside the Al Bhed, and I didn't want to cause Auron any problems. Daddy was prone to dangerous things when angered."

"Was?"

"He disowned me when I left to marry Auron."

"How horrible. I can see why you would be afraid. Especially being a mage. Sir Auron has taken good care of you in lieu of your family, hasn't he?"

"Oh yes. Auron takes great care of me!" Rikku smiled up at Auron, her other hand hugging his arm along with the first one. He absently placed a hand over one of hers for a moment. The priest smiled at them.

"I'm very happy for you, then. Both of you. Accept my congratulations on your marriage, however late they may be."

"Thank you, Father." "Thanks!" He and Rikku said in unison.

"Ah, are you two ready to go in?" Braska asked, walking up to them. The priest bowed deeply to Braska and left them, going to speak with the other priests. "I bet you a mega-potion that they are discussing the two of you."

"I would not doubt it, my Lord."

"Let's go. I hate this humidity with a passion."

"Very well."

Braska led the way inside. Rikku sighed happily upon entering the temple. It was significantly cooler inside than out. The trials were trickier than last time, and Rikku made them try and puzzle their way through on their own before helping them. She did, however, use one of the spheres they found to destroy a wall and get a treasure. She winked at them and walked away.

"Rikku, I think the priests would frown on you blowing up the walls."

"Nah. The walls re-build themselves, Braska. It's something the fayth do I think. It'll be back to normal by the time we leave."

"Interesting. Ah, here we are. Well, you two be good while I'm gone." Rikku giggled, but Auron rubbed his temple with one hand, making Braska laugh. The summoner disappeared into the Chamber of the Fayth, leaving him and Rikku in the ante-chamber.

Rikku was walking around the chamber, twirling her staff and hopping every few steps. It took him a while to realize she was following the floor stones and hopping between them.

"Hey, Auron?"

"Yes?" He looked up at her, seeing her still walking and hopping around. His eyes wandered her body, pausing at the hem of her skirt. He noticed that was where the tights ended, leaving the slimmest line of skin to show.

"Do you like the rain?"

"Yes, but not when I have to travel through it."

"If we get a chance, can we stay at an inn and listen to the rain?" Rikku was staring at the floor as she spoke.

"Yes. I would like that." She looked up then, smiling widely. Auron smiled back, and Rikku came to stand next to him. The staff was held behind her back, hitting the heel of one shoe. "How is it, Rikku, that all of your outfits are provocative?"

"Not ALL of them are. The White Mage one isn't. I'm covered head to toe. Um, and the Trainer isn't either. What's the matter, Auron? Don't you like them? I thought you liked the Mermaid one."

"Oh, I like them. I just wonder what you would wear to a banquet, that's all."

"Hey! I can dress nice! I've never seen you in anything but that red coat and armor. Being naked doesn't count."

"That isn't true at all, Rikku. I've worn a robe around you."

"Oh, big whoop! That doesn't count."

----------

The hours Braska spent in the Chamber of the Fayth were long but interesting. He and Rikku talked and joked, keeping each other amused. They had a contest on who could tell the dirtiest joke, which ended up with him the winner. Rikku won in thumb wrestling, surprisingly. Auron learned that she could dance beautifully, but got lost easily in the desert she once lived in. He also found out that Rikku could sing. Not just the children's song she sang in Besaid, but all the ballads in the Mother Tongue and Spiran along with the ones in Al Bhed.

Braska had emerged to find Auron teaching Rikku a variation on a dance she already knew. He had been smiling as he watched, laughing when Rikku managed to step on Auron's boots twice in a row. They had looked up then, and parted, coming to his side immediately.

"Don't let me interrupt the lesson." Braska was exhausted, but they insisted on leaving quickly so that he would have time to rest before going back to the village. They were now in one of the side chambers of the temple, drinking cool tea and eating fruit. Braska was quietly listening to Rikku recount Auron's victory in the joke contest, telling him the jokes they had used. He laughed himself to tears at the one he had used to win, involving a man that gets his head caught between two fence posts. Auron was once again rubbing his head, wishing his companions would behave properly, yet happy that they were not. This journey would be tedious if things were 'proper'.

"I think I can make it back, now. It's not too late."

"Lord Braska, are you sure you want to risk traveling by night? The forest is more dangerous at this time." One of the priests said, concern written on his face.

"Hey, thanks for worrying about us, but we'll take good care of him!" Rikku said, patting the priest's arm. "It's a straight shot through the forest and we'll be at the inn with dinner waiting for us."

They left, all the priests and acolytes bowing to them. The long stairs were no problem, seeing as they were patrolled by warrior monks and had torches along the way. It was the forest Auron was worried over. They were a short way in when Rikku asked them to stop for a minute.

"I'll get us a guide to keep the fiends away and light our path."

"Guide?" Auron asked, keeping his eyes trained on the forest.

"Yep. It'll just take a second." She took the end of her staff and pulled off one of the swirls, which turned out to be a whistle. She blew on it once, then put it back. His vision blurred for a split second, then went back to normal. A few seconds later, Auron found a pair of eyes glowing at them through the darkness from the foliage. They were reflective, like a cat's eyes. "There he is! Hi, there!" Rikku held out her hands as she squatted down. Auron could not help but notice that her skirt was barely managing to keep her covered in that position. A red, furry creature ran up to her, embracing her like a lost family member. Rikku returned the hug, and purred at the creature. It purred back, then squeaked, waving a paw in the air. "This is Rhrrr-rr. He's a Moomba."

"A moomba? I thought they were only legend." Braska said, half kneeling to get a better look at it. "It's rather cute, don't you think, Auron?"

"Yes. How will this creature get us safely to the village?"

"Well, Moomba's keep away the fiends somehow, and they can light our way back. His tail will be our lantern. Won't it Rhrrr-rr?" The moomba squeaked in response, and his tail began to glow brightly. It flicked side to side, making the shadows move slightly. Auron looked closer at the creature who was still embracing Rikku. It was looking back at him intelligently while purring at Rikku. She gave him an evil look before standing up. The moomba was holding her hand with one paw, still staring at him.

"Why is he staring at Auron, Rikku?" Braska asked, standing as well.

"I can't really say what he literally told me, cause it's more of an emotional thing when you talk to moombas, but he thinks Auron's cool."

"Auron, my friend, it seems you are to become an idol for a legendary creature."

"We should get going, the village will not get any closer on its own." He was trying to hide his surprise, but Braska chuckled as he turned away. _I wonder if I will be the object of humor for this entire trip._

Halfway back to Kilika, Auron found the moomba walking beside him, looking up and trying to walk the same way he was. It even picked up a long stick, for it's body size, to carry around as a sword. Rikku and Braska were having fits of laughter behind his back. They quickly sobered if he looked back at them, but fell into laughter again when he looked away.

Just as he was turning forward again, he heard the moomba squeak loudly and saw it trip over a loose stone on the path. It sat up quickly, but did not offer to stand up. It stared sadly at it's paws, tears forming at the edge of black eyes. Auron sighed, then lifted the creature onto his shoulders. It squeaked in surprise, then buried its paws in his hair, purring madly.

"Not a word." Auron did not even look back, but he could feel his companions smiling, and he heard Rikku make a noise that sounded like 'squeeee' and clap her hands.

"He really likes you, Auron." Rikku said from behind him.

"So it seems."

"And you really like him, too."

"What makes you say that?"

"He's riding on your shoulders like a little kid would and you're letting him mess up your hair." While she was talking, the moomba had removed the tie that kept his hair in a ponytail and began playing with it.

"You are not permitted to braid my hair." The moomba squeaked and smoothed out a section of hair while Rikku giggled. Auron sighed again, feeling the creature's tail swish back and forth against his coat. He could feel a warmth from it, but it was in no way hot.

They walked the rest of the way back like that, Auron trying his best to ignore the furry creature on his shoulder and the laughter from Braska and Rikku. Once they were in sight of the forest edge, the moomba left them. It hugged Rikku tightly, and purred at Braska before running up to Auron and hugging his leg. It then walked into the foliage. Just as it was out of sight, Auron found his vision blurring again before going back to normal.

"Am I the only one that noticed their vision blurring?"

"No, it happened to me as well."

"Nope! Moombas don't live in the same world we do. It sort of overlaps this one. That's why they're a legend, no one really sees them, just shadows or a glimpse of a tail. You see them more with your heart than with your eyes while they're in their world."

"Incredible. Are there any other legendary creatures we will encounter, Rikku?" Braska asked, looking back at the spot the moomba disappeared into.

"I dunno. Moogles are real. But they're a little upset with people in general."

"Why?" Auron found himself asking. He missed the weight of the moomba on his shoulders for some reason.

"People always try to play with their pom-poms, so they stay away generally."

"Sounds like a perfectly good reason to me. If someone were to play with my-" Braska was cut off by Auron quickly starting for the village and speaking.

"We should get to the inn before they lock us out."

**Poor Auron! I make him get so embarrassed! I think it's soooooo damn cute to see Auron carrying a moomba around! And I can see it trying to braid his hair and put flowers in it and squeaking all the time! Can't you? **

**Cap'n Tagg**


	26. Chapter 26

**Ahoy, mateys! Here be another chapter fer ye! I'm still a little ify about the Blitz scene, seeing as I have no idea how sports are viewed or played. I don't do the sports thing. Oh, and I'm entirely too lazy to translate all of the Al Bhed words, so anything in quotes and italics is spoken in Al Bhed. That way you don't have to scroll down to the ending to fine out what they are saying. **

**I don't own FF X-2 or any of her characters. I just use them with no profit for little me. **

"Are you ready to leave?" Braska was standing with Auron and Rikku on the pier, waiting to board the ship. Rikku nodded, her bag sitting on the wooden planks where she had dropped it. Only the handle was still in her hand.

"Yes. We should go before Rikku melts." The sound of a metal object hitting Auron's head resounded, making Braska and several others turn to look. Rikku was glowering at Auron, the gold staff held threateningly. It was ridiculous for a mage, which she was dressed as once again, to attack anything. Auron was absentmindedly rubbing the back of his head as he returned her glower. "What was that for?"

"For you being mean." She was half pouting when she said it. Auron tried not to smile at the sight, but he failed. "What's so funny? You want some more?" She moved the staff, but Auron caught it and held it still. Rikku glared at him, attempting to pull it from his grasp. She was pulling and tugging, even bracing her legs against one of Auron's. Nothing worked, however. "You're so mean, Auron."

He responded by plucking the staff from her hands and shouldering her bag along with his, carrying it onto the ship destined for Luca. Braska gave him an amused smile, then followed him on board. Rikku went last, grumbling to herself.

"Why didn't you just take the bag in the first place, Auron?"

"It would not have been nearly as amusing, Lord Braska."

"True, but I fear she is upset with you now."

"I'll make it up to her."

Rikku did not speak to him again until they were half way to Luca. She had wandered to the second level deck, watching the sun set over the ocean waves. Auron came up behind her, loosely wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"Are you still angry with me?"

"Slightly annoyed." He chuckled, pulling her closer. "Hey, how does that mean you have permission to cuddle me?"

"Cuddle? Men do not 'cuddle' in public."

"Then what do you call it?"

"A tender embrace." Auron bent slightly to kiss her neck below the ear. "Come to our cabin and I'll do more than cuddle with you." Rikku snorted softly but opened her neck for more kisses. "Or will you make me sleep by myself?"

"Like I'd make you do that, silly man." He smiled slightly, then started gently biting her neck instead of kissing it. "I was in the middle of watching the sunset, you know."

"It's already over. Come back with me."

"I don't get a say in it?"

"Come back with me."

"Alright."

-----------------------

"Did we sleep well?" Braska asked over a cup of tea with a straight face.

"Great, thanks!" Rikku said, smiling with her usual glee. Auron nodded, slightly red faced. Braska smiled, pointedly not saying anything about it. That made him blush more than he already was. "When will we get to Luca, Braska?"

"Soon, I think. The winds picked up last night, which accounts for the rough ride we had."

"It's more fun when it's rough." Auron dropped his face into a palm, trying to keep it from getting any redder.

"It does add a bit of excitement, doesn't it Rikku?"

"Yep, yep! A smooth, gentle ride is great and all, but having it rough is so stimulating!"

"The two of you enjoy embarrassing me, don't you?"

"Yes." They said in unison. Auron closed his eyes and sighed.

It was a relief for Auron when the docked at Luca. Rikku was happily looking around and chatting with him and Braska about Blitzball. They were considering going to a game and asked his opinion.

"We should head out as soon as possible." Rikku pouted slightly at him. "I said 'should'. The match between the Goers and the Psyches starts in two hours if we can get tickets."

"YAY! There's the ticket counter! Let's see if there are any left!" Rikku bounced ahead of them, her hat nearly falling off. She was talking with the woman at the counter, who laughed along with her several times. Rikku came bouncing back, landing right in front of them. "I got us tickets! They're good seats, too!"

"Indeed. How did you manage to get these? Box seats sell out first for nearly every game." Auron asked.

"Nah, they just say that to make you buy them ahead of time. If you know what to say you can get them any time."

"Well then, this ought to be enjoyable. Let's go to the inn first."

"Yeah!" Rikku jumped up slightly clapping her hands. "And let's go to the souvenir shop too! I want a Psyches foam finger and a hat!"

The match turned out to be a good one. The first half of the game went by with neither team scoring. The Goers had faster and stronger forwards than the Psyches, but the Psyches had a nearly impenetrable defense. The Luca team was getting upset at the lack of points and had started to take it out on the opposing team. Several times there were slights the referee missed. Rikku, and many of the other fans, became upset, yelling at the calls the referee made.

Rikku was up on her feet several times, waving the foam finger she had bought like it ought to be making an obscene gesture at the Goers. Her bag of popcorn nearly spilled several times when she jumped up in her excitement.

"BOOOOO! The ref is BLIND! That's cause for a penalty shot and you KNOW IT!" Her enthusiasm was remarkable. Their neighbors noticed and smiled at the two calm men she was with in understanding. "YES! THE PSYCHES GET THE PENALTY SHOT! That's what I thought!" Rikku sat back down, accepting the bag of peanuts offered to her by Braska. The summoner was between Auron and Rikku, with Braska catching her popcorn every time she jumped.

"Rikku," Braska asked once she finished chewing a handful of peanuts. "Are you such an avid Psyches fan as this at every game?"

"Kinda. I hate the Goers on principle, so I'd be rooting for any team going against them. But the Psyches are a GREAT team. The old roster is so awesome. They could use some stronger forwards, but hey, no team is perfect. Cept for the Gullwings, of course. There hasn't been a team that can even score two points against us."

"The Gullwings?"

"It's a team me and Yunie made back home with a bunch of other people. Beat the Goers into the groundwater lots of times. See we have- THAT WAS A CHEAP SHOT YOU PANSY! DON'T TAKE IT OUT ON THE OTHER TEAM CAUSE YOU SUCK!" The entire crowd had gotten to their feet to see one of the Psyches unconscious and bleeding while one of the Goers was being pulled back by his teammates. "Oh no! He's hurt bad!" Braska and Auron were already on their feet, Auron reaching out and pulling Rikku along with them.

"Come on. The white mages on staff here can't cure an injury that severe." Rikku nodded and ran alongside her companions to the emergency clinic in the stadium. It was between the locker rooms for both teams. The mage there looked relieved when Braska walked in. He got up and let Braska take over, watching with an air of admiration at the high level cure spell the summoner used.

"He'll recover, but it will take time. Keep him strapped to the bed until he regains consciousness and then it's bed rest and a low cure spell every other day until he is well." The other mage nodded and began shooing everyone out of the room. The rest of the Psyches team were standing outside, eagerly awaiting news of their teammate.

"Well he is, Summoner?" The captain asked in broken Spiran. Braska nodded and the man sagged with relief. "Thank you, Summoner." The other Psyches began talking at once. Auron only caught a few words of it, mostly about the game being over.

"_Like hell it's over! You're just going to let them get away with that?_" Rikku said, speaking Al Bhed.

"_Trais was our best forward. We can't win without him_."

"_I'll play!_"

"_You're not on the team roster to be eligible, even if you COULD play._"

"_Two things. One, I can whip your ass in Blitzball. Two, the rules state that players may be replaced during times of severe injury. It doesn't say anything about having to be on the roster_." The captain looked doubtful about Rikku's prowess in the game.

"_She speaks the truth_." Braska put in, gaining the team's attention. "_I would not turn down the offer of her assistance._"

"_Summoner, you saw what was done to Trais. The same could happen to this mage._"

"_She would not be my guardian if she was easily defeated_." The captain blinked, then once again looked at Rikku. He leaned down slightly to peer under her hat. His eyes widened with shock and he took a step back. He nodded, and someone ran off to find the referee.

"Auron?" Rikku turned to him holding out her foam finger. "Will you hold onto this until I get back?" Auron nodded, taking it silently. "What's wrong?"

"I have no wish to see you get hurt." She smiled and pulled his face down to her for a soft kiss. "Be careful."

"I will. Promise."

The referee came up to them at this point, and agreed with their plan. Rikku bounced off to the locker room to change with one of the female Psyches while the roster was reposted with Rikku listed as 'Guest'. When the rest of the team was invited back inside, Braska and Auron were left to themselves.

"Shall we go back to our seats, Auron?"

"Why did you allow her to do this?"

"Because she would do so anyway and you know that. Besides, I can not believe the Goers would stoop so low as to injure an opponent so severely. He could have died."

"That is my point! The same could happen to her!"

"You're angry with me, then."

"Yes. But more at myself."

"You told me yourself that I would have better luck stopping a stampede of chocobos than of changing that woman's mind."

"Logic does not make me feel any better about this." Braska patted his shoulder. It made Auron sigh.

"I understand. I felt the same way when Mari had to help with the Sand Dragon infestation on Bikanel."

The game resumed, with Rikku playing forward. Her hair was still blond, but it was in a looped ponytail to stay out of the way. The Psyches took their penalty shot, and the game went back to normal. The Goers took the ball first, but the Psyches defense stole it, passing it to Rikku. She was off through the water like a fish, dodging and tackling her opponents. She got close to the goal, then passed it to Rias, the Psyches captain. The ball went through two lines of the Goers defense with enough momentum to allow it to break free of the water barrier behind the goal after Rias' kick.

The crowd went wild, leaping to their feet and cheering loudly. Braska grinned and grabbed the hand Auron was using to hold Rikku's foam finger and waved it about. Auron gave his summoner an incredulous look before yanking his hand away. Braska kept on grinning, clapping as the teams faced off again. This time the Psyches managed to get the ball. They surprised the Goers, and the crowd, when one of the highest defensive players came up front and was passed the ball. He burst through the Goers defense and passed it to another Psyche who got within scoring distance but lost the ball to the Goers. They managed to score a goal, taunting the Psyches before going back to their goal.

Once again, the Goers got the ball at face off, only to have it stolen by Rias and passed around until it got to Rikku. There were only thirty seconds left in the game, and she was quickly surrounded by the Goers defensive line. The sphere screen showed a close up view of her, and she was grinning.

Rikku bounced the ball off of one defensive head, kicked it against the chest of one and kneed it up and out of the water barrier at the top. After executing a backward flip in the air after the ball went up, she kicked it back in. It streaked through the water, knocking the goalie's hand aside and into the goal.

The buzzer sounded, marking the end of the game. The entire stadium was on its feet, cheering the Psyches victory. The Goers sulked back to their locker room as the Psyches celebrated in the arena. The minute they went back to the locker room, Auron was out of his seat, followed by Braska. They made their way through security and to the locker room. Auron was about to knock on the door when Rikku burst out of it, once again dressed as a mage, and knocked him over. She was grinning ear to ear as she landed on him, her legs on either side of his torso.

"Did you see that! I hope they keep their tails between their legs from now on! YEAH!" Auron sat up, making Rikku slide down and land on his lap with a surprised squeak. She hugged his neck tightly, whispering in his ear so that no one else heard.

"Thanks for letting me play."

"You speak as though I had a choice in the matter." There was a hint of a smile in his voice, even if he was keeping a straight face.

"Hehe. You could have told me no and I would have listened to you." Rikku got up, somewhat to his disappointment, and offered him a hand up. He took it, finding not only Braska smiling at him but the entire Psyches team as well. Rias walked up to him after Rikku went to talk to them.

"Lucky you are for such a woman to have."

"_Yes, but I have worry with luck._"

"_I would think she is well worth it." _

_"She is worth more than worry." _Rias smiled and slapped his back companionably before walking back to his team. Auron thought about the words he just spoke. _She is worth more than anything else to me. I wonder why?_

_**Gee, lets wonder why, Auron. You really are thick headed, aren't you? Oh well. Review if you liked it. I might change the Blitz part, so be aware of that. **_

_**Cap'n Tagg** _


	27. Chapter 27

**Ahoy, mates! This is waaaaaaaaaaay overdue, but I've been ridiculously sick for weeks. Blegh. This is some fluff, not any smuff if you can believe that. (next chapter! Heh!) Some conversations and a little insight into how everyone interacts. Poor Auron, he just can't take it when Rikku pouts!**

**I don't own FF X-2, or any of her characters. I just use them and make all their conversations sound like Pirate Speak in my head. **

Rikku was sleeping. Auron was sitting on the bed beside her, watching the slow rise and fall of the blankets as she breathed. As usual, she looked peaceful while she slept. He knew of the nightmares that haunted her, much the same way his haunted him. The only difference was that Rikku never let them affect her everyday life. Auron could not help but fear that his might one day come true.

_She's so...**alive**. I feel like a dead man when compared to her._

He brushed the hair from her face gently, half hoping she would wake and talk with him, and yet he wanted to continue watching her sleep. Rikku was his window into peace and happiness. He could watch her forever and never tire of it. Auron had never been able to gaze adoringly at someone. Braska had told him several times he had caught Auron doing just that.

He sighed to himself, and stood up, walking to the uninhabited side of the bed. After setting the alarm clock, he settled under the blankets, sliding up next to Rikku. She immediately contoured her body to his. That had alarmed him at first. Not because she did it, but because her body fit against his perfectly. He easily overlooked the fact that her hair nearly always ended up in his face. It was little enough to endure for the pleasure of sleeping next to her.

He was drifting off to sleep, inhaling the scent of the sleeping woman next to him, and thanking whatever god was listening for having her there.

**The morning...**

"You know you don't have to put Rikku and I in the same room, Lord Braska."

"Hmm?" Braska turned and blinked at Auron in confusion. "Why wouldn't you want to? Does she snore?"

"No. It just seems...inappropriate somehow."

"Know what I think? I think," Braska moved on hand to his chin as though in deep though. "That you feel guilty about me sleeping alone. You really don't have to, my friend. I've been happily married for years, a few nights in an empty bed isn't such a terrible thing. Besides, I have a feeling she'd sneak into your room regardless. Or you'd be the one sneaking."

"I would not 'sneak' into a woman's bedroom."

"You would if it was Rikku's room."

"No."

"Admit it, Auron. You would stare at your own ceiling, debating with yourself about going to see her. Then you would decide to go, creeping along the hallway, hoping to catch her getting undressed." Auron rubbed his face with one hand, sighing loudly.

"Summoners are not supposed to talk or act as you do."

"They aren't? I'll have to make a note of that."

"Why do I get the feeling that it would do no good, my Lord?"

"Haven't the foggiest idea, Auron. Haven't the foggiest."

Rikku joined them then, bouncing into the common room of their inn with her bag over one shoulder. She bounced too enthusiastically over to them, causing her hat to fall onto the floor. Taking a moment to glare at the offending hat, she knelt down to retrieve it. That movement still revealed more skin and gave more suggestion than if she had bent over to get the hat. A few male eyes were staring at Rikku until they found Auron glaring at them, which reminded them that they should be paying attention to their breakfasts instead of the beautiful, and suggestively dressed, woman in front of them.

"Stupid hat...you weren't waiting long, were you? I tried to hurry."

"Not long at all." Braska said, smiling. "I hope you got enough rest last night. We're off to the Mi'Hien Highroad today."

"I slept great last night! So good, I didn't wake up with the alarm." Auron chuckled. Rikku had indeed slept through the alarm, but he had not. He nearly jumped out of his skin when she slipped into the shower with him. That was the real reason they were late leaving.

"Good! Let's get going. And no more distractions from leaving."

"Right!" Rikku saluted and caught her hat before it fell again.

By all rights, they should have left Luca days ago. First there was the Blitzball game they attended. Then, after they had gotten more supplies, they ended up standing in line for two hours at a restaurant Rikku and Braska had demanded they eat at. The day after that, they passed an orphanage. A bright blue ball had landed in their path, with a child running after it. Rikku stopped to chat with the child, and then with the woman that came to get the child. They were, of course, obliged to stop while Rikku and Braska played games with the children.

Auron had been standing with a disapproving frown on his face for nearly an hour when a little girl tugged on his coat, asking him to play hopscotch with her. He shook his head and said no, but the girl was joined by an entire herd of children demanding that he play with them. Auron sighed, and sent a glare at Rikku and Braska, who were grinning cheekily at him from the swings. Rikku waved at him. He glared at her darkly before being dragged off to find chalk. Auron had a sneaking suspicion they had a sphere recorder taping him while he was hopping about with giggling and laughing children surrounding him.

"YAAAY! Let's ride the chocobos!" Rikku exclaimed when they arrived at the entrance of the Highroad.

"Why?" Auron asked as though we was genuinely curious.

"Because it's fast." She said it as though it was obvious. Braska snickered and averted his gaze from them.

"The battles on the road will be good experience."

"But...the chocobos..." Braska was shaking and making noises dangerously close to giggles. "Auron, why can't we ride the chocobos?" Rikku was pouting up at him. He sighed and started walking. Rikku followed with Braska beside her, still making the same noises. "Auron?"

"No." He was looking straight ahead, not giving her the chance to pout directly in his line of sight.

"Auron..." He could feel her pouting at his back. It made him want to turn around and go hire chocobos to ride. _What the hell is wrong with me? I am made of sterner stuff than this. I will not give in to a woman pouting. _

"No. And I am completely ignoring your pouting, Rikku."

"Auuuuuuuron..." Braska lost control at this and burst out laughing. Auron made the mistake of looking back at his summoner. Rikku hopped in front of him, and he received the full brunt of her pout, complete with wide eyes that were tearing up. She had one hand grasping his shirt, tugging at it slightly. "Auron, why can't we ride the chocobos? The fiends here aren't really worth the effort and I can't steal anything useful from them. Why can't we ride the chocobos?"

"Oh, for Yevon's sake...no. We are not riding chocobos." She opened her mouth to argue, still managing to pout, but he cut her off. "No, Rikku. And if you don't stop pouting at me I'll make sure we each have separate rooms at the travel agency ahead." This announcement made her pout even more, if such a thing was possible. Auron turned to Braska, who was leaning against a sign post for support as he laughed. The summoner stood up and wiped tears from his eyes before taking the two steps to where Auron and Rikku were standing.

Auron found that Braska was not the only one amused by the incident. Several people were watching them, most laughing quietly. One man, who was in charge of the chocobo rentals, gave him a half smile full of sympathy. _At least there is one person who feels sorry for me. _

"Rikku, Auron's right. Even if the two of you don't need the experience, I do. The more I summon my aeons, the stronger my bond with them is. You know that."

"But...Braska, I wanted the ride the chocobos! I haven't been riding in a looooooooong time."

"There will be plenty of time later on in the Calm Lands for riding." Auron said, careful not to look at Rikku's face.

"No there won't! I can steal some good stuff from the fiends there. So we won't have a chance to ride them! Wait! We have to ride to Remiem Temple! YES!"

"Remiem Temple?" He and Braska asked at the same time.

"It's a temple in the Calm Lands! Not that you can get the aeons there until you get all the rest, but you should still go there. Maybe Belgamine's still there..." Rikku stopped to think about this, while Auron and Braska shared a puzzled look and a shrug.

"We need to get moving. The travel agency will not get any closer on its own."

"Oh, alright Mr. Grump. Let's start walking."

It was about a mile down the road when Rikku's good mood returned. She was skipping occasionally, twirling her staff and laughing with delight at butterflies fluttering by. She stopped to pet a dog that was wandering past them, urging it to get home fast so that the fiends would not get it. A group of Crusaders met them a short time after the dog passed by. The captain rode his chocobo up to them, asking if they had a moment to speak with him.

"Of course, Captain. What is it?"

"I wouldn't consider riding any chocobos along the Highroad for the time being. Another Chocobo Eater is loose and is having a growth spurt it seems. I've had all chocobos stabled along the rest of the road, but be careful. It might decide to start eating anything that moves when it doesn't find a snack soon." The captain gave a surprised look at Rikku, who was cooing at the chocobo he was riding. "I don't suppose I could get you to consider turning back to town until the fiend's caught, my Lord Summoner?"

"I'm afraid not, Captain. We're already behind schedule as it is. Thank you for your concern, though."

"It's not my place to stop a summoner party, but don't try to be heroes. If you run across it, run away from it. I dare say my chocobo would hate me if something happened to her new friend here." Rikku was ignoring the entire conversation, giving the chocobo her full attention as she scratched under its crest feathers. "Strange, Tilly doesn't like anyone but me usually."

"Rikku has a way with her. Nothing and no one can resist against her."

"Hahahaha! Maybe she should be a General! Sir Auron, good to see you well. Rumor has it you have a pretty black mage for a wife. Rumor doesn't do her justice. Take care, all of you." Rikku gave the chocobo one last pat on the beak and stepped back. She waved at the group of Crusaders as they began marching away. Most of them nodded or waved back at her.

"Auron?"

"If it has anything to do with chocobos, I don't want to hear it."

"You're so MEAN, Auron!" Rikku made a playful swing at Auron's head. He caught her staff anyway, thinking about pulling it from her once again. "I was GOING to say you must be pretty famous for rumor to spread that fast! You're not running around telling people I'm your wife, are you?" She gave him a suspicious look.

"Rikku, if I were to spread rumors, you may rest assured that they would indeed do you justice."

"AWWW! That's so sweet!" Rikku planted a kiss on his cheek and started walking again, once again twirling her staff and humming to herself.

"How...do I go from being mean to being sweet in the span of twenty seconds?" He asked Braska, who was walking next to him. The summoner laid a hand on his shoulder and sighed.

"It's something men aren't supposed to know, Auron."

"I figured as much."


	28. Chapter 28

**Ahoy, mates! Tis Cap'n Tagg, here with an update for ye! I know it's been a while, but I've been busy and sick for the most part, so there was little time for anything. BUT, I've been working on this chapter for a few weeks now, and I finally have it right! **

**I don't own FF X-2 or any of her characters. I just write Aurriku fluff with it. **

"One would think," Auron said, sitting down heavily near a fence post, using it to keep himself upright. "That a fiend of that size would have been caught before now." The journey to the Travel Agency had been long and mostly uneventful. The only 'event' had been encountering a huge Chocobo Eater as they came near the agency. He winced as Rikku plopped down in his lap, jarring his right leg painfully. It had a deep gash along the right side of it that was bleeding heavily on to the grass and dirt. Rikku gasped and quickly got up, kissing him in apology.

"One would also think," Braska added, limping his way over to where they were sitting. "That a man with a six inch gash in his leg would say something earlier about said gash. Really Auron, I realize that you were once a soldier but there is no need to suffer a wound like that for so long." The summoner was kneeling beside him, pulling the torn fabric from the wound to examine it more closely. Rikku inhaled sharply at the sight of it, and kissed him again.

"It isn't that bad, Rikku. I have survived worse than this for a longer period of time."

"I don't care, it still looks like it hurts." She seemed determined to distract him from the pain, so he let her. The wound did hurt.

"Fond wife. Worrying over your husband." Rikku giggled at him and sat down on his left side. Braska was oblivious to their conversation as he began a curative spell. "You are certainly surprising, though. Few mages can even learn the Flare spell, let alone use it on a whim as you did."

"Told you I was a great mage!"

"I never doubted you."

"Liar. And why didn't you say anything about your leg, huh?"

"There was no time. All of us were hard pressed keeping that thing at bay and it wasn't a serious wound. Besides, someone has to take the hits if you and Braska are going to cast spells."

"I can take hits too, you know! I don't have to stay a Black Mage the whole time."

"I am better suited to it than you are, fond wife." Rikku was thwarted from her response by a group of people rushing out from the Travel Agency, all of them talking at the same time. It seemed to be a mix of apologies, gratitude and awe. Braska was blinking at the mass of babbling people, wondering where they had come from.

"My Lord Summoner! Are you and your guardians alright?"

"That was amazing! How can you swing that sword around like that, Sir?"

"And that spell! It was frightening and beautiful at the same time! Are you a Master?"

"I like your hat!"

"Please, all of you, be quiet." Braska's voice silenced the crowd and made them back up a few steps. He got to his feet, brushing the dirt from his robes. Rikku offered Auron a hand up, which he was considering using to pull her down onto his lap again. In the end, he decided against it and allowed her to help him up. "Someone should send a message to the Crusaders in Luca and inform them of this. Now, if you'll excuse us, we are tired. And I for one could use a bath."

People scurried to prepare rooms and food for them, while others ran off to send a runner on chocobo to Luca. The bird would run quickly enough. The large birds had a great dislike for traveling at night. Pair that with getting away from the smell of the fiend they had just defeated and it would get there by twilight.

The only room that was available had two beds and a single bathroom. The agency employees and the other guests offered to change rooms so that they would have two separate rooms. All three of them said 'no' at the same time and entered the room, shutting the door firmly against the onslaught of protests.

"Seeing as there is only the one bathroom, who wants to go first? We could draw straws, but I'm terrified to open that door again to get them."

"You go, my lord."

"Rikku?"

"Nope! I'll get a bath last. I can get clean in a snap!" She shook her wrist, and there was a bright light surrounding her. Then Rikku was standing before them, clean and tidy. "See? Clean as a whistle!"

"As you say." Braska said, holding up both hands and making his way into the bathroom. "I'll be sure to save both of you some hot water."

"Your kindness is unending, Lord Braska." He chucked at Auron and shut the door. "Why is it that everyone here assumed we only needed two rooms?"

"Um, cause they heard you say 'fond wife'?" Auron frowned slightly. "What?"

"It's rather irritating to know you can get clean in the blink of an eye when everyone else in Spira has to bathe."

"Aww! Are you pouting?" Rikku stood on her toes, peering up at his face.

"No. I'm saying it's irritating."

"Hee." Rikku hugged him tightly, seemingly unaware that he was covered in blood and sweat. "It's okay. I like you all sweaty. Especially when it's cause of me."

"Hmmph." Auron wrapped his arms around her, smiling at her hair. "Do you now?" Rikku nodded her head against his chest, making him laugh.

"What's funny?"

"Nothing. You do realize that you have to behave tonight unless you plan on drugging Lord Braska."

"Hmm..."

"No. You are not allowed to drug our summoner."

"I wouldn't anyway! I like Uncle Braska. I'd drug my brother, or Pops." She appeared to be thinking seriously about the matter.

"Why?"

"Cause they're annoying. Especially my brother."

"Most siblings are. What's your brother's name? I've never heard you use a name for him."

"Brother."

"Are you serious?" Auron pulled away from Rikku for a moment to look her in the eye. She nodded once, then took her hat off, letting it flop to the ground.

"My mom always said she'd have more than one kid, so she named him 'Brother'."

"Interesting family you have."

"Yep."

They continued to talk, the conversation going from topic to random topic as Auron waited for Braska to vacate the bathroom. His red coat was now in her lap being examined for rips and tears. It was getting her dirty again, but she did not seem to mind. Once Braska appeared Rikku gathered all the dirty clothes, making him undress as soon as he entered the bathroom, and ventured outside their room to get them cleaned. This not only ensured that their clothing would be clean, but by the time Auron was done with his shower, dinner appeared.

"I am forever thankful for Rikku going to get us dinner. I don't want to face that hoard again." Braska was talking between bites of food. "How did she manage to come back alive?"

"I think she beat them off with that staff of hers."

"That must be it, then. If she used a spell, the whole inn might fall on our heads."

"Hmm."

"What are you thinking about, my friend? You're about to knock some mashed potatoes off your plate."

"What?" Auron looked down, and found that his mashed potatoes were indeed threatening to spill onto the table. "I was just thinking." He used his fork to push them back to safety, but this forced them into close quarters with the peas. _I hate peas..._

"Thinking about what?" Braska was toying with the remains of his meal, watching Auron as he thought. "Rikku? She's right over there, behind that door. I doubt she'll disappear in the tub."

"I was thinking about her, yes, but not her disappearing."

"Then what?"

"How did she get here? I can't believe it was on purpose. You have heard her talk about family and friends in her home. There is no way Rikku would leave them behind of free will."

"You've got a point. Maybe the fates intervened to bring the two of you together? It makes for a romantic story. I'll have to write it out someday. I'll need to know the ending, of course. A happy one would be perfect, don't you think, Auron?"

"Fairy tales never happen in real life. Whatever reason she's here, it isn't because some higher power decided to bring us together. I doubt fate would try to make me happy by throwing a scantily clad woman at me."

"It certainly helped, though. I think you're worrying overmuch."

"What will happen when this is over, Lord Braska? Will she be sent home? Or given a choice in the matter?"

"Do you want her to stay?" The question hung in the air for a moment. Auron did not answer immediately. Not because he was indecisive, but because he did not want to admit his answer.

"No."

"WHAT?! You're telling me you don't want that woman to stay with you?" Braska seemed quite upset by the idea.

"Of course I want her to stay!" Auron took a deep breath to calm himself. Yelling was never a good solution in any situation. Unless it was to get attention quickly. "But I could never ask that of her. She would be miserable here, knowing that she would never see the most important people in her life again."

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe you're an important person in her life too? Maybe she'd want to stay here with you. At any rate, that's far off from right now. Enjoy your time with her to the fullest, and when the time comes make a choice that ensures the happiness of you both."

"And if that choice is her leaving? What then? Will I return to that miserable state of existence before I met her? Is that the only thing I have to look forward to?"

"Auron..."

"I'm a shadow of a man, Lord Braska, and she...she is so alive, so bright, I feel real just from being near her. I want her to stay, so that I don't have to become a shadow again." Braska was silent for a moment, empathy written all over his face.

"Does Rikku know that, Auron?"

"I-" He was cut off by Rikku emerging from the bathroom, steam billowing out the door behind her. She was wearing actual pajamas instead of the shirt she usually wore. The pants were loose all the way down from the her waist, and the button up shirt was fitted to her body. A pattern of purple and pink butterflies covered the light blue cloth. It was modest yet still completely fitting her personality.

"Hey, you guys saved me some dinner, right?" Rikku walked over to them, peering at the serving tray and their mostly empty plates over Auron's shoulder.

"Of course we did. Here, you sit down and eat. Just make sure Auron doesn't threaten to knock his mashed potatoes off the plate again."

"Auron, sometimes our food disagrees with us, but that is no reason to threaten them with death! What did you say, 'Walk the plate!'?"


	29. Chapter 29

**Kweh! I finally have the time to write again! I got this chapter done for you! I'll be updating the other stories soon too, so be on the look out! **

**I don't own FF X-2 or any of her characters. My plot-bunnies just gnaw on it a whole lot. **

It was the distinct lack of daylight, coupled with the sound of a chair being moved, that woke Auron. He was blinking at the window, trying to figure out why there was no light streaming through the curtains. The next question was who had moved a chair in the room. Rikku was still sound asleep next to him, one of his arms draped over her body, so she had not done it. He finally talked himself into lifting his head from the pillow and investigate the matter. It took several moments for him to figure out that the person sitting in a chair reading a book was his summoner. He spent a futile minute trying to find a clock before breaking the silence.

"What time is it?"

"Oh, did I wake you? I tried not to." Braska said, looking up from his book. "It's nearly eight."

"That late already...?"

"Yes. You know, I remember a time when you were awake by six in the morning everyday no matter how little sleep you had the night before." Braska was smiling at him. That smile made Auron wary of what was to come next. "Does she really wear you out that much, Auron?"

"Sometimes."

"Only sometimes? Relax, I'll stop teasing you for now. Care for some breakfast?"

"Yes."

"Well, Rikku isn't awake to brave the masses outside, so we'll have to venture outside the safety of our room for food. Are you up for the task?"

"I have to be, don't I?" Auron sighed heavily, sitting up in the bed. He looked over at Rikku, who had yet to move, and sighed again. There was a serious moment of contemplation on staying in bed with her. He already missed the warmth of her body.

"Getting out of bed is always the hardest part, isn't it? But duty calls, and sleeping won't fill and empty stomach."

"Hmm. Rikku, wake up." He shook her shoulder gently. "Rikku."

"Hn." She opened her eyes and sat up, blinking at him with a frown on her face. "Whaddyawant?"

"We're getting breakfast. Wake up." She blinked at him again, then laid back down, pulling the blankets up around her as she did so. "Rikku...please wake up." Auron slid out of the bed and started getting dressed. He sighed at finding her still in bed when he was done. Grabbing the blankets and sheets at the end of the bed, he said, "You brought this on yourself..."

"Are you sure that's a wise course of action, Auron?" Braska seemed dubious about it.

"No, but it will wake her up." One strong jerk, and the bedding came off, leaving Rikku undefended against the morning chill. She yelped and leaped to her feet on the bed. "Wake up, time for breakfast."

"You JERK! I don't want any breakfast! Give me those right now or I'll send you to the Farplane as an eunic!" She gave him such a glare that he took a step back.

"You're always hungry in the morning."

"Well, I'm not today!"

"What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you what's wrong. It's the fact that you're about to get castrated because those blankets are still in your hand!" Auron took a step forward and handed the blankets over to her. Rikku pulled them messily onto the bed and to all appearances went back to sleep.

"I don't think she wants breakfast right now, do you?" Braska was still seated, but his book was sitting on a small table.

"No."

"Well, then, let's go. I'm starving." They quietly left the room, Auron making sure the door was locked before going down the hall. "She looked a little pale. She isn't pregnant, is she?"

"No." Braska arched an eyebrow at him.

"Are you sure?"

"I think she would say something if that were the case, my Lord." He heard the summoner sigh.

"You didn't even flinch at that idea."

"Because there is no need to consider it."

"You're not even the slightest bit worried about it?"

"No."

"Don't you want children, Auron?"

"I haven't ever thought about it, Lord Braska."

"Why ever not?"

"There has never been a reason to."

"Auron, how in the world am I supposed to write up the romantic love story of yours and Rikku's love affair if you don't play the part of the sensitive-yet-still-masculine hero?"

"Hero? What are you talking about?" Braska sighed in exasperation.

"The hero in a romance novel! Haven't you ever read them?"

"No. Are you saying that you've read one, my Lord?"

"Several, actually." He chuckled at the look Auron was giving him. "Mari is always reading them, so I decided to try reading one. And then I tried more, to see if there was any difference."

"Is there?"

"Not really. The hero is always an incredibly handsome, and rich, man with well built muscles and extensive fighting skills that cause men to run in fear and women to get weak in the knees. You fit the bill perfectly, so its only natural that I'd write you as the hero."

"I do not make women weak in the knees, Lord Braska."

"You do, you just don't pay any attention to it. And, you have the perfect leading lady in your life, so it will be a wonderful tale. Maybe they'll even name a constellation after the two of you."

"They certainly will not, my Lord."

"I think you have a fair chance, Auron." The summoner looked thoughtful, one hand on his chin. "I've a fair hand at writing, so I think I might have a best seller on my hands."

"I have no doubt as to your writing abilities, but I doubt a story about me would be terribly interesting."

"It will if I put a picture of you in all your manly glory on the cover holding Rikku." Auron shook his head and sighed.

"What are they serving for breakfast?"

"Pancakes, I think. Are you changing the subject, Auron?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Very subtle."

"Thank you."

After breakfast, the two men stood in front of the door of their room, each somewhat reluctant to enter and find the woman inside still angry. Gathering his courage with a deep breath, Auron unlocked the door and crept silently inside. Rikku was still in bed. He looked around, wary for any trap she had set up in their absence. Finding not immediate threat, he opened the door for Braska to enter. The summoner sat back down in the chair he had been occupying earlier, and resumed his book. There were covert glances sent over to the side of the room where Auron was approaching the bed Rikku was on. Auron ignored the glances and knelt beside the bed near her head.

"Rikku?" Two eyes opened, looking pathetically at him. "Is there something I can get you?" She shook her head. "Will you tell me what's wrong."

"Don't feel good."

"Is there a reason?" A nod was her answer. "What is it?"

"Too much ice cream."

"Too much ice cream...you only had two scoops."

"I get sick when I drink milk or eat ice cream."

"Then why did you eat it, Rikku?"

"Cause it tastes good."

"I will never understand that sort of reasoning. Are you sure there is nothing I can get for you?"

"Water?"

"Very well."

A few hours later, the glass of water was empty, even though neither Auron nor Braska had seen or heard Rikku move. Every time Auron had looked over at her, there was more water missing. He was considering refilling the glass when she moved. Rikku got out of bed, keeping one of the blankets wrapped around her body and dragging her pillow, and settled herself on the other half of the over-sized chair Auron was sitting in. The pillow was set on his lap, Rikku's head following suit.

"Sorry."

"For what?" Auron put his book down and toyed with a strand of her hair.

"For yelling and stuff."

"Well, I did remove your blankets, so it wasn't completely uncalled for." He tucked the strand of hair behind her ear, only to have another one take it's place on her cheek.

"Still sorry."

"Thank you, then." Rikku closed her eyes, making him chuckle slightly. He picked his book up again, reading one handed. His other hand was once again toying with her hair. Auron was fairly sure that Braska was trying very hard not to watch them. _He's probably taking notes for that book he's threatening to write. Not that I would mind being thrust into various romantic situations with Rikku... _A knock at the door interrupted his train of thought. _Now how am I to open the door when Rikku is using me as a pillow?_

"I'll answer it, Auron. I'd hate for her to have to move." Braska greeted the person at the door, welcoming them inside with a rattle of armor and boots. The Crusader Captain from the other day was standing inside the room, blinking in surprise at Auron.

"Forgive me for intruding, but I wanted to check in on you before finishing my report."

"Understandable, Captain. Would you like to sit down?" Braska said, motioning to the unoccupied chair.

"No, no, I won't disturb you for long. Pardon me for asking, Sir Auron, but is your lady injured?"

"No, just tired."

"Ah, good. I trust the two of you are well, then?"

"Yes, we're in excellent health."

"Good, good. I'm amazed that you made it out of that battle in one piece. Not to dismiss your skills, or those of your guardians, but that isn't a fiend I'd like to send any squad against without some heavy artillery."

"We managed quite well, Captain. Though it was Rikku's Flare spell that finished the fiend off."

"A Flare? No wonder she's exhausted!" He gave a small awed glance at the seemingly sleeping Rikku before speaking to Auron. "Your wife is not only beautiful, Sir Auron, but talented as well." Auron nodded his agreement. "Unless there was anything more out of the ordinary about the incident, I'll leave you to your rest."

"Nothing of interest, Captain."

"Very well. Please take care on your pilgrimage, my Lord Summoner, Sir Auron." He left after a bow.

"Such a pleasant fellow, don't you think, Auron?"

"Yes, he is."

"Hmm, I think I want a snack. I'll bring back a little something for Rikku, in case she wants it later. Would you like anything?"

"No, thank you my Lord." Braska nodded and left, quietly closing the door behind him.

"You don't like him." Auron nearly jumped when he heard Rikku's voice. She was looking up at him, wide awake. "That captain with the chocobo. You don't like him."

"I like him." Rikku sat up and rearranged herself so that she was sitting in his lap. Her head was settled just under his chin. "I don't like him, or any man, admiring you."

"Jealous, Auron?"

"Yes. Can you blame me?"

"Nope. But it's really sweet that you get jealous over me."

"Hmm. I don't see you getting jealous over me."

"Oh please! I have to give the evil-eye to all the women that drool buckets over you. I'd like to just poke them in the eye when they're eyeing you up and down while you practice with your sword. I'm the only one allowed to ogle you like that."

"Hahaha!"

"I love it when you laugh, Auron. Especially if it's cause I tickled you!"

"Don't you dare!"

"BWAHAHAHAHA!"


	30. Chapter 30

**Avast sea monkies! I bet you thought I'd abandoned you faithful readers! Fear not! Cap'n Tagg is still at large and still writing. I've been working hard on a whole lot of stuff and hope to get this thing rolling again in the upcoming weeks. **

**I don't own FF X-2 or anything belonging to Square Enix. Just my little plot bunnies. **

The noise was nearly unbearable. The roar of swirling water drowned out any voice that called out to him, including the woman he was desperately trying to hold on to. Rikku's lips were moving, tears streaming along her face, both hands had a death grip on his but they kept slipping away. No matter how hard he held on, her fingers slipped further and further out of his grasp. She tried to speak again, to tell him something, but he still could not hear. The pull on her increased, and he watched in horror as her fingers slid away. Nearly in slow motion, she disappeared down the dark watery tunnel.

"NO!" Without thought, Auron ran forward, into the now shrinking tunnel that went to a place he did not know. All he knew, or hoped, was that she would be at the other end. The water turned to mist, blinding him as he ran, calling her name, straining to hear her voice.

Auron woke with a start, sweat dripping down his face and neck, heart thumping loudly in his chest. It took conscious effort to remember how to breath. He closed his eyes, setting his feet on the floor and tossing unneeded blankets aside. His hands, slick with sweat, felt entirely too much like they had in his dream. He stared at them, wondering how he could have let Rikku slip away from him like that.

' Am I so weak that I can't save one woman?'

"Auron?" A small whisper from Rikku startled him. She was kneeling in front of him, wrapping her small hands around his, eyes looking up with deep concern. Briefly he saw her face as it had been in his dream, and with it the terrible sinking feeling of never being able to see her again closed on his heart. Auron slid off the bed, joining Rikku on the layered rugs, gathering her close. His hands were no longer treacherous, holding her, stroking her hair and skin, they brought a feeling of comfort. Rikku, not understanding what was wrong but knew something had upset him, snuggled closer, burying her head against his neck. Auron could smell the flowers in her shampoo as he kissed her hair.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"...not now. Later. I promise."

"Okay..."

He held her long after she fell back asleep, afraid to let go. Finally, Auron placed her back in bed, carefully settling the blankets so she would not wake. It was well into the night before he himself fell asleep, head and arm resting against Rikku's bed. Djose Temple only had several small beds in several small rooms instead of private rooms. Braska was occupying the second bed on the far wall. Auron woke a short time later with a crick in his neck from sleeping in that position. He groaned softly, wincing at the pain movement caused. The dim lighting of the room gave no clue as to the time, but his internal clock told him it was morning. There had been no nightmare this time, though the memory of it made his heart and stomach twist. Seeing as there was no reason to wake his companions, Auron dressed and exited the room quietly. He made sure the door was locked behind him before venturing into the temple courtyard. Every temple had a practice area for the guards and Crusaders to use that was fenced and signed to make sure no one ventured into dangerous weapons practice.

The practice ground was deserted, something he was grateful for. He wanted to be alone, and as far away from his thoughts as he could get. Sword practice usually allowed him to distance himself from the immediate world and concentrate only on the flow of one sword form to another. There was no leaping about or dramatic slashes at the air, these movements served no purpose but to calm the mind. Losing concentration while performing the more elaborate moves was foolhardy; someone would end up injured. Each form was slow and graceful, leading into another and another until the mind had no focus but the next form to go into. Only, Auron's mind refused to settle. Visions of Rikku being torn from his life surfaced at random times, making it impossible to relax. His arms and shoulders, already tense from a bad night, ached from holding the great sword steady through the forms. With a sigh, he lowered his sword, allowing the point to rest on the packed dirt of the practice ground.

"Trying to get a grasp on yourself, boy?" Auron turned quickly, finding an old man shuffling his way to a nearby bench. He used a tall walking stick to move, limping on the right leg. His hair was still full, but stark white against his tan skin. "It's hard sometimes. Some things you just can't escape." The old man sat down slowly, sighing with relief. "Especially the things in your own mind." He patted the bench beside him. "I've had my fair share of those thoughts. Come, humor an old man and sit and talk a while. About all I can do nowadays." Auron remained standing, partially due to physical exhaustion, but also due to a dull curiosity about the man. "Is the old man crazy, or just nosey? Heh heh, you don't have to say anything boy, but you'd probably feel better if you did." He looked around, apparently remembering a time when he had been here before. "Still looks the same...been near twenty years since I practiced here. Guess they don't redecorate much."

"You were a Crusader." It was not a question.

"Aye, and a good one. Would have made captain if not for this leg. Funny, if I hadn't been injured, I wouldn't have met my wife. We were coming back from an exploration of the wasteland beyond the Green Plains when we were attacked by a band of outlaws. Killed our healer and two others before we beat 'em."

"You're wife was an outlaw?"

"Haha, no boy, she was part of a chocobo caravan. Said she had some training as a healer, offered to haul me along in her wagon 'til we reached a travel agency. The whole way I was berated for being foolish enough to get hurt out in the middle of nowhere. Beautiful girl she was...and gentle hands to go with her sharp tongue. Made me feel a fool more times than I care to admit but she was worth it." The old man shook his head at the memory. "Only apologized to me once the whole time I knew her."

"For what?"

"Said she was sorry she didn't have magic to heal me with, else my leg would've been healed fine and I could have been a captain." Auron chuckled, making the man look at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Sounds like someone I know."

"That pretty girl you and the summoner came in with?"

"Yes."

"She's the reason you're out here swinging that monster of a sword around I take it."

"..."

"It's alright, you don't have to say anything. Women tend to make men think in ways and about things they aren't accustomed to. Try not to dwell on it too much."

"I have no choice but to dwell on it."

"Well, if you dwell on it, you lose time with her. All the worry in the world won't do a lick of good when she's gone. Settle down, start a family, be happy."

"Is that what you did?"

"Yep, it was. Best thing I could've done, too. Missed out on so much in life until Lara came along...ah I miss her still."

"And when she died?"

"...I think I went a bit mad then, or so my son tells me. Life without her was empty, meaningless...then my granddaughter was born, and damned if she didn't smile just like her grandmother." The old man nodded toward the temple. Auron found a couple walking toward the practice ground with a child running out in front. "That's her now."

"Grandfather! Grandfather, it's time for breakfast!" The girl said, stopping at the edge of the practice ground. She turned to Auron and said "Oh, and the mage inside said it was breakfast time for you too."

"My thanks, lady." Auron bowed, making the girl giggle. "Good day to you, sir."

"Aye, it will be. Take care, boy."

Auron did not have much time after breakfast to think on his dream or about the old man's words. The trials in Djose were tricky even with Rikku setting and changing spheres for them. She and Braska were unusually quiet throughout the trials, as though they sensed his mental and physical exhaustion. Rikku was silent even after Braska entered the chamber of the fayth. He watched her walk softly to lean on the wall next to him, but he stopped her before she reached it with an arm around her waist. Auron removed her hat as he pulled her close, burying his hand in her hair.

"You left." Rikku looked up at him, confused. "In my dream, you left me behind. I couldn't tell if it was because you wanted to or not, I couldn't hear what you were saying, I couldn't even hold onto you." He spoke in a whisper to her hair, unable to look into her eyes and find out the answer to what he was not asking. "It frightened me."

"Do you think I'd ever leave you cause I wanted to?"

"I..." Auron finally looked into her eyes, unable to read them. "I hope not."

"Why?"

"Because I want you here, with me."

"Then I won't go home without you."

"But your family, your friends..."

"I don't even know how I got here, let alone the way back. I might not be able to go back...and I won't go home willingly if it means leaving you behind. So you're stuck with me, got that?" Rikku poked him in the chest for emphasis. All Auron could do was breath, resting his head against the wall. "Hey Auron?"

"Yes?"

"I'm glad you want me around."

Auron and Braska fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow, neither had bothered to change out of their clothes or to even pull back the blankets. In Auron's case, one foot and the leg it was attached to were not even on the bed. Upon waking, he found if odd that not only had his leg found a way onto the bed, but his coat, boots and weapons were not on his person. He was also under the blankets. Braska, waking at nearly the same moment, was in the same situation.

The smell of food was what woke both men up. Before either could voice the suggestion of searching for the source of the smell, the door opened, and in came a tray bearing Rikku. She kicked the door closed with a foot and set the tray down on a convenient table.

"Wakey, wakey boys! It's dinner time. And dessert time."

"I hope it isn't ice cream again..." Rikku gave Auron a 'look' that made Braska cough softly behind a hand. "Thank you, Rikku."

"Yes, thank you. I fear I wouldn't have the strength to complete the quest for food at the moment."

"You give yourself too little credit, my Lord." The summoner gave him a smile for the comment.

"I figured as much, so I went and got some din-dins for us. I fully expect to be compensated for it though."

"I think I will leave that task to Auron if you don't mind."

"That's not really fair, making him work twice as hard..."

"I have no objection to that. Do you Auron?"

"That entirely depends on the task given." He said this straight faced and with complete sincerity. If it meant spending time pleasing Rikku, he would happily agree.

"Well," Rikku sat with her chin in hand, fork hovering over her plate. "How much time can we spend at the Moonflo?"

"There's a nice inn there, very cozy. The perfect romantic get-away. You could take a stroll along the banks of the Moonflo as the pyreflies float around you."

"Lord Braska."

"Yes Auron?"

"I will agree under one condition."

"And that is?"

"You pay for the rooms."

"Very well. I will. I may even throw in some goodies while I'm at it...you never know what creative uses people have for honey and whipped cream."

"You can stop now."

"Oh, but you're only just the slightest shade of red my friend."

"You can still stop now."

"Spoil sport."

"Don't you start Rikku."


End file.
